


PRIME

by DMChumble



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Flirting, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 58,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: Taking place in an alternate timeline sometime after the events of Transfomers Prime new and interesting things are happening for the Autobot team. Can they handle all this crazy? Come on in and find out.
Relationships: Arcee/Jack Darby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Prime, Chapter 1

Things were quiet recently at the autobot base, not much of anything had been going on. Jack and his partner Arcee were doing some cleaning in her room because she decided to clear out some old junk that she had lying around in her closet. Though, it was difficult for Jack to move some of the stuff, he'd been able to help out with the smaller things. Due to the war with the Decepticons he'd become much more physically fit and had grown quite handsome, as well as a real stud at his school. He didn't really notice this because the girls at his school didn't interest him, well, except for Miko, but he wasn't interested in her 'in that way' but was more like a protective older brother. No, he'd seen exotic beauties from across the galaxy thanks to this war, and earth women paled in comparison to them. Arcee being one of them, he couldn't help but stare a bit realizing just how amazing her hourglass curves are.

"Jack, can you please bring me the red box?" The Femme bot asked snapping him out of his trans and he blushed realizing that he was staring at her bent over backside while she was digging through things.

"Sure thing." He nodded trying to lift the box, but even though he'd become a lot stronger than an average person, he still couldn't lift it, though, luckily he could push it across the floor since he could use all four limbs to move it.

"Thanks partner." She spoke picking up the lid of the box and looking through the contents. "Ah, this brings me back." Arcee grinned seeing the old battle gear she used to wear and lifting up a red breastplate armor that clearly showed the paint was damaged and scratched in places.

"Old armor?" The dark headed young man then questioned raising an eyebrow quizzically seeing that. "Why do you have that?"

"Now Jack, you don't think Cybertronians wear the same set of armor forever do you?" She teased basically saying that they change up their armor from time to time.

"Well ya, I thought the armor was actually a part of your body." He stated saying that he'd thought it was a part of them making her laugh a bit before starting to reach back behind her.

"I wonder if it still fits." The large two wheeler spoke before adjusting her current armor and causing it to fall off making her young partner blush and turn away after getting an eyeful of just what Arcee's under plate looks like. "Something wrong Jack?" She questioned pausing for a moment instead of putting the old set on.

"No, nothing at all, why would there be anything wrong?" He shot back clearly shaking a bit with his words which made her smile a bit and then put on the old set.

"Hmm.. Jack, I think I've sorta grown out a bit since I last worn this armor, what do you think?" The Motorcycle Transformer asked her partner wanting his opinion on the top.

"I really shouldn't be.." He began but was cut off by Arcee using one of her large fingers to make him look at her causing his blush to deepen while he began to stare at her. The regular set covered her perfectly, but this red set with the scratched paint actually looked to be tight on her, a bit of her underplate was poking out from them surprising him, it looked amazing to see her in something so revealing, and he began staring again.

"So, what do you think? is it too small or what?" She questioned catching his attention and made him realizing that he was staring at her again and he tried to shake those thoughts out of his head as she looked at him wondering just what was wrong.

"I-it's a bit on the small side, but still looks good on you." Jack then stated telling her that he thought it looked good on her, which made Arcee smile a bit.

"In that case." She spoke before standing and starting to undo her crotch plate making her dark haired partner turn around again so as to not see her naked.

"Jack." She spoke with a sigh before using her finger to make him look at her again. "Something's bothering you." It seemed obvious to her that something was up with her partner as he went wide eyed and began staring again seeing her more, forbidden area still exposed as she looked worried.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with me." He spoke turning around again after snapping out of it. "It's just that human customs say it's rude to watch someone you aren't dating change clothes." He explained, though his member was quite happy to get the eyeful as she quickly put the red crotchplate on now wearing the set.

"Well, does this look alright?" She spoke curious as he cautiously turned around and began blushing seeing that it left little to the imagination, and her rear poked out a bit from under it same as her breasts did making his member shake a bit wanting more of that.

"It's amazing, though I don't think it's something you should wear into battle." The dark haired young man stated trying to calm himself down. "I should head home soon."

"Alright then, I'll change and give you a ride home." She spoke, though he worried about that since that meant she might feel his member standing at attention.

Jack had tried to get the thoughts of Arcee out of his head while she was changing, he was currently in the bathroom splashing cold water onto his face and trying to get it to go down, but that wasn't working. There was only one thing he could do, but he couldn't do it here, there were too many people around and he sighed defeated by his own teenage hormones. After drying off his face with a towel, he then let out a deep sigh and stared into a mirror just knowing something was going to go wrong before hearing Arcee telling him that she's ready to go. With one last sigh he headed out to the bunker's main area where she was already in her vehicle mode telling him to get on, and once he had his helmet on, he then sighed quietly to himself.

"Hey Jack, something's poking into me." Arcee spoke up while they were out on the road, Jack realizing it was himself poking into her blushed deeply.

"Sorry about that, it's a part of me being human." He explained not wanting to go into detail about just what was sticking into her, though she seemed satisfied with that answer, she was still curious as to why.

"It's never happened before." She pointed out to her dark haired partner telling him that she doesn't remember him ever sticking into her like that. "Is it some sort of maturity thing?"

"Um, ya, let's go with that. Human males have to deal with this when they reach a certain age, and then beyond." He stated to her trying to convince her this was normal, it was normal, but not for him to be thinking about her when it happened though.

"Must be hard, dealing with something that stiff all the time." She then commented about it making his blush deepen even further as they were starting to near town.

"It happens at different times for different reasons." He spoke glad she couldn't see his face right now, she'd be laughing at just how red it probably is at the moment. "It doesn't stay stiff."

"Well, that's good to hear, what makes it so stiff anyway?" The Two wheeler questioned next asking why it was hard at the moment making Jack's eyes widen, he hadn't thought she'd ask the details of why.

'You.' He thought to himself before letting out a deep sigh and came up with something. "Usually it's because of something they find pleasing." He'd hope she'd stop asking questions now as he got an "Okay" from her, and then they continued the ride in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Prime, Chapter 2

It had been an awkward drive home for Jack, Arcee had felt his stiff member pressing up against her on the way home and he was about to lose it. His mind kept replaying the events in Arcee's chambers over, and over driving him crazy while trying to hold himself back. Thankfully though, they'd finally made it back to his house and he shot off inside as quickly as he could leaving Arcee in the garage confused and scratching her head after changing back to robot form to stretch a bit. Meanwhile Jack had ran into the bathroom because it was the closet door he could get some privacy behind and began furiously trying to relieve himself of all this pent up hormonal aggression. Once he was done he sighed and cleaned up a bit before getting rid of the evidence that he was doing something like that because he didn't want his mom to know. After he had finally been able to relax and went to see if Arcee was still in the garage, or if she'd headed back to the base. Along the way he found a note from his mother saying she had to work an overnight shift, and that she wouldn't be home tonight giving Jack free reign to do as he pleased, but not to throw any parties.

"Arcee, you still here?" Jack called out to his partner finding that she was stretching out in the garage while rubbing her legs. This actually looked inviting to Jack, but he quickly tried to push those thoughts out of his head.

"I'm here Jack, is something the matter?" The large, yet slender and curvy metallic woman spoke answering him, then asking if he was okay. He'd rushed into the house rather quickly to be honest.

"Sorry about that, I had to let out the tension to make it go back down." He explained not telling her what he did because he thought it'd be awkward to tell her that he was releasing while thinking of her.

"That's alright, so, what do we do now?" Arcee answered before asking what they were going to do curiously. "There's not much to enjoy here in the garage."

"Sorry about that. I'd invite you in, but your robot form wouldn't fit through the door." He apologized to her about dragging her away from the base only to be stuck here in his garage.

"Are you calling me fat?" She questioned crossing her arms and looking down at him sounding mad, which made him back up a bit in fear.

"What, me? No, I would never call you that." He defended trying not to get on her bad side, he'd done that once before, and he never wanted to do that again. Arcee then smiled and put one of her large fingers on Jack's chin making him look up at her into her optics before letting out a teasing grin.

"Good." She smiled before pushing him over using that same finger. "I'd hate to have to explain to Optimas what happened, and why there was a giant hole now in the city where your house used to be." The two wheeler was just teasing him of course, but he really believed she'd do that leaving him with a shocked expression.

"Please don't, I'll do anything, please don't blow up my house." He spoke asking her not to do that, and saying he'd do anything she asked to avoid that scenario.

"Anything?" She questioned with a seductive tone making him blush hard and start to get hard again, though he tried his hardest not to let that happen.

After letting out a deep gulp Jack nodded in response not sure where this was going. "Anything." This made his partner smile before stretching out on the floor of the garage undoing her breastplate and setting it to the side as she did so, her stomach and whatever cybertronians refer to breasts as, were pressed against the floor.

"Grab the wax buffer, I could go for a massage." She teased telling Jack to give her a back rub with the wax buffer. This made him have to fight it down even more so than he already was and got the handheld device and began at her right shoulder before starting to move over to her left, then began moving it up and down the sides of her back causing her to let out a seductive and aroused sounding moan in response.

Jack continued using the cloth was buffer on Arcee's back, shoulders, and sides. Eventually he had to kick off his shoes and socks before climbing up onto her back to get to the center. When he began, he'd learned that it was sensitive without the armor as his partner arched her back moaning in pleasure. He'd probably never get the sound out of his head now, and it was going to really drive him crazy. Though, eventually he'd finished her back and climbed off making the Cybertronian with hourglass curves pout in response.

"Aww, I was hoping it'd last a bit longer." She sighed while propping herself up on her arms with them crossed and covering the underplates that her breastplates usually concealed. This made jack turn red seeing her like that. "What's wrong Jack? Did you enjoy it too?" She then teased getting a mischievous look on her face before leaning up a little more. "Maybe you'd like to massage my front too?"

"Um, no, that's alright." He spoke turning away quickly trying not to look at her in that way. Though, with her seductive tone, it was very hard not to.

"Worth a shot, thanks for the back rub partner." She smiled before putting the breastplate back on to cover herself since Jack had said humans find it inappropriate earlier that day to see someone topless.

"It was a pleasure." He nodded saying that he was glad to do that, and to be honest, his hormones were agreeing with him. Though he was still trying to fight them off.

"So, where's June?" The two wheeler questioned wondering why she isn't home yet. "Usually she'd be home by now."

"Oh, she's got an overnight shift." He explained to her saying that his mom wasn't going to be coming home tonight.

"That's too bad, she works hard and deserves a break." Arcee stated saying that his mother deserved to get a vacation from her work.

"I know." He nodded before spotting the time on the wall clock. "Sorry, but I should start heading to bed. Goodnight Arcee." Jack then began heading off back into his house though Arcee then pouted and decided to make a joke.

"What, no goodnight Kiss?" She questioned wanting to tease Jack a bit having learned a bit about human customs from the television. This made Jack blush and start to twitch before he could stop himself, though he realized she was joking and decided to play along.

"Pucker up." The dark haired young man joked turning the joke back onto her making his cybertronian partner look surprised before giving a seductive smile thinking she could still win their little game and leaned down so that her head was next to him and puckered her lips expecting him to back away and surrender, though to her surprise, that's not what happened at all, in fact, he'd actually gone through with it and kissed her. Though her mouth was a lot bigger than his she could still feel his lips pressed against hers.

"You actually did it." She spoke stunned touching her bottom lip where Jack had kissed her. "You actually kissed me."

"Well, it was easy to do with someone so beautiful." He joked before realizing he'd just called her beautiful. Jack paused to look to see what she would do next, though she smiled and leaned down to kiss him back after hearing him complimenting her.

"Goodnight Jack." She smiled before stretching again and transforming back into her bike mode to rest at the garage for the night just in case someone came in.

"Good night Arcee." He smiled getting a nearby blanket from a pile that was sitting on a shelf and unfolded it, covering her up with it as a gesture to keep her warm. Though he couldn't see it, she smiled a bit at his gesture before going into shutdown for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Prime, Chapter 3

Jack was sitting in his bed with his PJs on, he'd gone back to the bathroom to relieve himself once again and was now sitting on his bed with a thought filled look on his face. He'd actually kissed her, though as a joke, he'd still done it, he kissed Arcee, what's more, she kissed him back. A million things were running through his head, though all of them had one thing in common, a certain pink and blue clad Cybertronian femme who he couldn't get over. Those curves, tha body, her perky yet full... what do Cybertronainas refer to breasts as anyway? That question helped get his mind off the other things he was thinking about, maybe he could ask her tomorrow? He then though of how teasing and condescending his partner could be and gulped, maybe not. He then laid down on his bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

Sometime later Jack had woken up in his room and looked around, it was late and he wasn't sure why he'd woken up, but then someone walked through the door. It was a human sized Arcee. He had to be dreaming because she wasn't wearing anything and seemed to want him. "Arcee, what are yomph?" He began to question but was quickly cut off by her pressing her lips against his.

"Just enjoy it." She spoke after they pulled away from one another and began rubbing her metallic fingers up and down his chest causing him to begin to stand at attention again. The Dark haired young man couldn't help but let her do as she pleased.

"Now let's enjoy it." She smiled reaching into his pants as he suddenly jolted awake from the dream not sure what to do. It was clear he'd grown in his sleep again and had to deal with it. He began trying to relieve himself in his room feeling better and better as he continued to do so.

"Ar.." He began to moan out from pleasure. "Arcee, Arcee, ARCEE." He shouted releasing into the tissues he had before hearing a tapping at the window a moment after causing him to freak and throw the blanket back over himself as he looked over to see his cybertronian partner looking worried.

"Are you Alright Jack?" She questioned through the open window that was in his room. "I heard you calling my name and sounded like you were under a lot of stress."

"Um, I'm okay, really. Please, Ju-just go back to sleep Arcee, I'm okay." He stated trying to get her to go back to the garage before anyone saw her and she nodded before going to do just that and he quickly put his Pajamas back on with a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

Once Jack had got up and had breakfast Arcee wanted to head back to the base to look for something, so he decided to hang out with Miko and Raf up at the elevated platform. The three were playing smash brothers on the N64 console that Jack found packed up in his closet, along with several games and controllers, though bumble bee wanted to play too, the controller was too small for him, so he had to wait for Raf to build him one. They were playing an everyman for themselves match where Jack had chosen the blue team, though he didn't say why, it reminded him of Arcee. Miko chose Red and said it was because of Bulkhead, Raf chose yellow to support Bee. The three each had different characters with Miko choosing to use Kirby, Raf was using Mario, and Jack was Link. They were getting closer towards the end goal of getting their opponent off the platform enough time to get all their lives taken away. The announcer began counting down before calling 'Time' Meaning the match ran out of time. 'The winner is, Link.' The announcer spoke as Jack had three lives left, with Miko having second place with two, and Raf also in second place with two, though he'd ended with a bit more damage taken then she did. They were going to start another round before Arcee came onto the nearby com and spoke.

"Jack honey, could you please come to my quarters?" She asked wanting her human partner to come see her in her room. Though Miko raised an eyebrow hearing what Arcee said.

"Honey?" The foreign exchange student with pigtails questioned hearing that with a teasing look on her face wanting to know what's going on.

"I have no idea." He sighed before going over to the com and pressing the talk function. "I'll be right there." And with that, he left to go see Arcee in her room.

It didn't actually take all that long to get to his partner's room, though he was curious about just what she wanted and pressed the com button outside the door to let her know he was now here. Though she said to come in. The room was dimmed and he wasn't sure just what was going on exactly. He began to reach for the light switch before hearing Arcee's voice telling him to leave the lights alone and asking him to lock the door. Though he was cautious about what she had planned, he did as she asked and was finally ready to speak.

"What's this about Arcee-EEE!?" He questioned looking around the room before spotting Arcee completely naked, even the armored boots and helmet she wore was gone leaving him speechless.

"Come over here." She smiled with her optics half closed in an seductive smile while gesturing for him to come over with one of her fingers. He then noticed that she had raven blue colored fibers for air that went down to her shoulders. He gulped and started moving towards her.

"Arcee, what are yo~?" He began but was cut off by her pressing her lips against him in a kiss silencing his question and making him start to grow once again.

"If you needed 'that kind' of relief Jack, you could have just Asked." She stated slowly opening up her legs showing that she was willing to help him with his little problem making him blush furiously.

"We can't.." He began but was cut off by her finger pressed against him, she smiled seductively and blew onto him slightly leaving him dazed by the feeling of her cybertronian breath.

"We can, femmebots are able to take.. 'any size.'" She smiled saying he would fit, and that they could do that, this made him twitch while trying not to lose himself to his hormones.

"They can?" Her dark haired partner questioned surprised by hearing that. Though he continued to try to hold himself back as she smiled at him.

"Of course, go ahead and access it, and I'll show you. Or would you rather I be your size?" She questioned making him look at her in confusion about the last part.

"My size?" The dark haired young man questioned raising an eyebrow before Arcee began to shrink down until she was slightly shorter than Jack and had to stand on her tip toes to kiss him while wrapping her arms around his neck. That was the breaking point, he then began to passionately kiss her back and the two began to make out together enjoying one another's lips. Though eventually they had to break apart.

"Go ahead Jack, we could both use the relief." She smiled rubbing her hand up and down his shaft like she'd seen last night on the net while trying to figure out why Jack was acting so strangely.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned while twitching in her hand and getting a nod from his partner.

"Go ahead lover, slip it in." She smiled seductively telling him to use her for relief and causing him to finally lose to his hormones that he'd been trying to force back out of respect for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Prime, Chapter 4

Jack Darby couldn't believe what he'd just seen, nor could he believe it was actually real, what he's doing right now is like something from a computer nerd's wet dream, but this was all real. He was actually surprised to find that she was actually soft like the leather of her seat under the armor as the two of them made out passionately, she'd gotten his shirt off and was currently working on his pants wanting his member to enter into her port. What would the others think about this? He didn't have time to process that question as she finally got it out of his pants and began sliding herself onto it making him moan out in pleasure.

"Arcee, this is." He began as she continued to slide up and down his member making him lose his sense of thought, though she seemed glad to finish that statement for him.

"Amazing." She smiled continuing to ride him with a smile and growing more aroused than she already was. "I didn't know humans were this good at it."

"es, yes." He moaned out as they continued their lovemaking, he'd lost most of his though processing abilities when she'd slid it into her.

"Oh, Jack, I'm gonna.." She began feeling close to her cybertronaian orgasm while Jack was close to the same.

"Cum." The dark haired young man spoke, this time he was finishing her sentence and began releasing inside her as she let out a glowing blueish liquid from her port, the two of them stayed like that and began to make out again once they'd caught their breath. Though, the moment came to a halt when someone knocked on the door.

"Arcee, are you alright in there?" It was Optimas, if he found out about this they'd both be in serious trouble, especially if Optimas to his mom about it, luckily for the two of them the door was locked so no one could get in. Arcee then had an idea and went to the com to answer the door without letting him in.

"I'm alright Optimas." She spoke over the com though trying to make sure he didn't see she was naked right now.

"What happened, Ratchet said that you're spark rate had begun increasing at a fast rate." He questioned asking her if she was alright, or if she needed medical attention.

"I'm fine Optimas, just." She began before turning to face Jack who was still in the bed waiting for her to come back. "Relieving myself of pent up tension." She explained hoping he'd buy it and leave to go tell Ratchet that she'd be alright.

"Very well then, oh, and if you see Jack, the others want him to play another round." With that the Prime headed off to go tell them that they were okay.

"That was close." Jack then sighed as Arcee came back to bed and smiled seductively again making him raise one eyebrow.

"Ready for round two?" She questioned before playing with it again trying to get him to stiffen again.

The two of them were 'intimate' for quite awhile before finally deciding to call it quits for now and kissed passionately again. Though Jack had thought it was a good time to ask Arcee those questions he'd had annoying him in the back of his mind, starting with the most obvious question he could possibly think of, though he didn't know if she'd even tell him. He sighed and then cleared his throat getting her attention.

"Hey, Arcee?" He began wanting to know if she'd answer him, or if she was too tired and was napping instead.

"Yes Jack?" She asked looking up at him with her optics staring into his eyes shining with a love she hadn't seen before.

"Can I ask you some questions please?" This made her smile and she nodded at her young lover wondering just what he'd ask her as he took a breath before speaking once more.

"Since when can you shrink to human size?" The dark haired young man questioned asking about what should be the first question.

"Since forever." She responded saying that she could always do that making him look at her in disbelief.

"Then why hadn't you done so until now?" He questioned next wondering just why she never brought it up in the past, though this got him a sympathy kiss from her as she smiled.

"You never asked." She teased stating that none of them asked if cybertronians could do that, this made him scratch the back of his head.

"Okay, I know what humans call them, but what do Cybertroninans call those?" Jack then asked next gesturing to Arcee's breasts as she smiled and rubbed them against him in response.

"Oh these?" She questioned gesturing to them as she continued rubbing up against her human lover. "They're Cybertronian Femme Chest gear." She explained about the technical term for what Cybertronians call them. "Though most of us have picked up the word breast when referring to them.

"I see, what about." He then gestured lower as her faceplate began to head up a bit at her cheek area causing her to appear to be blushing.

"That's the Femme connector point." She explained before grabbing his member causing him to look at her in surprise. "The Males have something like this and its' called the Male connector jack." She smiled playing with his member feeling him begin to stand at attention once more.

"We just went five rounds." He spoke seeing the look in her eyes as she then kissed him again to get him to be quiet so she could speak.

"Let's make it six." She smiled before slipping him back into herself and began enjoying their connection and they began to make out again while they were doing that.


	5. Chapter 5

Prime, Chapter 5

A little while Later Jack and Arcee shared one more passionate kiss before he began getting dressed and she grew back to her normal size then started dressing as well. Once they were dressed they went back to the others who were looking at them funny. Jack really hoped they hadn't figured out what was going on, though seeing Optimas he gulped hard noticing the look on his face. What made it worse was Optimas had a asked to speak with the two of them in private. Once they got to his office, the Prime then instructed the two of them to have a seat before looking at them for a long while with a disapproving look on his face. This made the two of them very uncomfortable and wanting someone to break the silence.

"I am very disappointed in the two of you." He spoke up with a scolding, yet somehow fatherly, tone. This made them look even more worried about why exactly he was talking to the two of them and why everyone was staring at them. "While your personal lives are yours to do with as you please, and I don't have a problem with that in your room..." He continued before rubbing his thumb and index finger across his forehead where his optic fiber guards were, or in human terms he was rubbing where his eyebrows sat. "That sort of thing should remain in private."

"I-It was in private." Jack stated when Optimas gave them time to reply, though he was worried what was going to happen next. "We had the door locked so no one would walk in on us."

"You didn't press then end com button when I spoke to you through it earlier." Optimas sighed explaining to them just why they were having this conversation making the two of them let out shocked expressions on their faces. "The whole base heard the two of you, including Rafael."

"Ar..Are you going to punish us for that?" Arcee questioned wanting to get it over with because she didn't like her commander's disappointed gaze. She just wanted to not be under that gaze anymore.

"Yes, though Miko convinced Rafael not to try to figure out what the two of you were doing, you still need a punishment." The prime stated saying that they would be punished for what they had done and sat behind his desk with his arms propped up on his elbows and putting his hands together in thought interlocking his fingers with one another. "The two of you are to scrub the base clean, you will not do that at the base again for two earth weeks, and are not allowed to go on joy rides until this grounding is up, only to and from home, school, work, and the base."

Jack sighed hearing this but understood Optimas' concerns and why he was punishing them. "Yes sir." He sighed defeated waiting to be dismissed, but Optimas wasn't quite done with the two of them.

"Jack, I believe your mother has a right to know what you're doing, however I will be lenient and allow you to tell her. You have three days to tell her what happened, I will speak to her after the three days are up, if you haven't told her by then, your punishment will be doubled, and you'll be on toilet duty for a month." This made the two of them look at him in shock and horror to know he was going to make them tell Jack's mother what happened. "Go and get the supplies you'll need to clean the base with, you're dismissed."

They couldn't believe it, Optimas told them that they had to tell Jack's mother or they would be in even more trouble. Hell, they'd already be in more trouble just BECAUSE they told her. The dark haired young man sighed really not wanting to do this as they had gone into the supply closet and got out some stuff to use to clean the base and started getting to work almost immediately wanting to just hurry up and get that dealt with. What was going to make it worse would be when they get to the main area and have to deal with Miko's teasing. This was not going to be fun at all. Luckily the others had headed home for the night so only Ratchet was there when the two of them got into the living area, and unlike the others, he didn't bother sticking his nose into their business and simply allowed them to continue their cleaning in peace. The base took quite awhile to get clean, it was now dark, and the two of them were sore all over, honestly they'd rather deal with decepticons than do that again. Due to how late it was Arcee and Jack headed straight to his house and parked in the garage and found that Jack's mother was home because her vehicle was there.

"Deadman walking." Jack sighed closing the garage door and started going off towards the inside of the house. He was really worried about what was going to happen.

"Jack, should I go in with you?" His cybertronina Femme partner asked wondering if he needed her to be there too, which made him stop and think about that. It might be easier if both of them are there to try to get it out instead of just him.

"I think, I might avoid a death sentence if you go too." He sighed agreeing to have her come into the house with him. She transformed into robot form and shrank down along with her armor and walked up to beside her human partner before the two of them then shared a supportive kiss before heading inside. They found that Jack's mother was sitting at the table waiting for Jack to get home, obviously she was unaware of what was going on, but had sat up anyway.

"Jack, where have you been?" The dark haired young man's mother questioned worriedly before seeing Arcee and looked surprised that she was now shorter than Jack, and was about to ask what happened and why she was the size of a human now, but it seemed the Cybertronian woman could tell what she was thinking.

"We were at the base this whole time." Arcee spoke up telling June that they were at the base. "And all Cybertronians have the ability to shift their size, we just don't do it much." Well, that answered June's first two questions, but now a new one had popped up into her head.

"Why were you at the base so long, is everything alright?" June questioned next wanting to know why they hadn't come home earlier, though it was her son who answered next.

"Optimas had us clean the entire base." Jack then sighed making his mother look at them strange since Optimas didn't do things like that without a good reason. "Mom, Arcee and I are..." He began trying to find the right word to let his mother know that he and his partner had done that together.

"Intimate Lovers." The Cybertonian Femme spoke up when Jack had paused. This made both Jack and his mother stop and look at her surprised, Jack was surprised she could say it so easily, but June was surprised that she'd just said that her son was doing that with his partner. Then there was another question that came to mind and Arcee seemed to notice because she continued. "Under the armor Cybertronians and Humans are actually quite similar."

June didn't know what to say, why didn't Optimas contact her and let her know that Her son was 'intimate' with the cybertronian woman. She had to know more about the situation and spoke. "And what did Optimas say about all this?" She questioned asking her son what the Autobot leader had said about it.

"He didn't mind, but, we accidentally left the com on when he came to find out why Arcee's spark rate had increased." Jack had spoken up again telling his mother what Optimas said about everything. "The whole base heard us, and he punished us for forgetting to turn the com off. Clean the whole base, no joyriding for two weeks, only allowed to go to school, work, home, and the base." He explained to his mother counting it off on his fingers.

"And why didn't he contact me?" The dark haired woman questioned next asking why Optimas hadn't called her about them being in trouble. Honestly, he usually would let her know what's going on with Jack if it's important.

"He said he was willing to be lenient with us, and gave us three days to tell you what happened. If we didn't, then he'd double the punishment and we'd also be on toilet duty for an entire month." Arcee spoke next explaining why Optimas didn't call, because he expected them to tell her themselves. After a moment June let out a deep sigh and spoke up.

"Jack, go to bed, Arcee, garage. We'll deal with this tomorrow after I speak to Optimas." June stated telling them to go to bed and that she was going to talk to Optimas about the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Prime, Chapter 6

The two of them were not looking forward at all to what was going to happen next, they had gone straight to the school where Jack had to put up with Miko's teasing all day, along with the school bullies, but he was not in the mood to deal with them. He just Knew his mother was speaking to the autobot leader, and the results would not be pretty. She's already worried about him finally starting to date, but to date someone who's not even human. He really hoped that didn't push her over the edge and sighed looking out the window towards Arcee wanting to hold her and kiss her again. Meanwhile His mother had the night shift and so, had gone to speak with the Autobot Leader in person that day.

"Optimas why are you so calm about what the two of them are doing?" June had demanded finding that he seemed to be completely calm during the conversation while she was exasperated. "I mean, Jack is seventeen, and Arcee is several thousand years old."

"I believe the two of them are mature enough to make that decision on their own." Optimas stated saying that he thought he could trust them, and so didn't bother worrying about it. "Though it's true that by human standards Arcee is several thousand years old, by our Cybertronian standards, she's only about sixteen if we were to use your Human measurements of age." The Autobot leader explained saying that if you compare Cybertronian to Human standards Jack is actually older than Arcee, which surprised June to hear that.

"Are you serious?" She questioned surprised to hear that Arcee was still a teenager herself. No wonder Optimas didn't mind, they're both just Teens. "Still they shouldn't be doing that." The dark haired woman sighed saying that they shouldn't be intimate like that. "Are humans and Cybertronians compatible reproductively compatible?"

"That I don't know, however Ratchet, believes that it is a very slim to none possibility and gave a ninety five percent certainty that they aren't." Optimas stated saying that there's a good chance that they wouldn't be able to reproduce together, but they weren't entirely sure about it. Although this did help her relax.

"Then we should probably have 'the talk' with them." She sighed not sure how this would actually go, but intending to find out.

"The talk?" The red and blue clad cybertronian leader asked curious to know what she was referring to. On cybertron there wasn't anything simply referred to as 'the talk'. She picked up on this and let out a sigh.

"About having sex and ways to avoid pregnancy." She explained to him what 'the talk' is making him nod in understanding now, though they were waiting for the others to get to the base soon, school is almost out now after all.

After school let out Jack and Arcee had to go straight to the base, though they were slower than the others today due to dreading what was going to happen when they got there. Though they had to arrive shortly after the others, Optimas and June were standing at the hall entrance waiting for the two of them which caused them to back up slightly afraid of just what might happen as Arcee transformed into her robot mode once again.

"Jack, Optimas and I have discussed it and I am adding two weeks onto your joy riding sentence, and you're also not allowed to be 'intimate' with Arcee at home either." The dark hared woman spoke up making them look upset and hand their heads in defeat. "In addition, you're also not allowed to watch television, play video games, or get on your computer when you're at home until the joyriding punishment is up."

"Now then, we need the two of you to come to my office immediately." Optimas then spoke up next telling them to follow to his office. Though they said nothing, the two of them stepped forward and began to follow as Optimas and June lead the way. Somehow Jack was dreading what they were going to hear, feeling like it was going to be embarrassing to them. Though when they got to the office his mother was the one to speak up.

"It's time you two had 'the talk'." She began making Arcee confused, but making Jack's face turn completely red from embarrassment as she then began. "Now then, Ratchet said there's only about a five percent chance that a Human and Cybertronian can reproduce together, however, I still want you two to know about safe sex. The first thing we'll be discussing is what Condoms are used for." The nurse began explaining things to them, though it was clear the two didn't want to hear this particular talk. It got even more embarrassing when Optimas began to explain cybertronian reproductive cycles and how to avoid them.

Eventually, the two of them were dismissed after hearing what they needed to know about it. They were horrified and embarrassed beyond belief to hear things like that. It had been around a week since punishment was handed out and currently they were now in Arcee's room with the door open, because they were told they had to leave it open if they were in there together, and were now going through the remaining boxes that Arcee was trying to decide to clear out. She'd found some stuff that was for sure too small and put it to one side, along with some stuff she didn't want to keep anymore. and the two of them sighed not sure what to do next, couldn't play games or watch tv, couldn't make out, or be intimate together. Really the only thing they could do was either nap, or go see what Ratchet was doing. They'd decided the latter due to not wanting to be yelled at for cuddling in their sleep.

"Hey Ratchet, what are you working on?" Jack questioned as he walked into the main area with his lover following behind also curious to see what the old medic was up to.

"I'm working on something new to go with the synthetic energon, if my calculations are correct, we'll be able to use it to better strengthen our defenses." The Cybertronian Medic explained to them while he was working on some equations on the computer, though having trouble with the designs and not being able to get any of them working.

"Are all those parts really needed though?" The dark haired young man asked looking over the specks. He'd learned a lot from Raf and Ratchet, and as such had become quite the whiz himself. "Seems to me if you cut out the secondary layer and rerouted the link cable into the main tank then you'd be able to get a much more even flow."

The Medic was surprised by Jack's observations and began trying out the designs finding that would balance out the issues and provide a more stable current. "Why Jack, that actually might work." He stated proudly after running some virtual tests found that it did seem to have the best chance of working, though they still had to apply practical tests as well.

Arcee smiled and kissed her lover's cheek proud of him before realizing she'd done so in front of Ratchet who raised one of his optic fiber guards, or eyebrows if you prefer. "Please don't tell Optimas, we've still got about a week left before punishment is up." She pleaded with the old medic who let out a smug looking smile in response to her asking.

"I'd say he earned it, don't worry, I won't say anything." With that, Ratchet then began working on actually building the device as Bulkhead and Miko came in alongside Raf and Bumble Bee. "And just when I was enjoying the quiet."

"Hey guys, ready to party?" The young foreign exchange student asked taking out her guitar almost immediately ready to start shredding and rock out. This made Jack Arcee and Ratchet all groan in response. "What?"

"Miko can't you take that infernal noise maker to one of the empty rooms instead of doing it here?" The old medic questioned hoping she would find somewhere else to deal with that at. Sadly, no such luck it seemed.

"Come on, where's your sense in music?" Bulkhead questioned sitting on what he thought was one of their empty crates, though whatever was inside had gone crunch indicating he'd broken it, this infuriated the Medic.

"Bulkhead I Needed That." Ratchet spoke up saying that he still needed what was inside, and that the giant lug had broken his tools, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Prime, Chapter 7

The past two weeks were brutal, but luckily the sentencing for them getting to become 'intimate' again had finally been up. Jack's mother had spoken with Optimas about the other part of the grounding and they had decided that Jack and Arcee were free to enjoy one day out together, but they were still grounded from Joyriding. Currently, school was coming to an end and the bully Vince was currently mocking Jack while he was packing his things from his locker to head off to the base so that he could spend time with Arcee.

"Please, Jacky boy have a girlfriend. Don't make me laugh." The blond bully teased after there had been rumors around the school that Jack had a girlfriend, he didn't believe them, and was saying that Jack was too lame to get a girl.

"For your information, I do have a girlfriend." He Stated annoyed in response to the bully, the dark haired seventeen year old was really tired of Vince constantly mocking him and putting him down.

"Oh really, if you have a girlfriend then she's probably one of those ug.." Vince began to speak before Jack hit him hard across the face and sending him sliding back a bit. He'd held back because he didn't know just how powerful he'd actually become over the past year, so he didn't go all out. This did however, surprise the group that was around them since Jack had always been docile about fighting them.

"Don't ever talk about her like that." Jack spoke with a dangerous look in his eyes. His tone had scared them a little as well. Another Jock was checking to see if Vince was alright, and found that the blond was out cold with that one hit and another spoke up in Vince's place.

"If she's so beautiful then why don't you invite her to the costume party Saturday at the community center?" The new Jock spoke up as Jack took out his cellphone and dialed up Arcee waiting to get an answer.

"Jack, why are you calling me when I'm right outside?" She questioned answering the phone wondering how come he didn't just come outside to talk to her instead. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine beautiful, one of the other students just extended an invitation to a 'costume party' at the Community Center for Saturday, do you wanna go?" He answered his Cybertronian Lover before asking if she wanted to go to the party or not.

"Jack I.." She began but then realized he said 'costume' that meant she could shrink down to human size and everyone would just think she was wearing a costume while in robot form and though no one could see it, smiled at the thought of attending a party with her human lover. "I'd love to."

"Great, Saturday then." He spoke with a smile glad she'd said yes to going out with him. "The answer is yes, we'll be there." And with that, Jack Darby left the school and headed off to his bike and got on before riding off making the group look surprised thinking that he'd made it up, but when he said that he'd bring his girlfriend to the party on Saturday.

The two of them chatted the whole way to base about what human parties are like, and about what Arcee was going to wear, though Jack had suggested just wearing her normal attire since it already looked like a costume. She teased him about being Jealous of other guys getting to see how sexy she is without it, but ultimately agreed with him. They just had to run it by Optimas and Jack's mother June first. Though June was probably going to be home about the same time they are. The two of them pulled into the main area of the base and Arcee began stretching out glad to be able to get rid of those kinks she gets from being stuck in vehicle form for too long. They could hear the voice of Ultra Magnus speaking to Optimas about something.

"Have you lost your processor unit?" The large blue transformer questioned angry about something. "Letting them act as part of your team is one thing, but to allow Arcee to.." He began but was cut off by the Prime who didn't want to hear this little tirade from his key second in command.

"No, she and Jack are old enough to make that decision, and I believe they are responsible enough to handle being in a relationship together if they so choose." The Prime spoke cutting off his lieutenant's rant about the fact that Arcee was dating Jack currently. "You will speak no more of their relationship, understand?"

"Ya but," Ultra Magnus spoke but was then cut off by Arcee clearing her throat to get their attention, it was obvious that she had something she wanted to say, and that she was very annoyed by the Key second in command, and that he should stop speaking or she might do something.

"Optimas sir, you said that Jack and I were allowed one day off from punishment to enjoy together, I would like to request your permission to go to an earth party." She began asking her leader if that would be alright, it was clear to Optimas that she was looking forward to going. The look on the Autobot leader's face showed concern and that's when Jack spoke up next.

"It's a costume party, if she goes while human size, everyone will just think she's wearing a really well made costume, and won't be able to tell she's really Cybertonian." Jack explained to the Autobot leader who then began to consider the request hearing that everyone would be in costume.

"You're not seriously considering their request, are you? Optimas sir, you're always saying that" "Shut up Magnus, I'm tired of you constantly looking down on me and Arcee, just because you're Optimas' key second in command doesn't give you the right to be a Jerk."" All eyes and optics in the base were looking at Jack in surprise having heard him cut off Ultra Magnus only to knock him down a peg. This made the Cybertronian very angry and point his blaster at Jack as everyone then looked worried.

"Stand down Magnus. Jack is correct, the only people who has any say in their relationship are them. He has proven himself to be a valuable ally to all Cybertronians." The Prime spoke telling Ultra Magnus to chill out and leave Jack alone because he'd proven to be a true ally.

"Really, fine then, you wanna be a warrior, go ahead, hit me." The Key second in command spoke up annoyed walking over to jack and leaning forward enough that they were about eye level, though Jack still had to look up at him. It was then that Everyone in the base, including Optimas was surprised when they heard a loud clang and Ultra Magnus was knocked backwards into the side of the elevated platform. There was an indent in his armor which made everyone take a step back because it was about the size of Jack's fist. He was glowing with a bluish tint that looked like Energon catching everyone off guard.

"Whoa, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Jack apologized looking around at the others wondering what they were staring at. "Why are you guys all looking at me funny?"

"Um Jack." Miko spoke pulling out her compact mirror and letting the dark haired seventeen year old take a look at himself and how he was glowing, having a closer look than the others, he also saw that his eyes were glowing green and looked almost Cybertronian.

"I suggest we run a diagnostic on Jack Immediately." Ratchet then spoke up as Jack seemed to agree and went over to one of the operating tables to let the Cybertronian Medic examine him thoroughly.

"So Optimas, about the Costume Party, can we go?" Jack then questioned asking the Prime if he would allow them to go, making the autobot leader laugh a bit hearing he was more concerned about the party than whatever is going on with him.

"If your mother gives the okay, then I will approve your request as well." The Prime answered while Jack laid there on the table letting himself be scanned, though it was clear whatever Ratchet found was surprising by looking over the readings.

"Optimas, you need to look at these readings." The team medic spoke up showing Jack's scans to their leader who looked at them in amazement and shock at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

Prime, Chapter 8

The Autobot Medic, and their leader, both looked surprised by Jack's reading as the others looked confused about what's up, and Arcee began to worry about what was going on with her lover. They decided to draw blood, which while still red like human blood had a faint glowing from it as well. Studying the sample took awhile and Ratchet had called for Jack's mother to come take a look at this as well, though she didn't quite understand the readings, Rafael, the youngest of the Autobot Humans could understand what of he could actually see and seemed surprised. Jack also seemed surprised reading the information from what he could see, though Miko couldn't make heads or tails of it, nor could Agent Fowler who had come to speak to the Autobots about something the military had found and he'd brought to them.

"Jack, how do you feel right now?" Optimas spoke up after a moment wanting to know if the young man could tell them how he felt, this was important due to the readings and Jack could tell that.

"To be honest, I'm a bit freaked by the test results, but I feel completely healthy, the same as I always do." The Dark haired seventeen year old spoke while his Cybertronian lover came over wanting to see the results herself as well, she also seemed freaked out by this as well.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Miko questioned asking why everyone was making a big deal about Jack's glowing. She didn't like being left out of the loop and Bumble Bee began beeping answering her question, though that didn't really help since she hadn't fully picked up on translating that yet. "Can someone who doesn't beep at me please explain?"

"Jack has Energon mixed in with his bloodstream." Rafael explained to her making Miko's eyes light up hearing that, maybe he was turning into a transformer, or maybe even better, they were all turning into transformers, that would be so cool.

"Miko, no." Jack spoke up from where he was still sitting on the exam table and sighed not sure what they should do. "I don't know if this is a good thing or not, but I don't really feel any different to be honest Optimas."

"Hold on Prime, are you telling me that Jack here had Energon pumping out from his heart, I though it was dangerous to humans." Agent Fowler stated looking annoyed at the leader of the Autobots.

"That is what we believed, but it seems something has happened to Jack and whatever it is has made him much more powerful." The leader of team Prime stated in response to the agent before Ultra Magnus then spoke up still rubbing where Jack had hit him.

"I can attest to that." The key second in command stated before showing where Jack hit him. "I though he'd break his hand or something and told him to hit me."

"Mom, while this is all very interesting, I wanna take Saturday off from my grounding and take Arcee to a costume party, don't worry, no one will suspect anything." Jack spoke asking his mother if he could go out with his lover to enjoy a party where everyone would just think she's in costume.

"Jack, I don't think that's a good idea right now." June spoke up before seeing the pleading look in his eyes and let out a sigh. "If Optimas says it's okay, then you can go." She relented telling him that he could go if Optimas gave them the okay.

"I told them it would be alright if you gave the okay as well." Optimas then explained to Mrs. Darby about his answer to that same question. Though Jack seemed to have an annoyed look on his face because of this.

"Then Since Optimas said he was alright with it, you can go." This made Jack and Arcee very happy as she shrunk down to human size and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck while he wrapped his around her waist and the two were about to kiss. "Uh uh, your grounding for being intimate may be up, but none of that in front of the others." Mrs. Darby told them making them blush and let go.

"I believe that the Humans should head home now, it's getting late after all." Ratchet spoke up gesturing towards the time showing that it was getting late now. "I'll continue to run the tests on Jack's blood sample and check his scans for any signs of problems."

"Hey Raf, it wouldn't be a good idea for Arcee and I to ride to the party with her in vehicle mode, is it alright if we borrow bumble bee for the party?" The dark haired seventeen year old questioned asking if they could ride in Bee to and from the party.

"It's alright with me, but you should be asking bumble bee that question." The young genius stated saying that they should ask his guardian that question instead of him. Though Bee then began beeping in response to the question making Jack and Arcee smile.

"Thanks Bee." Jack spoke having picked up how to understand Bumble Bee's beeping. Then Arcee and the other guardians transformed into vehicle mode and drove the humans to their houses, except for Fowler and June, who had their own rides.

The ride back to the Darby household was an excited one, they could actually get 'intimate' again once they got there. Though they still had to deal with Jack's mother being around as well. The two of them began joking about that while Arcee could feel him starting to poke into her slightly, she teased him about it intending to just make him blush, though he turned the tables on her by suggesting that she'd be the one riding him once they got home as they both laughed.

Almost immediately once they got the garage door down Arcee transformed and shrunk down to Jack size and the two shared a soft, yet passionate, kiss together. "You're amazing Arcee." Jack stated between kisses making her blush in response before leaning up and kissing her lover again. Though his mother came out to the Garage a moment later because they were taking so long.

"Alright, that's enough goodnight kisses, it's bed time." Mrs. Darby stated telling them to get off to sleep while her son seemed to get an idea, she'd seen that look before from Jack's father and knew exactly what it meant, though all she had to do was answer it before he even spoke. "No." Came the answer making her son and his lover pout hearing her answer before she even heard the question come from him.

"Okay." He sighed grabbing the blanket he'd tossed onto Arcee every night for the past two weeks, and then draped it over her when she was in her vehicle mode. "Goodnight Arcee."

"Goodnight Jack, pleasant dreams." She responded to her human lover as he went into the house and she powered herself down. June just sighed knowing they were probably going to try something and went off to bed herself.

The following day was Friday, and Vince and his crew had learned not to mess with Jack as much as they had been, though they still felt the need to tease him once school had let out. Once again, Jack was gathering things into his backpack from his locker and slung it over his shoulder as they all showed up basically surrounding him with Vince looking annoyed at Jack for having hit him yesterday, though Jack just smirked at his handywork seeing Vince was bandaged from where he'd hit him.

"So Darby, what's your excuse, your mother say you can't go to the party?" The blond questioned as Jack shut his locker paying no mind to the bully and not much caring what he has to say.

"No, she said I could go, and she's allowed to go to." Jack responded which made the cheerleaders in the group curious since whoever this girl is, they've never met her at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Prime, Chapter 9

Though Jack and Arcee wanted to get intimate that night, they two of them tried desperately not to out of respect for his mother. Somehow, they managed to stay put as Mrs. Darby actually woke up to find Jack in his bed sleeping, and when she went to look for Arcee she was still right outside in the garage. This made her proud of them to be able to restrain themselves when needed, she then nudged Arcee waking her a bit as the Cybertronian Femme then transformed into robot form and stretched out curious as to why she'd been woken up by her and not Jack.

"Something wrong June?" Arcee questioned with a slight yawn while stretching out. "Usually I'm woken up by Jack."

"Nothings wrong, but I'd like to say I'm glad you and Jack could control yourselves." The Dark haired woman responded explaining why she'd gotten Arcee up. "Why don't you go wake him up, I'm sure it'd be a nice change of pace from his alarm clock."

Hearing that Arcee's optics lit up and she went inside, after shrinking down of course, to go wake up her lover. "Jack honey, it's time to get up." She spoke in a soft sing song voice trying to get him up.

"Saturday." The dark haired young man spoke up not wanting to get up so early. "Sleep in." This made the Cybertronian sigh in slight annoyance that he wasn't getting up, though she got an idea and leaned closer to speak.

"Come on Jack, wake up." She purred into his ear softly, though he seemed to not want to get up with it being Saturday. "The sooner you get up, the sooner we can cuddle in my room." This, got his attention, as he opened up one eye to look up at his lover and sighed starting to stretch out before sitting up and sharing a good morning kiss.

"I gotta find a costume for tonight." He sighed remembering the party, though he had a few choices to wear. "How about helping me find the right one beautiful?"

"Alright then, your mom is making breakfast anyway, so we have a moment to figure out which one." She agreed while he began to show her the different costumes he had, she really liked the red one though, so he'd decided to go with that before getting dressed and heading off down the hall to breakfast.

"Smells great mom." Jack stated going and sitting at the breakfast table and began eating while Arcee enjoyed a couple of energon tablets. "You're really a great cook."

"Thanks, I'll be working the night shift tonight so I won't be back until early in the morning." Mrs. Darby responded to her son telling him and he and Arcee would have the house to themselves tonight. "But that doesn't mean you can throw an after party and wreck the house." She joked adding it in as an after though making Jack groan a bit before letting out a smirk.

"Honestly, the only After party I'm interested in is one where it's just Arcee and I." This surprised both Jack's mother, as well as his Cybertronian lover to hear him say that, and Arcee blushed about how bold he was when it came to their relationship.

"Well, don't stay up too late." His mother responded telling them to get to bed at a decent time as they finished breakfast and had decided to go back to the base, partly because of wanting to know more from Jack's test results, but mostly because Jack wanted to be intimate with Arcee again.

They rode off towards the base while Jack's mother had gone to help a friend of hers from work. The whole group was there this morning, Miko and Bulkhead were told to go practice her guitar somewhere else and to find an empty room. Bumble Bee was watching cartoons with Rafael, some of the others were chatting, and Ratchet was still studying Jack's medical information from last night's scans, it was clear he found them to be off in some way, humans shouldn't have energon in their systems after all, which made him an anomaly.

"Ah, you're here. Good, Jack I need you to lay down for another scan." The Cybertronian Medic spoke once they were back at the base, though the seventeen year old sighed annoyed he did as he was asked and the scans began showing that there wasn't much change from yesterday.

"No changes, that means the Energon is still in my system and hasn't dissipated like it does in Cybertronians when used." Jack spoke seeing the surprised look on the team medic's faceplate as he then drew another blood sample to check out and see what might be cause it. "If you're done we'll be in Arcee's room... And we're turning off the Com completely." He added in the last part saying they wouldn't be answering the Com at all until they were done, which made Arcee blush remembering that's why they'd gotten into trouble last time.

"Very well, but once the two of you are finished I should have some new tests set up to test the Energon in your bloodstream." Ratchet Spoke telling Jack that once he and Arcee were done being Intimate he'd have more tests for the young man, which sorta made things Awkward as they left the main area and went off to her room.

"Well, that was awkward." The seventeen year old stated as they locked the door behind them and turned off the com to the room entirely powering it down just to be on the safe side. "Still, it'll be nice to be 'intimate' with you again."

"Ya, I've been needing this for the past two weeks." Arcee responded to her human lover as they shared a passionate kiss and started to strip down. "Now take me Jack."

That was all he needed to hear as two of them then began to explore one another's bodies once again. "You're incredible." The Dark haired young man spoke between their kisses while she began to let him inside her.

"So are you." She then responded while 'riding' her lover and getting the satisfaction that she'd been craving over the past two weeks. "I want all of it Jack, don't let any of it go to waste." Hearing this made him release inside her almost instantly as she milked him for every last drop. Despite the fact that the two of them have had 'the talk' it seemed they were craving one another too much to have cared about worrying with protection.

The two had nodded off after such passionate intimacy, and where now sleeping together with her head on his chest and arms around his neck while Jack had his arms around her waist. They were both naked and seemed to be at peace in one another's arms. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and this was no exception. A banging came to her door which was locked, though it sounded as though one of the other Autobots were knocking on the door waking the two of them up and making them get dressed in a hurry before opening the door to see Optimas standing there which made them blush a bit hoping they wouldn't be punished.

"Ratchet is ready with the tests, turning off the Com while you were like that was a good call." The Prime spoke while they looked surprised that he wasn't punishing them for being together, thankfully.

"Alright then, we'll be right there." The dark haired seventeen year old stated saying that they would be there in just a moment, to which the team leader nodded and let them finish getting properly dressed, he could tell they had rushed to do so.

"Alright Ratchet, so what are theses tests you want Jack to do?" The Cybertronian Femme questioned asking what they were going to have her lover doing and noticed that they'd set up targets and some scrap metal around as well.

"These tests are going to help us determine what Jack can do with his newfound Energon abilities." The Team medic then explained to them about what they are doing, and why. Honestly it looked more like they were testing to see if Jack was up to stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Prime, Chapter 10

They had Jack dealing with different tests to see just what he could do and what he couldn't, though this took awhile they found that Jack was capable of punching through cybertronian metals if he focused and hit hard enough. They also discovered that he can not produce projectiles...yet. The next few tests were basic scans, and now currently they have him trying to focus while using his energon and look around the room to see if he had any abnormal sight abilities.

"What do you see Jack?" The team medic questioned while the seventeen year old's eyes were glowing their cybertronian green color, they were curious to see if there's anything new that they might not have.

"I see, everyone. But it's like I'm looking at them through a scouter, whenever I lock onto someone basic information that I know about them show up, but also new stuff such as weight, measurements, and any possible weak or damaged points." He answered looking at the various people around him before checking out Arcee and seeing her measurements and looking surprised because it showed waist and bust size.

"A girl's measurements and vitals are private Jack." She teased making her lover blink and turn his eyes back to normal. "So Ratchet, any new information on my boyfriend?"

"I'd need to run a few scans and get another sample to be certain." The Autobot Medic told them saying he had to run the tests again. Though Jack understood his concerns it was clear he didn't want to deal with them again.

"Is that really necessary Doc? I feel fi.." Jack began but then collapsed making everyone visibly worried as his mother began to check his vitals to make sure he was alright. Thankfully, he was okay, just exhausted from all the testing that he'd just done.

"He's alright, just collapsed from overstressing himself on the tests." June stated telling them that her son was alright an everyone let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding, including the Cybertronians who don't need to breathe while Arcee hugged her unconscious lover, just glad that he was going to be okay.

Sometime Later Jack began to stir and looked up seeing Arcee smiling at him with his head in her lap while she was playing with his hair making him smile softly. "A guy could get used to waking up like this." He joked getting a soft kiss from his lover in response before having to go deal with getting scanned and taking another blood sample. "So what's the verdict doc?"

"It is good to see you are awake, it seems that you depleted your energon when preforming all those tasks, though there is something surprising I think you all should see." Ratchet stated showing them all four sets of what the blood samples looked like. "The first two are actually very similar, though here is the sample that I took while you were unconscious, and notice that it's got a lack of energon."

"So what about the fourth sample, don't leave us in the dark Ratchet." Miko spoke up wanting to know what the next sample held, she was curious and excited to know if Jack was going to turn into a superhero or something because of whatever is going on with him.

"Yes well, the fourth sample as you can see has a slight increase in energon from the third sample." The Cybertronian medic explained to them making the group look surprised, except for those who didn't quite understand, and instead looked confused about what's going on.

"In english please." Jack's mother asked wanting to know just what's up with her son, she was worried about what might be going on with him and everyone understood that.

"In simple terms, it looks like Jack's body is actually making it's own energon, like how our human bodies make blood." Rafael explained to Jack's worried mother and anyone else who was curious about what going on.

"We should run the blood sample test again tomorrow, but I believe that more scans won't be necessary." Optimas stated telling them that other than needing another sample, which annoyed Jack, they shouldn't need more information. "For now you should hurry along, your costume party is waiting."

"Thanks Optimas." The dark haired young man spoke thanking their leader as Jack and Arcee left with Bumblebee to get to his house for him to change into his costume.

Jack ran into his house to change quickly and was wearing worn out brown boots along with slightly torn jeans with a metal armored knee guard on one leg and two large belts that dangled by his side for show. On his head was a red headband and a blond wig, while he wore a red metal chest plate with one metal arm going all the way down his left arm. His hands had gloves on that were fingerless. He'd dressed up like a character named Dart from Legend of Dragoon, one of his favorite ps1 games and also had a sword attached to one of his belts on a loop, though, it was actually just a prop, it was still metal just like his armor. After he was done dressing he got into the driver's side of Bee and drove to the community center and found a parking spot.

"Alright Bee, you can tap into the wifi here and play games with Raf until we've gotten enough fill of the party." Jack spoke while getting out and walking to the front of the muscle car transformer while Vince and his goons had walked up.

"Really, and here I thought you wouldn't show up Darby. Let me guess your date couldn't make it." The blond bully laughed at his own joke while so did his crew annoying the dark haired seventeen year old before opening the passenger side door to let Arcee out. They all looked surprised seeing the Cybertronian woman, whom they thought was just a normal woman in a costume.

"Actually, I'm right here." Arcee spoke standing next to Jack making the group stare, including Sierra and the other cheerleaders, who were speechless about how amazing Jack's girlfriend looked. "Shall we go enjoy ourselves Jack?"

"Lets." He nodded in agreement wrapping his arms around Arcee's waist while she laid her head on his right shoulder and they began heading inside where everyone else also started staring as well.

"Whoa, Darby's got game." One of the students who saw Jack with Arcee spoke getting nudged in stomach by his own girlfriend's elbow in annoyance. Still, she had to admit that Darby's girlfriend was quite beautiful.

"Alright, how much is he paying you to pretend to be his girlfriend?" Vince then spoke up after he and his crew caught up to the two of them, it had to be a trick, there's no way Darby could get a girl like that.

"He's not, I'm with Jack because I choose to." Arcee explained saying that she willingly chose to be with him because she wanted to, not because someone was paying her. "Besides, Jack's an amazing Lover."

"Arcee!?" Jack then spoke up about her saying that, which made him blush. It was clear that the people there had dirty minds, well, they are teenagers, so that's to be expected anyway.

"Sorry Jack. And ladies, don't even think about it, that's mine." She then teased liking to make her boyfriend blush, the Femme Autobot just told the girls that his 'member' belonged to her and that they aren't to touch it.

"Please, Darby probably wouldn't know what to do with it even if he had the chance, why don't you try a real man." The Blond bully then spoke up telling Arcee that she should try hooking up with him instead of Jack.

"Funny, the only real man I see around here has his arms around my waist." She then mocked telling him to leave her alone because he wasn't impressive and she only saw Jack as a real man, this made the blond bully get mad as showed signs that he was clearly going to try something.

"Now listen here you Bi-" That's all Vince had time to say, the moment he'd tried to insult Arcee Jack had laid him out with one punch across the face and sending him sliding into a table knocking it over by accident.

"Don't ever talk about my girlfriend that way again." He spoke before looking to the bully's group making them back up afraid of what he might do to them next. "You two, clean up the mess and take that trash outside." This made the two bullies that he'd spoken to pick up Vince to take him out to his car while the rest began cleaning up the spill.


	11. Chapter 11

Prime, Chapter 11

Arcee couldn't believe it, that was the first time other than when dealing with Mech that she'd ever seen Jack hit another human. What's more, he hit Vince because he was insulting her. Jack had stood up for her, he put up with the bully all the time at work, or school, but this was different. He'd never fought back when he was the one being bullied, but when the blond tried to insult her.. Jack really is wonderful, he wouldn't fight by for his own sake, but would for the sake of someone else. For the sake of.. her. The two were currently at another of the tables where her lover had offered her a drink and she'd sipped on it a bit before noting that it tasted funny.

"No doubt Vince's doing, he probably spiked the punch." Jack sighed before poring out the contents of his cup and throwing it away. Though it soon became clear that she didn't understand what the term spiked drink meant. "You know how Dark Energon made you dizzy, basically that, but for humans." He explained to her saying that humans had something similar.

"Oh, I understand now." Arcee spoke saying she'd understood, though she had watched around the party before noticing that a slow dance had come on, it sort of looked interesting to her, but she didn't really know how to dance since she'd never bothered to learn.

"Would you like to dance?" The dark haired seventeen year old asked bowing slightly and holding out his hand waiting for Arcee to take it, which she did, but hesitantly while he began leading her to the dancefloor.

"Jack, I don't know how to dance." She whispered which made her lover just smile and take her hands in his before moving them up to his neck.

"I'll teach you, it's easy. Just sway slowly to the music." He spoke wrapping his arms around her waist as they were moving left and right to the music while slowly moving around the room, though soon the song came to an end and they left the dance floor since Jack wasn't really one for dancing to fast music when other people were around.

"While this is fun Jack, I think I'd like to just go home now, all these flashing lights are giving me a headache." The Cybertronian femme spoke up saying she wanted to go home now, to which he nodded in agreement while heading off to where they'd left bumblebee.

"Thanks for waiting Bee." Jack spoke thanking the muscle car transformer who beeped in response as they headed off back towards the Darby Household.

After thanking Bumblebee again once they got back to the Darby household where all the lights were out, Jack and Arcee went inside the house as the muscle car transformer simply beeped another you're welcome and then drove off to go back to Rafael's house to shut down for the night. Meanwhile Ratchet was still running his tests and found something important and called for Optimas to come and see it.

"What is it old friend?" The leader of Team Prime questioned coming in to check the results and see what Ratchet had found, looking over the basic information it didn't look like much of a change earlier.

"Optimas sir, I've gone over the tests several times and I've discovered something you might need to take a look it." The Autobot Medic spoke gesturing for him to come over and check out the results that they'd found. Though, when Optimas took a look he was surprised by what he'd seen.

"Are you sure this is the correct sample?" Optimas then questioned surprised and having worry in his voice. This couldn't be correct, there's no way Jack had begun doing that.

"Yes, whatever is going on with Jack is changing him in ways that we couldn't possibly imagine." Ratchet spoke nodding about what they'd found, he'd really hoped that maybe the machines were malfunctioning, but doubted it since they'd brought cybertronian tech back with them when they returned to earth.

"Keep these findings secret for now, we don't want the others to begin to worry, especially Jack, Arcee, and June." With that the leader headed off to continue whatever he was doing a moment ago before he was called in to go check out the results of Ratchet's tests.

Sometime early in the morning the next day June had come home and noticed that Arcee wasn't in the garage which meant one of two things, she was back at the base, or she was in Jack's room. She decided to go check on her son just to make sure things were okay and looked surprised when she opened the door. Her son had scratches all down his back which looked like they were turning a silverish color, she also saw that his and Arcee's clothes were on the floor and that the two were curled up onto the bed together resting peacefully. She mentally thanked herself for getting Jack a new metal bedframe when his old one had broken awhile back due to how old it was. She decided to let them sleep, the two weeks for being intimate were up anyway and went off to bed herself. Though later on Jack woke up and stretched out before getting dressed and deciding to let Arcee sleep in a bit.

Jack walked into the living room to the smell of breakfast and stretched out with a yawn before sitting down to his plate of bacon and eggs. "Morning mom, smells good." He spoke pouring him a drink to start the day.

"Morning Jack, where's Arcee?" June questioned saying good morning to her son, she already knew that Arcee was in Jack's bed last night, but wanted to see if he'd make up an excuse.

"Sleeping right now, thought it'd be nice to let her rest after having to deal with the jerks from school at the party." He then explained to his mother about where Arcee is and stating that she was sleeping.

"And you two had a long night I see." The nurse then spoke making her son look at her surprised and feeling kind of awkward hearing his mother make that kind of joke. "I can figure out on my own how you got the scratches on your back, but why are they sivlerish?"

"Silverish? What do you mean mom?" Jackson then questioned asking what she meant since for all he knew they were just healing up normally, he didn't really feel any different than he normally would anyway.

"The scratches on your back, they're..Metal?" His mother explained rubbing her hand across her son's back surprised that she was feeling metal instead of the normal scratches that she would have felt when he got scratches on himself from climbing trees as a child.

"Metal?" He questioned surprised reaching back and trying to feel them, surprised when he felt the cool touch of metal where scratched skin should be. "I'll, have Ratchet look it over when we go back to the base today for more tests. For now, don't mention it to Arcee, I'm gonna throw a shirt on before she wakes."

"Alright then, I won't say anything, but you should still ask Ratchet as soon as possible." Jack's mother spoke while her son went off to get a shirt and putting it on in order to hide the metallic scratches from his sleeping lover.

"Mmm, morning lover." Arcee spoke waking up shortly after Jack had got his shirt on, it was clear she was still half asleep, but that she was still trying to tease him a bit.

"Morning beautiful, mom's home so dress first before you come out of my.. our room. Don't want mom to have a heart attack seeing you naked." He joked kissing Arcee good morning while she leaned up into his kiss.

"Alright then, still, maybe we could have some fun before we head out?" The femme Cybertronian half joked wanting to see her lover's reaction to her suggesting they enjoy themselves again.

"Sorry, not with mom here, we'll enjoy ourselves after we get back to base, alright?" The dark haired seventeen year old suggested telling her that they would do that later while she started getting dressed and then looked around a bit before noticing something missing.

"Honey, have you seen my breastplate?" She then questioned looking under the bed and around the general area not finding it. "I don't see it anywhere."

"Let's see... I think so." Nodded Jack as he helped look around the room and went over to the closet where he'd thrown his costume off at and finding her breastplate in the pile. "here it is."


	12. Chapter 12

Prime, Chapter 12

Jack and Arcee drove down the road towards the base with Jack's mother in her car following, the two of them had decided to try to get there as fast as possible while still following the laws of the road until they got to the passage which had no speed limit and took off as fast as they could going from zero to two hundred in 2.8 seconds, which was a new personal best for Arcee as they came to a stop with a skid across the floor making those that were actually there stop and raise an eyebrow at the two of them while Arcee had transformed back into her robot form.

"What was that about not going for joyrides?" Ratchet then spoke up reminding them that they were supposed to still be grounded.

"Optimas said no joyriding around, only to School, Work, Home, and The Base. Since we were going straight to the base instead of joyriding it technically isn't breaking the rules." Jack stated as Optimas looked down at him seeing his loophole that the two of them had just exploited.

"Well played Jack, you haven't broken my rules technically speaking, however, please refrain from speeding into the base again as you might accidentally crash into someone." The leader of team Prime spoke commending him for seeing the loophole that he'd missed when it came to joyriding.

"Of course Optimas, sorry about that." The dark haired seventeen year old apologized as Jack's mother pulled up as well. "Hey beautiful, why don't you go ahead, I'll catch up after Ratchet is done with his tests."

"I don't mind sitting with you Jack, besides, it might be more fun if you're there to 'enjoy the show'." She teased blowing her hot cybertronian breath onto him seductively again while saying she didn't mind waiting for her lover while Bumblebee showed up with Rafael.

"Good timing, Bumblebee, I need you and Arcee to go on a scouting mission, Agent Fowler has discovered a potential new Energon deposit here on earth, with no Decpeticons around it's safe to let Rafael ride along." Optimas then spoke up telling Bumblebee to take Raf and Arcee to go on a scouting mission, which Arcee seemed to want to object to.

"It's alright Arcee, we should be done with the tests by the time you get back." Jack encouraged telling his Cybertronian lover to go as well, which she reluctantly agreed to and Ratchet opened a space bridge allowing them to head out on the mission.

"Jack, I need to do another scan, and draw another sample." Ratchet then spoke once Arcee Bumblebee and Rafael had all left and the bridge was closed. "We found something last night and I'd like to ask you a few questions about it.

"Alright then Doc, shoot." The Dark haired young man agreed while laying down for the scan to let the team medic do his thing. "Figure of speech."

"Alright, firstly have you come into any contact with Energon recently?" The doctor then began asking while finishing the scanning process as Jack then sat up and allowed Ratchet to draw a new sample of blood to check out and compare to the others that he'd drawn.

"Other than Arcee and a few energon tablets, no." He answered watching the doctor work with this new stuff he'd just gotten to compare it to the old ones.

"Interesting, and have you come to receive any injuries recently?" Team Prime's chief medic then asked next waiting to see what Jack would say next.

"Not really, unless you count the scratches on my back from Arcee." Jack stated taking off his shirt to show Ratchet the metal on his back. "It doesn't hurt or anything thoooOUG!" He began to state as Ratchet took one of his tools and scraped a piece of the metal off leaving Jack bleeding slightly from it. "Dude, that hurt Ratchet, ever herd of anesthesia?"

"My apologies Jack, but, I believe your mother can tend do your bleeding." Ratchet then spoke while starting to check out the metal and blood sample from Jack's back to see what might have caused this and checking it under the microscope while Jack's mother June attended to her son's back while his energon infused blood was still dripping slightly from his back.

"Give it to us straight Ratchet, what's going on?" June demanded while patching her son's back and wiping away the blood to be surprised by how it was clotting again with a silverish metal already. "Is my son going to be alright?"

"I can't say for certain, however he seems to be healthy. His body seems as though it's actually manufacturing it's own internal energon source, and with energon, comes cybertronian assets." Team Prime's doctor spoke up saying that Jack was actually able to make his own energon inside his body and didn't need to search for it the way they did. "It also seems that his body is producing more Iron than is normal in a human, which explains the metal clogging the scratches instead of regular scabs."

"So basically, I'm turning into a transformer?" He questioned trying to understand just what's going on with him as his mother and the others seemed worried about what's going on with their favorite high school senior.

"Something akin, yes. But I believe that we still need to keep this a secret from the others until we are one hundred percent certain." The old medic agreed about that while telling them not to say anything to anyone.

"Keep what A Secret?" Miko questioned having snuck up on the group and seeing Jack's back covered in dried energon blood and metal.

Meanwhile this routine check that Fowler had stated turned messy fast, While there were energon mines around they had run into a lot of vehicrons as well as Breakdown and Knockout, along with Soundwave. They had to be careful and were quickly overrun as Airrachnid also appeared from the wall they were hiding behind and grabbed Arcee pulling her back with her extra legs with Arcee screaming for Bumblebee to fall back and get Rafael to safety. Once he'd finally gotten time bumblebee then began beeping into his com requesting a bridge and sounding terrified. The others bridged him back immediately as they saw how beaten up bumblebee had been, dents, scratches, and he was leaking energon badly having to go onto life support almost immediately.

"Is bumblebee going to be okay?" Rafael asked worried about what would happen to his best friend and guardian. "Please, tell me he'll pull through."

Bumblebee began beeping in response, though weakly while lifting up one arm as if flexing a muscle saying that he'd be alright as they began to explain how they were ambushed at the mine by over fifty vehicrons along with the decepticons who were being lead by someone calling themselves Galvatron, and that they took Arcee during the commotion which made Jack worried and run to the computers.

"JACK!" Optimas spoke calling out to the young man while he furiously began trying to hunt down Arcee's signal after hearing what happened, it was clear he was worried and didn't listen to the Prime at all, too focused on trying to figure out where his lover had been taken. "Jack, stop."

"How can you be so calm when Arcee is in enemy hands?" Jack then demanded asking Optimas just how he could remain calm during such an important time and continuing to run a scan.

"This isn't helping Jack, I know you love Arcee, but stressing out will lead to mistakes, and that's not helpful to anyone." Miko spoke placing her hand on Jack's shoulder after heading over to where he was at. This caused everyone to look surprised since usually she was the one all for going wild. "What?" She then questioned noticing all eyes were on her at the moment.

"You're right Miko, thanks." He sighed calming down and began to be more thorough with his searches and possible places they could have taken her. Though they didn't give them any results, once Bumblebee was put into stasis to heal up Ratchet then came over and began working on their searches, though shielding would indicate that they wouldn't be able to find them so easily.

"We need to find her fast before she get's hurt, or worse, winds up dead." Ratchet spoke though Jack stopped at that mention and began shaking hearing that before running off to Arcee's room not wanting to let the others see him cry so that he didn't worry them.

"Dead.. THAT'S IT!" Rafael spoke up suddenly getting an idea. "Ratchet, if they're on earth then if we bounce the signal off of every satellite in earth's orbit we could cover the entire earth in a signal that would dissipate around shielded areas." The younger boy spoke up realizing that they could use a different type of signal to blanket everything and pinpoint them that way.

"Of course, and if we fire it from all the way around the planet out into space we could locate any ships that may be out in space above the signal, you're a genius Rafael." The team medic spoke up telling Rafael that he was actually really smart to have come up with such an idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Prime, Chapter 13

While the Autobots were working on getting enough power to do the scan Arcee was dangling from the brig where Airachnid was pushing her back and forth with her extra limbs making her swing through the air. It was clear she'd taken severe damage as she was slowly dripping Energon onto the floor while the spider was laughing at her for how easy that was under the leadership of Galvatron making the Femme Autobot spit in her face.

"You dare to spit on me?" Airrachnid hissed using an extra arm to jab into Arcee's shoulder piercing it along with the inner workings that allow her to move her arm freely and making her scream out in pain.

"Airachnid, you're supposed to be getting information from her, not playing around." A deep and gravely voice spoke up walking into the room, they looked like Megatron, but different somehow too.

"Apologies my lord, but she refuses to yield the information we seek." The Decepticon spoke saying that she couldn't get anything from Arcee at all. "She's quite resilient."

"Megattrron?" Arcee then spoke looking at the being the voice belonged too seeing a resemblance in the two as her words were shaky and she looked very weak.

"Megatron? Hahahahah That bot is a fool, I am Galvatron True Leader of the new Decepticon Army." The being now known as Galvatron spoke striking Arcee where she was already leaking with his fist causing her to scream out in intense pain. "Proceed to extract the information by any means you see fit."

"Yesss, lord Galvatron." The Spider femme spoke with a dark hiss as she aimed her extra limbs at Arcee while scratching her faceplate with a single claw melting through it slightly.

Meanwhile it had been three days, but they finally managed to get through to everything and were ready to input the coordinates to scan the entire planet and space as well. They fired it up and the scan began showing a craft that was stationed in one of the completely depleted energon mines from earth getting the exact location. They then proceeded to roll out almost immediately though for once it wasn't Miko who had snuck along with them, this time, it was Jack.

"If they hurt her I'll..." Jack began hiding behind the corner that Optimas, Ultra Magnus, and Wheel Jack had hidden behind as well.

"Jack, what are you doing here, this is not safe for humans." The Leader of team Prime spoke saying that he shouldn't be there with them because it was dangerous.

"News flash Optimas, I'm not exactly human anymore." He then stated with his eyes glowing their cybertronian green again while scanning the area before something clicked in his brain and all of a sudden he could hear Arcee's screams of pain making him worry. "They're torturing her. She's this way." He then bolted from the corner and started off towards where he heard Arcee's screams coming from.

"He can.. hear her?" Wheel Jack questioned about whatever was going on with Jack. Whatever kind of abilities the young human had gotten they were new even to cybertronian standards. Then he suddenly realized something. "JACK!" The three of them shouted before chasing after the young human before getting shot at by Vehicrons after being seen.

Jack in the meantime had found his way as close as he could and desperately was trying to figure out which door it was before his eyes began glowing with a bluish tint to his green cybertronian and he could see through the doors almost like x-ray vision and ran before finding the room Arcee was in and trying to get the door open. When he was denied he began punching the door in order to get through and putting a dent in part of it where it was supposed to open up allowing him to get a grip and being pulling. Though on the other side was Airachnid armed and ready for whoever was coming to save Arcee, but her worry soon grew to interest seeing that it was actually Jack.

"jack, what a pleasant surprisse." Airachnid hissed seeing Jack there with a twisted yet interested smile on her face. "My, you've grown to be quite handsome for an earthling." She teased thinking she could have some fun, though when Jack saw Arcee he glared at her angrily.

"Get away from her you Scraplet dropping." He spoke boldly telling Airachnid to get away from Arcee and getting angrier by the second. "NOW!"

"Oh, come now Jack, we haven't seen each other in over a year, why fight now?" The Spider Decepticon spoke while walking towards him, but at the same time also crawling along the walls of the room to get a better view of him.

"What have you done to Arcee?" He demanded looking defiant at her and refusing to allow her to get to him.

"Oh, it's not my doing Jack, this was lord Galvatron's orders. Besides, why waste your time with someone headed towards the scrapyard when I could show you what a real woman can do?" She began flirting with the young man, something about him has made him more appealing to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. "Maybe it's those piercing green eyes of yours that's different, but the look in them intrigues me."

"Too bad, I'm leaving, and I'm taking Arcee with me." Jackson Darby spoke refusing to give her the satisfaction of seeing him afraid again as she used one of her clawed fingers to lift up his chin.

"Mmmm, delicious. How about a taste?" She then questioned leaning down intending to make Jack kiss her before getting shot in the face by an energon blast. The surprising thing, it came from jack as his right hand appeared to be a blaster similar to that of Optimas Prime.

"I said no." He repeated making her hiss at him seeing the blaster as she put a hand up to her face wincing in pain. "Now get out of my way."

"You want Arcee so badly, come and get her." Airachind answered aiming her own blaster at Jack as Arcee began to stir awake from all the commotion making her fearful of what was going on, she couldn't see the entirety of Jack though, and thus, didn't see his blaster arm.

"JAACK!" The Femme Autobot cried in fear of what might happen while Airachnid prepared to fire her weapon charging it up.

"One shot, is all it takes." Jack spoke darkly as his eyes flashed crimson and he fired just as the Decepticon was about to fire on him making his shot collide with her own before it could even leave the barrel.

"JAAAAAACCKK!" The Femme decepticon called out as her blaster exploded on her arm and sent her careening in a downward spiral towards the bottom of brig that Arcee was currently tied up in.

"Come on Arcee, let's get you home." He smiled going over to his lover and shot down the cuffs, though this did tire him a bit he wasn't going to pass out like last time.

"Jack, I've taken too much damage go on without me." The Femme Autobot spoke telling her lover to escape while he can, but he refused to go and began pulling with all his might dragging her across the floor.

"No way, I'm not gonna loose you again." The dark haired young man stated while they made their way towards an exit while he started picking up autobot radio frequency. "Optimas, Optimas can you here me? I've got Arcee, hurry, I'm just about out of the brig where Arcee was being held."

"Jack? Hold on, we're almost there." The Leader of Team Prime spoke as they could hear someone coming towards the door, thankfully though, the shadow they saw belonged to Ultra Magnus.

"JAAACK!" The familiar voice of Airachnid could be heard as she was climbing back up towards where Jack Almost had Arcee free from the room. "I'm going to enjoy taking your HEAD!" She shouted sound angry and spiteful before making it up to them, only to be faced down with Optimas, Wheel Jack, Ultra Magnus, and Jack, all aiming their blasters at her at once making her retreat through a vent panel in the ship.

"I'll carry her Jack, With Wheel Jack's skills with a blade and Optima's combat skills as a Prime she'd be safest like that." Ultra Magnus spoke saying he would carry Arcee to the base and surprisingly despite their differences Jack allowed him to do so.

"Jack, see if you can radio the base for a ground bridge." Optimas spoke making the young man look surprised before trying to get through, somehow he'd been able to do that though. "This is Jack calling for emergency ground bridge, we have Arcee please respond immediately."

"Jack? Understood, bridge is on it's way." Ratchet spoke up as a green swirling vortex appeared in front of them and they all began heading inside with it closing before any Decepticons could get to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Prime, Chapter 14

Jack and the others had gotten through and hurriedly rushed Arcee into intensive care to be treated immediately. They were so busy with that they didn't notice Jack's blaster arm. Everyone was at the window watching and hoping for the best as Ratchet but the Femme cybertronian on an energon drip while working to seal up the leaking spots as well as assess the extent of the damage. It was taking quite awhile and everyone looked worried as the time passed hour by hour, minute by minute, second, by second.

"Come on Beautiful, you've gotta pull through." Jackson Darby spoke worriedly watching the intensive surgery and seeing the braces that had to be put around Arcee made him feel useless.

"Don't worry Jack, she's a fighter, she'll pull through." Miko spoke putting a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. it was then that she noticed his entire arm was metal and he had a blaster dangling from where his hand should be. "Since when can you do that?" She then questioned curious to take Jack's mind off of Arcee if only for a moment.

"Since on the ship, I used it to blow Airachnid's blaster off her arm and sending her tumbling in the explosion." He explained while Optimas overheard the conversation, he was more concerned with Arcee at the moment.

Ratchet then came out of the room looking worried himself and spoke. "I've done all I can Optimas, the only thing we can do now, is hope. Jack, you can go in, but only you for now."

"Thank you Ratchet." He spoke going in, it broke his heart seeing her like this and he began to break down, though the glass was soundproof, they could still physically see him crying. "Arcee, please, come back to me. I love you, I don't wanna loose you again."

Jack, really, there are other motorcycles out there." The faint voice of Arcee spoke as she had woken up, but clearly was still very weak while her lover rubbed his non metal arm in front of his eyes to wipe his tears away.

"I know, but.. you're my first." He smiled as his tears threatened to spill over again while she drifted back into unconsciousness for now. That was the exact same thing they'd said to one another the first time he believed that he'd lost her, and he left the room to allow Ratchet to look him over.

"Jackson Darby, today you have proven yourself to be a true kin to the cybertronians, and worthy to finally join the autobot ranks officially." Optimas spoke surprising Jack along with everyone else, including his mother.

"What are you saying Optimas?" He questioned wondering just what the Autobot Leader was talking about as the group looked at him confused.

"Ratchet, please." The Prime spoke to the team medic who nodded and began preparing as seat for Jack nearby.

"Of Course Optimas, it would be my honor to be the one to do this. Jackson, please sit here." Thought they didn't know what was going on Jack sat and waited for whatever it was they were doing while the team medic began working on Jack's arm, though it kind of tickled a bit, he couldn't feel just whatever tool it was Ratchet was using.

"From this day forward, I am officially appointing you as the new Autobot Scout for team Prime, and leader of the Autobot humans." Optimas Prime spoke with pride in his voice as Ratchet backed away showing Jack officially had the Autobot symbol now on his right arm which was currently metal making Jack and everyone look surprised.

"Optimas, I.. I dunno what to say." Jack smiled feeling honored as he rubbed his hand against the autobot symbol now imbedded in his arm. "I'll try my best not to let you down."

"You'd better, Still Jackson Darby is a great name for a human, but not so much for a Cybertronian." Ultra Magnus spoke up though it was clear he also felt prideful with Jack now officially a part of the cybertronian team.

"If I might suggest a name, how about Blurr, did you see how fast Jack was able to react out there, it was amazing." Wheel Jack suggested, though bumblebee began beeping about remembering an Autobot named Blurr on Cybertron.

"Alright what do you suggest Bee?" Jack questioned wanting to hear what the nearly recovered cybertronian could suggest.

After thinking for a moment Bumblebee began beeping again making them stop and look at Optimas given the name he'd just suggested while Ratchet then began to laugh hearing Bee's choice of Cybertronian name for Jack.

"It would be my honor to pass that name down to you Jack, if, you will accept it." Optimas spoke saying that he liked the idea of Jack taking that name for his Cybertronian identity.

"The Honor would be mine." He smiled agreeing as Ratchet nodded liking the idea quite a lot while Miko and those that didn't understand Bee's beeping looked confused.

"I don't get it, what name did Bee suggest?" Miko questioned having not been quite as able to understand as the others could while Fowler just motioned for her to shush.

"He is a lot like you were Optimas." Ratchet smiled as Optimas stepped forward and kneeled down in front of jack and opening up his chest to record this historic moment.

"Then it's settled, I Optimas Prime do hear by pass the name I once carried before my age as a Prime began. From now on, your cybertronian name, is Orion Pax. And, I'm proud of you for everything you've done." With a smile Optimas then closed up his chest once more completing the small ceremony as the others quietly cheered for Jack now having a cybertronian name to go by when he's on missions instead of them calling him by his human name.

"Thank you Optimas, I'll give it my all to live up to your legacy." The young Cybertronian Scout spoke up proud to have the name Orion Pax for his identity as a member of the autobot's cybertronian devision.

"Congratulations.. Orion." Ultra Maguns then spoke up congratulating Jack and calling him by his new Cybertronian name. while June seemed a bit worried about Jack taking a new name for himself, it felt like she was loosing him.

"Mom, I'm only Orion Pax when talking to the Autobots and Cybertronians, at home I still intend to be Jackson Darby, but no matter what name I'll always be your son." Jack spoke up telling his mother that she wasn't loosing him and that he wasn't going to start demanding everyone call him Orion all of a sudden.

"You have wisdom far greater than someone of your age Jack, I believe this is the right choice." Optimas nodded his approval of Jack's choice to remain with his human name for the sake of his mother and not giving up who he is.

A few weeks had gone by since the day Jackson Darby was granted the name Orion Packs, Arcee was slowly healing up, but still had a lot to do before she was ready for battle again. Jack was telling her about what had happened as she noted the Autobot symbol that looked like it had become a branding on his right arm, though when fully metal it was clear the design was melted into place. But, she didn't know that part yet, all she knew was that Jack was okay, and that he'd helped save her from Galvatron's ship. Suddenly the alarm began blaring making the two of them sigh.

"Hey Orion, you can make out with your girl later, it's mission time." Wheel Jack spoke up telling Jack to hurry up because they were needed to help deal with a decepticon attack.

"Orion?" She questioned raising one of her optic fiber guards in response to hearing what Wheel Jack had just called him by.

"I'll explain when I get back, until then rest and relax beautiful." The dark haired teen spoke kissing Arcee softly before heading over and climbing into Wheel Jack's driver seat before being bridged out to where the Decepticons were attacking some us government guys who were trying to defend themselves and the cargo they had.

"Be safe out there Jack." She smiled looking at the monitors and seeing Jack's face now up on the vitals screen along with the rest of her cybertronian team, she'd be sure to ask him about it when he get's back though.

"You're lucky to have a guy like Jack around." Miko smiled coming over to visit with Arcee while she was still healing up. "You know we never have any girltalk, now might be a fun time to try it."

"I know, Jack's the most amazing human I've ever met." Arcee smiled but agreed to have this 'girl talk' with Miko, whatever that was supposed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Prime, Chapter 15

While Jack had begun to officially be allowed on Mission, Optimas still made sure that his human studies came first, he wasn't allowed to go unless it was Friday or Saturday, and he had to finish his homework first. Though he could live with this arrangement he was still at the base every single day to visit Arcee, thankfully she was recovering fast and soon she'd be allowed to be officially released from medical care. Though out of curiosity the young Cybertronian Scout tried to see if he could scan a vehicle and transform, it didn't work, or if it was going to it didn't work quite yet. After climbing out of Wheel Jack the young man went over to see his girl and see how she's doing.

"Jack, really, I'm alright, and I should be allowed to finally be dismissed from medical custody soon." Arcee spoke kissing her lover saying that he needed to stop worrying so much because she was going to be alright, really. But she knew that he couldn't help but worry, it's a sign that he truly loves her after all.

"I know, but we'll both feel a lot better once you're out of medical bay." He nodded understanding that while the team medic had come in to check Arcee's stats looking over the medical charts for her and, once he was satisfied, spoke to them.

"Arcee, I'm happy to let you know that you're now at pique condition again, and you may finally leave sick bay." Ratchet spoke which made Arcee instantly stand up as quick as she could and lose balance before falling back down on her butt laughing awkwardly standing a bit slower now stating that she was alright, just head rush from standing too quickly. "Jack any new updates?"

"Other than this, I've been trying to see if I can manifest maybe a blade, or possibly transform, but at the moment, no such luck." The dark haired young man spoke in response while making his blaster appear with his right arm turning metal again in order to emphasize his point.

"Patients, I believe since your abilities began appearing when dealing with Cybetronians, they will manifest as you need them, if they manifest at all." The Doctor stated saying that it seemed that Jack got new abilities when he needed them for a certain task. "But, for now, you two are free to run off until Optimas gets back."

Hearing that, the two of them ran off towards Arcee's room almost immediately as she shrank down to human size and they began sharing passionate kisses with one another just glad to finally be back in one another's arms again. They had discovered two days ago that even though Jack's wounds now clot and scab over through metallic means, his normal human skin does eventually grow back over it as his body had returned to normal. They were too busy holding onto one another to even notice the world around them and barely remembered to lock the door and turn off the com so that no one bothered them as the two began having the wild insatiable intimacy that they'd had the night of the party with Arcee's fingers digging into his back once more and clawing down her lover's back as he brought her to repeated 'release' over and over again.

"You have no idea how badly I needed that." Arcee then spoke when they were done with their intimacy as she laid curled up to her lover's side with her head resting on his chest peacefully.

"I know what you mean." Jack stated saying he understood completely while laying on the human sized Mattress he'd thrown into the room to nap on whenever he was worn out from missions with his arm wrapped around his lover's back and part of her waist. Suddenly there came a knocking sound at the door and they sighed not wanting to get up, but having to do so anyway. He'd gained control over his ability to see through doors and things and so checked to see who it was finding Optimas behind the door. "Just a moment Optimas, please give us time to re dress." He spoke turning Audio Only on for the com attached to the inside of the room.

Optimas seemed surprised at first, but remembered Jack's ability to see through things and then spoke into the com. "Very well, but hurry as I have something to speak to the two of you about before today's mission." With that the leader of Team Prime then headed off back to the main base area and waited for them to make themselves decent.

Once they had made themselves decent again Jack went with Arcee to see just what Optimas wanted and what kind of mission he had set up for them. "Sorry to keep you waiting Sir." Jack spoke apologizing to Optimas for making him wait until they were dressed in order to speak with him.

"That's alright Jack, after speaking with your mother about it we have decided to end your joy riding punishment early. You are now free to ride wherever you please." The leader of team Prime spoke up as the eyes and optics of Jack and Arcee light up happily hearing that that could now ride around again. "Now then, Agent Fowler has requested our help as the decpeticons have snatched up a very particular human that the government has been keeping an eye on. He gives off a unique bio signal and has knowledge of the Autobots and Decepticons alike. We will be mounting a rescue consisting of Orion, Myself, Wheel Jack, Bulkhead and Arcee. The Coordinates granted by Fowler should prove to be useful."

While they were setting up and getting ready to head out, a lone human dangled in a decepticon brig being held up by chains while two large beings of metal appeared into the room looking annoyed. Once had a damaged eyes and the other's arm was in serious disrepair. He looked at them defiant and wanting to know just who they were and why he was there refusing to show any weakness at all. This made the one with the damaged arm take a single clawed finger and scratch it across the human's face smiling wickedly.

"If I'd known I would be having company I would have tidied up, especially if I'd known such an exotic beauty was coming to visit." The young man dangling from the chains spoke up looking at the two of them before referring to the one that had used her claw to wake him up by scratching his face.

"Flattery will get you know where." She hissed at the young man telling him that it's not going to do any good to flirt with her because she wasn't falling for it.

"Hmm, a beautiful voice for a beautiful woman." He smiled looking at her with his eyes half closes and a peculiar smile on his face.

"You humans never cease to defile my expectations of your species." She spoke up climbing the wall and turning upside down as she dangled from the ceiling.

"That's not the only thing about you I wouldn't mind defiling." He smirked looking her in the optics making her let out a similar smile of her own.

"Sorry, but there's only one human I'm interested in that way, and I intend to take his head." The Spider Femme spoke holding up her clawed hand and then clenching her fighters together tightly showing she wanted to kill the human she was interested in.

"Enough banter, Galvatron sent us here to get information, not play games." Knockout spoke telling them to stop flirting and start getting the information they want.

"If that's all you wanted you could have just asked, what do you need to know?" The human who had sand colored hair and green eyes spoke up saying that he'd tell them if he could, and that this wasn't necessary.

"The Map." The Cybertronian with an eyepatch spoke demanding the information. "Give it to us or else lord Galvatron may see it fit to dispose of you."

Raising one eyebrow the young man just smirked before speaking. "What, that old thing? It burned up in a house fire years ago. I could try drawing it from memory but first you need to GET ME DOWN FROM HERE." He spoke yelling the last part saying to let him down already.

"Hah, if we did that you'd simply try to run, do you take us for fools?" The Spider questioned already knowing that trick as the young man they'd kidnapped smirked hearing her response, she wasn't wrong exactly.

"Yes actually." Came the reply as the young man had swung back as far as he could and was now coming up face with his feet aimed at her head when they changed into metallic ones and sent her careening backwards from the impact while he snapped the chains by making both arms metal and pulling as hard as he could. Suddenly they changed to a canon that looked unique to him and he started firing at the ceiling causing the panel above the three of them to come down on top of the two cybertronians while he ditched and escaped the room while hearing blasters going off nearby and deciding to investigate. Seeing the Autobot Symbol he then changed back to completely normal human and dodging fire in order to reach them. "So, you the Autobot Backup?"

"That's right, I'm Orion, this is Wheel Jack, Bulkhead, My lover Arcee, and our leader Optimas." Jack spoke up introducing himself at the team who nodded with each of their names being spoken.

"I see.." He spoke before turning a blaster onto a Vehicron that was preparing to attack them surprising everyone to see him able to do that thinking that Jack was the only human who could do something like that. "Long story, we should leave now." The young man they came to rescue stated telling them all to just hurry and call for their way out.


	16. Chapter 16

Prime, Chapter 16

They all got back to base as Fowler was there waiting for them and the others seemed confused as to who this guy is and why he can have abilities similar to Jack's. One thing that was for certain was that he appeared to be friendly towards Autobots and their friends. This young man with sand colored hair waved towards the group while heading over to Fowler ready to head on out and get back to whatever it was he was doing, though they still clearly had questions.

"Hold up a second, I've got a few questions to ask you." Jack spoke up telling the young man not to leave yet because he wanted to talk to him about something.

"Later Orion, I've got a Job to do right now. But your questions will be answered eventually." He spoke walking with Fowler towards the lift to leave and get back to his Job not answering a single question they had, though he smiled at Miko making her face turn red while he walked past and left.

"Uhh, Miko, you alright?" Bulkhead questioned noticing that her face was red and it was clear she was blushing, something that is normal in humans for different reasons.

"I think Our little Miko has a crush." Wheel Jack spoke up as she shrunk down slightly at his suggestion which indicated he was correct about Miko having a crush on this new guy that they had to go save.

"He didn't even give us his name." Bulkhead then responded saying that they didn't even know the guy's name yet and he'd already ditched them, which annoyed him slightly.

"The information Fowler gave us says that his name is Terrance." Arcee spoke before suddenly feeling dizzy and needing to sit down for a moment, maybe all that excitement taking place during the same day as just being released from the hospital.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Her dark haired human lover questioned worried about her especially since she had only just been let out of medical care today.

The Femme Cybertronian nodded trying to still her spinning head and sat for a moment catching her breath. "I'm fine Jack, really." She spoke telling him not to worry for her because she'd be okay before covering her mouth and running into the decontamination chamber before throwing up Energon, which definitely indicated that something was off.

"Arcee, I'd like to do another scan." Ratchet spoke up, though she quickly refused while continuing to get sick in the chamber stating that she'd be alright once she was over her sick spell. "I still think running a scan would be a good option."

"Let her be old friend, she's been through a lot today." Optimas spoke while June could swear that seemed familiar to her for some reason, but shook it off quickly noting the time.

"Alright, but if this continues you will get a scan whether you want one or not." The team Medic spoke saying that he would do a scan if he deemed it necessary.

Over the next couple of weeks they'd gotten to know Terrance, or Terry, quite well. Although he refused to answer certain questions he was actually a fairly open guy that as it turned out, was a freshman in college making him only a bit older than Jack. He helped around the base, and tagged along sometimes for missions, but the main thing he did was work the computers for the group glad to help out. Though he'd noticed whenever Arcee would sneak off and realized she'd been getting sick and having dizzy spells which he could easily read for what they are, though the others probably couldn't.

"Arcee we need to do another scan, I've spotted you getting sick again and if it's some kind of virus we need to isolate it." Ratchet spoke up worried about his friend and teammate saying he needed to do some scans as Terry raised an eyebrow and just continued working letting them do as they please.

"Ratchet, you're just being overly Protective, I'm fine, really." The cybertronian femme spoke up, but laying on the table to be scanned while the sandy blond haired young man said something under his breath they couldn't hear and continued working, though stopped when he heard the scanners beeping.

"There appears to be something inside of you, it may be some kind of parasite from Cybertron, but we'll need to open you up to find out." Hearing this Terry's eyes went wide and instantly turned from the computers before standing between Ratchet and Arcee. "What are you doing?"

"She's okay Ratchet, really, though I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner." Terry spoke saying that they didn't have to open Arcee up to see what was going on in her system and that he'd been able to tell what was up with her.

"Oh, and you think you know more than a trained medic, tell me, what do you think this is?" The Medic for team Prime spoke up questioning just what exactly he thought it was that was wrong with Arcee.

"Puking Sessions, dizzy spell, severe nausea, something growing inside her, isn't it obvious? She's got morning sickness because she's pregnant." Suddenly they heard a metal clan at the sound of a wrench hitting the ground and turned to se a very stunned looking Jackson Darby processing what they were talking about. Though, to be honest everyone in the room except for Terry seemed to be stunned at the idea that Arcee was with child.

"Now that you mention it, that does make sense but who..?" The team Doctor questioned and stopped mid way through as the sand colored blond simply gestured to Jack as if it was obvious that's who could have fathered the child now growing within Arcee.

Everyone that had been in the room at the time looked stunned as Arcee placed a hand over her stomach surprised by this news, though she could feel something was different, she didn't think it was this. She looked towards her human lover worried and saw a mix of emotions on his face, worry, fear, surprise, happiness, she'd never seen him with so many different expressions before. Though it was clear she need to talk to him about it, but Ratchet had insisted they see how far along she is. Cybertronian and Human reproductive cycles are very different though, so they wouldn't really be able to tell just how long it would last. After the scans had indicated she was a little over a month along she'd hurried off towards her room and once inside started crying, she was happy sure, but also fearful. This was her first child and she worried she wouldn't be a good mother due to missions, she also worried that the others would keep her from missions and she'd no longer be helpful to them. She also worried of what Jack and his mother would say, and Optimas too. The Femme Autobot curled up into the fetal position and continued crying upset over this and lost about what she should do. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her face from where she was laying on the floor and the smiling and gentle face of her lover was looking her in the optics showing that he was here for her. This was going to be a long, long talk.

Sometime later the others had gotten back to the base from whatever they were doing, previously it was just Terry, Ratchet, Arcee, and Jack there when they'd learned of Arcee's condition and no one else knew at all. Though it seemed Optimas was interested in speaking with her about a mission. "I have a scouting mission for Arcee." He spoke not knowing what had happened as June also drove up from getting off of her normal shift at work.

"I think the two of you need to sit, there's something important you need to know." Ratchet spoke telling them that he had something important for them to know, though they were confused they sat there waiting to hear what he had to say. "I'll go get Jack and Arcee."

"We could hear you guys pull up. Is it alright if we speak in Optimas' office please?" Jack spoke up surprising them, thought getting a nod as they all transferred to the office in order to get some privacy.

"What's this about Jack?" The dark haired teen's mother questioned worried and wondering just what exactly they were going to be talking about while Arcee and Jack seemed to be trying to find the right words.

"As you know, Jack and I have been 'intimate', for awhile now." The cybertronian woman began telling them that she and jack had been sexually active together with one another, which they already knew. "Well, thing is we, we uh,." It was clear that whatever she had to say was going to have to wait as she placed her hands over her mouth and ran over to the window before forcing it open as quickly as she could and started to get sick again making Jack's mother look at them suspiciously.

"Arcee is a little over a month along." Ratchet spoke up giving them the answer though Optimas didn't quite understand it and Jack's mother was still processing it think it's not possible.

"She's pregnant Optimas. We've been trying to use protection, but the first day we were intimate we didn't." Jack explained making it clear to both his mother, and the leader of team Prime that his lover was going to be having a baby.


	17. Chapter 17

Prime, Chapter 17

Miko was curious to know what was up and was asking Terry if he had any idea, to which he replied that it would be obvious to anyone if they opened their eyes. Though he didn't give her a straight answer she rolled her eyes and when she realized he wasn't going to tell her anything she went and turned on one of her Slash Monkey CD's, to which he then quickly turned off despite Miko and Bulkhead's protests.

"Slash Monkey, seriously? Those loudmouths are just screaming stuff into the microphones without even being synced with their music." The sand colored blond pointed out putting the disk into it's case. "You should try listening to real Music."

"Ya, what's that old as dirt music from like, the fifties?" She then questioned taking her CD in annoyance to the fact that he was insulting her favorite band. "Just because you don't get them doesn't make them bad."

"Oh no I get them, they still suck. I could play a better song on just the guitar alone." He stated in response to the foreign exchange student's attitude, though she clearly didn't believe him.

"Prove it." Miko then spoke shoving her guitar into his hands clearly not believing he could do better, though he raised an eyebrow before getting an idea.

"Make you a deal, I'll listen to all of your slash monkey CD's in one sitting if I can't do better, but if I can, then you have to start listening to the music I like." He smirked waiting for her response. She pondered for a moment and then smirked.

"You're on." She smirked as he strummed a few chords and began adjusting the strings on Miko's guitar before breaking out into song, though the Autobots seemed to like this better than Slash Monkey.

Miko looked surprised while listening to the song, it was rock, but a different kind of Rock than what she's used to. Actually, she liked it, and found herself starting to bob to the music as Jack was coming back with Arcee followed by Optimas, Ratchet, and his mother. Surprisingly, Ratchet who seemed to hate listening to Rock was enjoying the sound of the echoing guitar and they all seemed surprised that it was Terry who was playing it, and not one of Miko's CDs.

"Is that.. Cliffs of Dover?" Jack questioned listening to the music having recognized it from one of the songs in his music collection. "I haven't heard that in awhile."

Once the sand colored blond was finished with the guitar he handed it back to Miko with a smirk knowing she'd enjoyed it and decided to tease her a bit. "Just because it's old, doesn't make it bad." He joked looking her directly in the eyes making her blush a bit.

"S-so Jack, what exactly were you guys talking about?" Miko then questioned trying to distract herself from how mesmerizing she found Terry's eyes to be. "I bet it's something really important top secret stuff."

"Well, sorta." The dark haired seventeen year old spoke saying that it kind of was, but looked to Arcee to see if she wanted to tell them or not, to which his lover seemed to show she was ready.

"Miko, everyone." Arcee then spoke getting everyone's attention because she was ready to just tell them and get it over with, though she placed her right hand gently over the front of her abdomen just a bit above her waist with a soft looking smile. "I'm.." She paused taking a deep breath, though Cybertronians don't breath the traditional way that humans would. "I'm pregnant."

The room was a mix of all different kinds of emotions, some were of worry, others excitement. Rafael looked happy for her and figured that Jack was the father. Though Miko's eyes sparkled hearing that and she got all kinds of excited. Though Arcee had to sit down for a moment after telling them because she felt a bit dizzy. The look on Jack's face showed that he was the happiest of the group, though his mother was a close second knowing she was going to be a grandmother. Terrance simply shrugged since he already knew that information and Handed Miko one of his CDs to listen to since he'd won the bet and then went back to the computers to continue working.

"What I'd like to know is how exactly a Bio-Organic human and a Bio-Mechanical Cybertronian could produce offspring, by all accounts it shouldn't be possible." Ratchet then spoke up saying that he didn't see how Jack managed to impregnate Arcee, even if she did shrink down to human size for when they were 'intimate'.

"Well you see Ratchet, when a man and a woman love each other very much." The Sand colored blond spoke up from the computers jokingly while continuing to check the monitors and other such things.

"That's not what I meant. I know how they would go about it, what I don't understand is how human genetics are compatible with that of Cybertronian." The Medic spoke up annoyed by the young man's teasing making everyone in the room laugh and seriously lightening up the room helping everyone to feel better.

"This Music isn't half bad." Miko then spoke up from where she was listening to the disk that Terry had handed her to listen to, honestly she liked it, and was using her headphones to enjoy it so that it didn't bother Arcee, knowing she was pregnant Miko despite her usual attitude she knew not to put stress on someone who's pregnant. "Hey, Arcee, how far along are you, do you know?" She then questioned looking up at Arcee who had fallen asleep leaning against the wall that was behind where she was sitting.

"She's about a month along." Jack then spoke up telling Miko that Arcee was just over a month along before smiling at Arcee's sleeping form, she really seemed so peaceful sleeping like that. Though he wished he could pick her up and carry her to her room, with her being Giant sized he couldn't do that unfortunately. "Optimas, will you help me get Arcee to her room?"

"Of course Jack." Optimas spoke carefully picking Arcee up and carrying her off to her room with the dark haired young man right behind him every step of the way. He was glad they had so many good friends to help out with times like this though.

After listening to the disk, the girl with pink highlights looked over to the sand colored blond curious. She kind of liked him, but she's never had a crush before and didn't know how she was supposed to go about dealing with it. "Hey Terry.." She began but paused not sure if she was supposed to ask or if he would.

"Ya?" Her crush questioned turning back just enough to speak to her, but remained working at the same time, he'd needed to get all this stuff set up quickly for the sake of the Autobots.

"Um.." She stopped and shook herself from how she was acting, this isn't her at all. "Thanks for the CD, but I'm done with it now." He shrugged and continued doing whatever it was on the computers.

"Keep it, I've got all the songs on my computer and phone anyway." The sand colored blond spoke saying that she could just keep it because he didn't need the physical disk. "It's just one I burned, so no big."

June noticed how Miko was acting and started chuckling a bit to herself before deciding to help out and walking over to Miko. "Girl talk." Was all she said before leading Miko off with a smile and heading to a secluded and empty room to have a nice long chat about boys. Honestly though she didn't like Jack's mother much at first, she was really glad to have someone to talk to about it.

After going to the empty room the two sat and started talking about different things, though they did mainly speak about Miko's crush on Terrance and how exactly she was supposed to go about getting him to realize she's interested in him. Though Jack's mother stated that all guys, even her son Jack aren't quite bright enough to pick up on subtle hints, but that she shouldn't just outright say it either. The way she'd gotten Jack's father to notice she was interested was flirting and teasing banter, but that'd ended in a divorce so she wasn't sure if Miko really should do something like that to show that she was interested in the young blond.


	18. Chapter 18

Prime, Chapter 18

Miko had spoken to Jack's mother about her boy troubles with having a crush on Terrance and what to do. Though June had said what she did to get Jack's father's attention, they weren't sure if that would be such a good idea to be honest. When she'd returned to the main room he was gone and she seemed a bit disappointed. Eventually, she went home riding in Bulkhead's passenger seat before heading into the house of her host parents. Taking a deep breath she was prepared to do what June had suggested and speak to her host mother about how to deal with having a crush on someone.

"I'm back." Miko called out into the house looking around to see if her host family was home or not. She knew she scared them with her wild antics and love of monster trucks and loud music, but still, just once it'd be nice to get a simple 'welcome back' from them at some point.

"Hello Miko. Supper is almost ready " Her host father spoke up saying that the food would be ready shortly as he sat in the living room watching sports on the television. That's about all she usually got from him because they didn't really see eye to eye.

Miko wandered into the kitchen to see if her host mother was there and found her stirring up a pot of something, soup from the smell of it. She sighed before taking a deep breath not sure what to do around her host family and spoke. "Um, c-can I talk to you please Alexa?" She questioned making her host mother jump in surprise, she hadn't heard her come in.

"Oh, Miko, I didn't hear you come in. Sure, what do you wanna talk about?" She questioned trying to put on a friendly tone, but it came off to Miko as forced. She knew that she scared them and they were only keeping her around because it was good for the school's foreign exchange program.

"How do you get a crush to notice you're interested?" That, actually surprised her host mother as she heard Miko ask that. Honestly she didn't think they'd ever have a conversation like that because of how Miko likes to be a tomboy, but even tomboys can have crushes she supposed.

"Well, there's ways you could try to drop subtle hints. Flirting, expressing interested by fascial expression and body language." She explained to the young foreign exchange student about different ways to show interest in someone. "You could also try the direct approach and tell your crush outright that you like them."

"That's what Jack's mom said to.." She responded saying that she'd also talked to June Darby about her crush that she has, which made the elder woman raise an eyebrow wondering if maybe the crush was Jack.

"Well, Jack is a smart guy, I'm sure if you tried to show interest he'd get it." Miko's foreign exchange mother suggested while going back to her soup to make sure it wouldn't burn or anything.

This made Miko's eyes widen when she'd heard that the woman thought she had a crush on Jack and she made a rather disgusted look on her face. "What, Jack, Eeeuugh no. Nononononono, I'm so not crushing on Jack, he's like an older brother to me. There's a new guy in our group." She explained saying that she was crushing on the new guy instead of Jack.

"Oh, my mistake, go wash up please supper is finished, and tell Bradly that supper is ready." With that she began setting out what they would need to make their own bowls from the pot and enjoy themselves.

The rest of the night went on as usual though the regular tension between Miko and her foreign exchange family seemed to be a lot less thick than it usually is, something that Miko was grateful for, but didn't want to say outright. She'd headed off to bed once she was feeling tired and readied herself for tomorrow and hopefully talk to Terrance about her crush on him. Bulkhead had found the cd that Terry had Given Miko to listen to quite entertaining and was in his usual parking spot and after breakfast the next day Miko rushed out to join him so they could head to the base. That day had a particularly nasty heat wave and they found the guys with as little on as possible, Rafael had on a t-shirt that was gray in color and was wearing shorts. Actually, all the human boys were in shorts, though Jack was shirtless allowing people to see his muscular body and the metallic scratches on his back, the previous had healed up meaning He and Arcee must have had another long night, but you could also see the Autobot Symbol on his arm. Looking around a bit she found that Arcee seemed to enjoy the view of Jack without a shirt, but that's not what she was interested in, then she'd found Terry. Terry was over by the computers completely barefoot in a part of blue jean shorts and was shirtless allowing full view of his well toned upper body, it was clear he had chosen function over size because he wasn't jacked up like Jocks would be. Then she noticed something they hadn't taken note of before and went over to get a better look.

"Hey Terry, what's that symbol on your arm?" The girl with pink highlights questioned walking over and rubbing her hand across the symbol on the sand colored blond's right shoulder with curiosity. "I've never seen it before."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He pointed out saying that she wasn't going to believe him and left it at that, though Ratchet and the others now having it pointed out were curious.

"I've never seen a symbol like that, it sort of reminds me of the symbols of the ancients, except, different somehow." The cybertronian medic stated looking at it curious and wanting to look up that symbol on the database to see if he could come up with something. "Tell us about it."

"For now, the only things you need to know is that it's a family crest." He explained clearly showing that he didn't want to talk about it and continued working on the computers. "You should be more worried about Arcee. Cybertronian pregnancies usually only last around three earth months which means she'll be due in a couple of months."

He was right, but how exactly Terry knew about this was a mystery to the others as Arcee then spoke up. "I'm fine really, we're both alright." She smiled placing her right hand on her stomach happily. "But how did you know how long a reproduction cycle for cybertronians last?"

"I've been messing with the computers all this time, you didn't think I'd access the public files on the basics of Cybertronian anatomy?" He teased finding a new blip, but marking it for later since that's not what they were supposed to be looking for.

"Anyway, Terry?" Miko began deciding to speak up now about her crush getting his attention. It looked as though he could completely understand already though she was still going to try to say it. "I, uh..."

"Save it." He spoke in response to Miko, but it wasn't a harsh tone at all, it sounded more like an understanding one to be honest. "Be ready next Saturday and we'll go out."

That was easier that she thought, maybe he could already tell the whole time she was interested in him, though this would be her first date ever, and that did make things a bit worrisome for her because she didn't know what to wear or anything. "Alright then, Saturday." She smiled before hearing Arcee say something and turned to see her rubbing her stomach with a smile.

Arcee was smiling feeling her stomach before making a surprised face and laughing a bit. "Jack honey, come over here." The Femme Cybertronian then spoke asking her lover to come over there for a moment because she needed him for something.

The Dark haired young man then went over to his pregnant lover smiling up at her. "Yes, what is it beautiful?" He questioned her as she smiled and let him feel her stomach which surprised him by what he felt, though he quickly began smiling again fairly soon. "The baby is moving."

"Really, can I feel?" Miko then questioned excitedly hearing that the baby is starting to move as Arcee began to feel embarrassed that the others seemed interested in feeling the baby moving inside her, but nodded and allowed Miko to feel as well which caused her face to light up. "Wow, it feels strange but, still exciting too." She spoke imagining being the cool aunt in the scenario despite not being actually related she and Jack had a brother/sister relationship together.

Jack smiled while Miko took her hand off of Arcee's stomach to let them have their little moment together. "Auntie Miko likes you." He spoke to the baby though they didn't know if the baby could even hear them, this made the girls giggle a bit, seeing someone as serious as Jack being silly was entertaining to say the least.

"Hey Ratchet, when mom was pregnant with my baby sister she put on weight, but Arcee doesn't look like she's gained any at all. Is that normal for Cybertronians?" Rafael questioned speaking about the fact that Arcee hadn't gained not a single pound of baby weight.

"Cybertronians don't put on weight during reproductive cycles in the human sense that you're used to, instead they consume more energon in order to compensate for the offspring." Ratchet explained to the youngest of the humans saying that instead of putting on weight she just consumes more energon.


	19. Chapter 19

Prime, Chapter 19

Things had been going fairly well for the Autobots recently, Miko had her date with Terrance and found that he's actually a lot of fun when not working, but he likes to remain at least semi-professional when helping out at the base. Still there were times he'd let out at least a joke or two anyway, and he did introduce the base to a lot of variety music that Miko and the others ended up enjoying. There was one tiny little problem, Arcee was going stir crazy being stuck at the base all the time, she wished she could go on some kind of mission, and honestly, would you tell a pregnant and cranky woman of any species that she couldn't do something?

"Hey, since you're so good at getting into things, think you can help me out?" Bulkhead questioned while trying to pry something open that's lock was smashed and asking Terry if he could get it open because force was the only way it would open up due to the broken lock. In response a blaster shot towards him which he barely managed to dodge before it struck the locking piece blowing it to bits on whatever he was trying to get open. "What the heck?"

"What, I learned it by watching the wreckers." Terry then teased before putting his blaster away and continuing to work while Optimas tried to find something suitable for Arcee to do while she's pregnant as an untapped energon deposit appeared on the screen of one of the computers Terrance was working on. "Hey found something that might be worth checking out."

After looking over the information they had gathered it seemed like it would be safe, and the ground bridge would be safe for Arcee and Jack to go through, with a sigh Optimas than begrudgingly seemed to agree before turning to the group. "Alright, Bumblebee, Orion Pax, and Ratchet, go with Arcee, this is a covert scouting mission so be careful, we don't know if anything might go wrong." The leader of team Prime spoke up saying who all was going for the mission exciting Arcee glad to finally be back on mission.

The four of them exited the space bridge to Galvatron along with some other decepticons present and watching them silently from a distance and well cloaked so as to not be noticed. The new leader of the Decepticons was about to give the order but stopped when he noticed something was wrong. The Autobot Arcee from his knowledge didn't have issues going through a ground bridge before but almost immediately she'd stumbled and began to get sick. He watched silently as Orion had talked to her and they had the Autobot Femme sit down for a moment and she placed a hand on her stomach area. That pretty much confirmed that there was something important going on.

"Fall back." The Decepticon leader stated to his crew making them look surprised. "We're done here."

"Just like that, we haven't even tried to take them on." Starscream spoke up saying that they could handle a group that small easily before being grabbed by the throat by Galvatron who looked quite angry.

"Are you questioning my orders?" He demanded continuing to crush the Decepticon's throat in his bare hands getting an apology out of him for his insubordination. "Now return to the base."

The other Decepticons had a bridge opened up, but the Autobots heard and began going to investigate while they were making their escape. "Open fire." Starscream then demanded before shooting one of his missiles at the Autobots, though Galvatron had tried to stop him or at the very least redirect it so it wouldn't hit at the Autobots, which caused their enemies to be confused as they barely managed to avoid the explosion and rubble began to fall towards them as the other Decepticons made it through Galvatron opened fire and took out the rubble before it could strike them confusing the group even more.

"Enjoy this little victory, I won't be so lenient the next we meet." And with that Galvatron went through his ground bridge and back to the decepticon base.

Back at the Decepticon base Galvatron was incredibly pissed and moved anyone that got in his path as he made his way to starscream. Though the Decepticon tried to defend himself it was clear that the new leader did not want to hear it as he began mercilessly beating the jet decepticon violently. The others could only watch and tremble in fear of just what Galvatron was like when he was angry and could see all the damage being done to Starscream who was once second in command under Lord Megatron's rule. If anything was clear it was never go against orders from their new leader, that's for certain.

"Please, give me a chance to explain, they were trying t.." The jet transformer spoke up begging for a chance to explain himself, but was cut short by the new hole in his chest created by Galvatron's fist.

"Megatron was a fool to let you live, I will not make that mistake." With that The New leader of the Decepticons grabbed a hold of Starscream's spark making him cry out in agonizing pain from what was being done to him. Though he tried one last time to beg Galvatron was not willing to listen and ripped the spark from the former decepticon who now laid before them as nothing more than a pile of scrap. "Extract the energon from this corpse and then throw the leftovers into the smelting pot."

Meanwhile the Autobots had managed to gather all the energon from the mine they could carry and were planning to continue non stop until they were done, though they did have Arcee set that out as Ratchet was doing a full scan to make certain that she was alright while Jack passed back and forth worried. Thankfully though, they had determined that both Arcee and the child were both okay. Though they were still puzzled on why exactly he wouldn't attack. It was actually bumblebee who realized the connection though and the group were curious as to what he'd come up with.

Bumblebee then began beeping saying that Galvatron wouldn't hesitate to attack any of them, and even shot at Miko as well, but not Arcee. He then went on to suggest that Maybe Galvatron actually realized that Arcee was pregnant and decided killing an unborn child is too brutal even for the Decepticons and thus left to avoid the battle which is why he tried to stop Starscream and took out the rubble that was threatening them.

"That would actually make the most logical sense." Ratchet spoke up saying that what Bumblebee was saying did make a lot of sense as Arcee sat there looking upset.

"No more mission until after I've fully recovered from delivery." She spoke saying she didn't want to go on anymore missions until after she'd had the baby and fully recovered after.

"That is certainly a good call." Optimas spoke up saying that he agreed completely with Arcee's choice to wait until she has the baby before going on missions again.

"But once I'm back up to stuff I'm returning to active duty." She spoke saying that she didn't intend to be a stay at home mom at all which caused the room to start laughing. By claiming the untapped deposit they had a nice sized haul of Energon and that would last them all for quite a long while to be honest.

"When I get my hands on Starscream I'm going to rip out his spark." Jack spoke up saying he wasn't going to just let the fact that Starcream fired on Arcee while she is pregnant go at all. Though he knew that grudges weren't helpful towards anyone he still clearly showed that he wasn't going to sit back and let this happen.

Hearing this Arcee put her hand on her lover's shoulder worriedly trying to help calm him down. "That's not going to help anyone Jack. I know how mad you are, and I'm mad too, but revenge doesn't solve anything. You showed me that when we were dealing with Airachnid together." She spoke before kissing her human lover saying that wanting revenge isn't something he should be doing right now before making a strange face but then started smiling again. "Hey you, be still." She joked placing a hand on her stomach saying that the baby was moving around a lot and trying to get them to be still.

"You're right." The dark haired young man spoke placing his hand on her stomach which helped the baby calm down and move around less making mommy smile. "We should be focusing on our little one, not someone who tried to hurt them without knowing they exist." Everyone smiled hearing Jack's words and were all in complete agreement including Terrance as well, even though he's stated he may be helping them but he's not one of Optimas' autobots.

"The two of you should head home, we'll get the remaining energon." Hearing their leader the two nodded and headed out back to the house to relax and rest, it had been a long day after all so really resting a bit would for sure help out a lot.


	20. Chapter 20

Prime, Chapter 20

It had been fairly hectic around the Autobot base as everyone was preparing for the new arrival. It wouldn't be much longer, though Arcee continued to insist that they don't go through all that trouble for her through the entire thing. Though Optimas still had command and when missions arose then things had to be done whether they were too busy stressing over it or not. Honestly she was glad when they had missions lately, it meant less people around to stress over her and the baby. Suddenly an alarm triggered showing that they'd picked up Decepticon readings, though Arcee let out a sigh of relief she still knew that it was dangerous.

"Orion, you and Wheel Jack will accompany Ultra Magnus and myself on this mission." The Autobot Leader spoke telling Jack that he was going to be a part of this mission getting a nod from everyone as they left through the ground bridge and began racing off towards where the Decepticons were trying to get into a Military Base looking for something.

"Galvatron, where's Starscream?" Orion questioned demanding to know just where the Jet Decepticon is currently. He had a score to settle with that jerk for putting his family in danger.

"You'll have to join him with The Allspark." The New leader of the Decepticons spoke saying that Starscream is dead and that he'd have to do the same if he wanted a crack at him. "I Ripped his spark out myself Pax." That caught them off guard, Galvatron just stated that he ripped out the Jet Decepticon's spark himself.

"Why would you rip out the spark of one of your own?" Ultra Magnus questioned hearing that Galvatron killed Starscream and sounded surprised to hear such a thing. They didn't know what to think about this information. "That's a new low, even for you Cons."

"The Decepticons are not without Honor, you would do well to remember that." Galvatron then stated raising his weapons and began charging it ready for a battle. "The one called Arcee isn't here, which means it's free game." The Decepticon leader then began firing on the Autobots as they began firing back and trying to avoid getting shot.

"Why would that matter, tell me Galvatron?" Optimas questioned asking why Arcee made any difference. "Don't tell me you're sexist against femmebots?" This made the new leader laugh hearing what he'd thought about the situation, and couldn't be further from the truth.

"Hardly Prime, but the Decepticons will not strike down an unborn Child." Now THAT, was surprising. Hearing that Not only did Galvatron know that Arcee was pregnant, but also that he wouldn't take the life of someone who has yet to be born. "None of you will live to see their face though."

The blaster fire between the Autobots and Decepticons continuing to rage on with Everyone branching off to take on their own opponents with Airachnid choosing to go after Jack. Though it appeared he'd become much more resourceful since they started bringing him on official missions now, and she had to admit that she found something to be attractive about the young human, especially since he'd begun to show Cybertronian traits. Though Jack clearly wasn't interested in Airachnid the was he was in Arcee the two of them still had to deal with banter and figuring out how to deal with their enemy.

"JACK, Oh Jaaack, where are you?" The Spider Decepticon questioned in a sing song voice, it was clear she was enjoying this little game of theirs as Jack had avoided her traps and prepared to stand. "Jaaack, ah, found you." She then stated finally spotting the young human and using her webbing to pin him to a tree.

"Damn it." The dark haired seventeen year old growled in annoyance trying to escape the webbing but having no real effect. "What the hell Airachnid? I demand you let me down right now!" The look in his eyes showed a serious tone as they glowed their cybertronian green color making her smirk and begin to shrink down to human level.

"Now, now. There's no reason to fight it Jacky. Just sit back and enjoy what a real Femme can do." She smirked feeling Jacks chin and speaking seductively as if she was getting some sort of twisted arousal from seeing him like this before forcing his head still and leaning up to plan a kiss upon his lips enjoying the taste of fear and disgust on his lips. "It's been a long time since I've hand any real relief."

Jack continued struggling and spat showing a disgusted look on his face after she'd kissed him making the Spider Decepticon laugh a bit before using her claw to cut a small hole in her webbing right at his crotch intending to 'have some fun' with him. "Get off of me you psychotic bitch." He demanded refusing to give her the satisfaction and continuing to struggle.

"Try all you want to, but I made today's batch extra strong just for you Jacky." She smirked before planting another kiss on Jack's lips and slipping her cybertroian tongue into his mouth to better explore the taste of her prey. "You're mine." She spoke with a seductive tone and smile while undoing his Jeans wanting at it.

"BITCH MY NAME IS ORION PAX!" Jack then shouted struggling as he'd finally manage to manifest a blade and slice through the webbing before blasting her in the face sending Airachnid flying backwards into a tree. "And don't you forget it." He then demanded redoing his Jeans not letting her get the satisfaction she craved from him as she then scurried away while tending to the blaster fire.

It was a very long battle between the two factions, but finally, the Autobots had managed to make the Decepticons fall back into their space bridge. This allowed them a moment to breathe before having to head back to the base where they were all greeted happily. Arcee tried to kiss Jack as soon as he'd gotten back to the base, but he placed a finger on her lips saying not at the moment before going over to the decontamination shower and taking the dental necessities with him before having Ratchet turn it on, though the Medic wasn't sure why he'd needed to do so the new Autobot Scout began scrubbing himself clean with the shampoo and body wash while using a whole container of Colgate toothpaste and the large bottle of Listerine he'd taken in there with him. After changing and FINALLY feeling clean he then dressed and kissed Arcee, though it was clear she was confused as to why here Lover had to go through all that.

"Thanks Ratchet, I feel a lot better." The Dark Haired Young Man then spoke up saying that all that definitely helped him feel better, though the others were wondering just why he had to go through all that, especially since he'd used a whole tube of toothpaste and a whole bottle of extra strength mouthwash.

"Jack, just why did you feel the need to do all that so badly?" The Team Medic questioned asking the young man as to why he felt he had to go through all of that, especially since he never felt the need to do so before now.

"That bitch Airachnid kissed and tried to rape me. I've never felt so unclean before in my life." He stated in response saying that's why it couldn't wait, because he wanted to wash away Airachnid's filth.

Hearing this Arcee began to worry about what might have happened to her lover without her there to help keep him out of trouble. "Are you alright Honey?" She then questioned sounding worried about her lover as he just turned to her and smiled before kissing her softly.

"I'm gonna have nightmares, but don't worry I'm alright." He joked saying she was such a bad kisser that Airachnid was going to give him nightmares which made his pregnant lover smile and start to laugh a bit.

"It has been a very strange day. I believe taking a rest would be the best thing for everyone right now. The two of you should head on home and relax." Optimas then spoke up saying that they should all just relax and take it easy for the rest of the night getting a nod from the others.

"Thank you sir." Arcee spoke thanking the leader of Team Prime for telling them to go ahead and go home so that they can relax and rest together, the less stress they have on them the better, especially with the baby due any day.

"Ready to head out Miko?" Terrance then questioned turning to the dark haired sixteen year old with pink highlights. "The Concert is starting soon, and we need to head out."

Nodding Miko then quickly climbed into bulkhead as did the sand colored blond as they then took off to go to this concert that they were planning on enjoying together, it seemed they hit it off pretty well to be honest.


	21. Chapter 21

Prime, Chapter 21

Things were off today, Arcee noticed that the baby was moving around more than usual, however she just chalked it up to being energetic and nothing more and went to school with Jack the same she always did and sat out in the parking lot as her lover was in school learning. They'd later had lunch together but now it was class time again and she suddenly realized that the baby wasn't just moving around so much as she'd begun feeling them getting ready and immediately began trying to call Jack on her com worried and scared to have them without her lover present.

"And that is how yo.." The teacher was explaining to the class before hearing someone's cell phone going off and turning to see Jack in his chair holding it up. "Mr. Darby, why don't you share this little conversation with the class." The demanded as Jack hit the answer button.

"Hello, Arcee what's wrong?" Jack then answered as some remembered that Arcee was the name of his really hot girlfriend that they've only seen at his house or that one part she'd gone to with him.

"JACK, THE BABY!" She cried through the phone making everyone go wide eyed and instantly he was up out of his seat ready to go immediately leaving as fast as he could.

"MR DARBY?" The teacher demanded but there was no stopping him as he bolted from the room and began down the halls of the school.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, transform and I'll call Ratchet." The dark haired seventeen year old stated to his lover saying to remain calm and take robot form even though she's in front of the school. Though, so were Bumblebee and Bulkhead too.

"Hurry Jack." She cried changing out in front of everyone as people began to freak along with seeing Bumblebee and Bulkhead who immediately tried to call for Optimas and the others seeing her like that.

Meanwhile Jack had Raced into Miko's Classroom and told her to come on the baby was ready to be born before then racing alongside her to Rafael who'd noticed the Autobots and bolted from class before the others could reach him. They continued out of the school as a ground bridge opened up and the others helped Arcee inside with Miko dialing up Terrance and Rafael calling Jack's mother so that she could be present for this too. They soon had her on a table in the operating room ready to help her deliver the baby as Jack paced and did what he could to help her relax and be more comfortable. He was freaking out like crazy though since this is his.., since this is THEIR first child. Optimas was also there acting as Arcee's father figure during the process as Jack's mother who had clearly been speeding came in and raced into the room as well. Agent Fowler then showed up with Terrance, it seemed that everyone was there for this moment. Arcee tried her best to remain calm but the pain was growing more and more difficult to handle as Ratchet acted at the doctor he is and continued to help make sure she could handle what was happening. Though the Anesthesia was beginning to help numb the pain, he was glad he'd brought some from Cybertron that's for certain.

"It's alright, you're doing great Arcee, just relax and try to remain calm as the medication helps numb the pain." Ratchet spoke trying to help her through this difficult process though she was squeezing the table so tight that she'd began crushing it in her hands.

"Come on Beautiful you can do this, deep breath and push." Jack encouraged to his lover saying he believed she could do this and she nodded continuing to try to do so allowing the baby to crown showing that it was about to be delivered. They hadn't wanted to know prior whether the baby is a boy or a girl and they were about to finally find out.

"That's it, they're crowning give us another push, you can handle it." June spoke up next encouraging her to continue as she pushed again almost fully delivering the child as Ratchet was making sure that everything was going alright with the delivery.

"Alright one more push Arcee, and make it a big one." The Autobot team doctor spoke up telling Arcee to give them one more big push because the baby was almost out and they needed her help.

The Autobot Femme let out a painful scream as she pushed as hard as she could and finally delivering the baby, though due to the differences between Cybertronians and Humans there was no umbilical chord to be cut and Ratchet began to clean up the baby now that they'd finished the delivery. "My.. baby.." She then spoke looking at Ratchet who wrapped them in a soft blanket before bringing them over to her and Jack.

"Ratchet, is the baby a boy or a girl?" Jack asked since the doctor hadn't told them before he had started cleaning them up while Arcee smiled at her little one that she had alongside her lover.

"You've got a healthy baby girl." He smiled before going to tell the others, but not let them go in just yet. Arcee was very weak right now from delivery and he didn't want to put too much strain on her.

"My.. my baby girl." Arcee spoke weakly as she began crying happily holding her baby for the very first time with Jack smiling at the two of them he was also crying happy to hear that they had a daughter as Optimas and June sat quietly letting the two of them have their moment together. Though the team leader showed that he was proud of the two of them as you could see it on his face, and on June's as well.

Jack smiled and snapped a picture of Arcee and their baby girl on his phone setting it to his background. He couldn't help but be proud having them in his life though the baby was sleeping peacefully in her mothers arms and Arcee then began drifting off into stasis herself due to how weak she was right now and needing to rest. "Have a nice rest you two." He spoke softly so as not to wake them while Optimas and June left the room.

The others were outside waiting patiently as Ratchet had told them that Arcee had a difficult birth, but that everyone was alright. They kept asking if the baby was a boy or a girl wanting to know out of curiosity. The only one not interested in it was Terrance who simply leaned up against the wall completely uninterested in trying to pry the information from Ratchet once he'd heard that everyone was alright. He'd snuck a peak earlier to find out if the baby was male or female using his Cybertronian abilities, much like Jack he could see through things and used this to his advantage. He had a bet going with Miko about whether the baby was a boy or girl and everyone turned to June to see if she'd give them that information.

"Seriously June, is the baby a boy or a girl?" Miko questioned trying to get Jack's mother to answer her question and tell them the baby's sex already, she looked like it was driving her crazy.

"She's a girl Miko." Terrance explained again sounding annoyed that she didn't believe him and was bothering the others at Ratchet, Optimas, and June, all looked surprised at how casually he could say that as if he knew it matter of fact.

"How do you know that?" Ratchet then questioned which pretty much indicated that he was right about this particular instance, and that the baby is, in fact, a girl.

"Oh, I have my ways." Terrance teased in response as his golden Cybertronian eyes flashed in front of them basically saying that he'd been able to see the baby through Arcee and used that to figure out whether the baby was a boy or a girl surprising them.

"Well, he's right. Arcee gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl." June then spoke saying that the baby is a girl and that Terry was correct when he said the baby was female. She sounded very proud to say that she was a grandmother to a baby girl. Now she get's to spoil her grandbaby and is looking forward to that.

"When can we go in?" Rafael questioned asking when they would be allowed to see the new baby. He was just as excited as the others to hear that Jack and Arcee have a daughter together.

"Patients Rafael, they are resting right now, but once they are awake and strong enough you'll get to go inside." Optimas then stated saying that had to let Arcee, Jack, and their baby girl rest up first because they aren't strong enough to start having visitors.

"And, not all at once." The team Medic then added saying that they couldn't all go in there together at one time because it'd be too stressful on them and they didn't need all of that.


	22. Chapter 22

Prime, Chapter 22

They had let Arcee and the baby rest after going through all that and waited until she felt up to seeing everyone before letting the others go in. Jack staying by their side the whole time they were resting, though soon their baby girl had begun to cry alerting her parents that it was feeding time and she then smiled weakly before rocking her daughter before adjusting themselves so that she could feed from her mother's breast. The Energon from there had special chemicals that her daughter would need to grow up healthy in it and she latched onto her mother beginning to quiet down a bit with mommy and daddy smiling happily glad to see she was going to be just fine. Shortly after Arcee had agreed to let the others come in and see the baby, even though she still felt a bit weak.

"So, have you two decided on a name?" The dark haired teen's mother questioned going back in with the first small group which included Rafael, Miko, bumblebee and Optimas as well as herself in it. They all seemed curious to know what they planned on naming their new addition to the family.

"We have mom, after a lot of thought we'd decided that she should have a human and Cybertronian name." Her son then answered telling them that the two had put a lot of thought into deciding a name for their little one and that she would have a name from both her heritages.

"Her Cybertronian name is Starlight Breaker, which can be shortened to Star." Arcee began explaining as she rocked her little one in her arms happy to have a family together with Jack, it's such a very wonderful thing.

"Elizabeth Hope Darby is her human name, we chose to name her after my grandmother, mom's mother." Jack then explained to the others saying he'd decided to name his daughter after her great grandmother who was no longer around to see this day.

Hearing that name again made June Darby tear up and feel warm inside as that was her mother's name that her son had chosen for his baby girl. She was very proud of her son for his decision and for being a wonderful person, and she knew that he'd be a wonderful father as well. "I think she'd be proud to have her great granddaughter named after her." She spoke up saying that it sounded like a wonderful idea to her and that she liked that he'd chosen that name.

"Those are fine names and the two of you have a very beautiful baby girl. I'm proud of you both." Optimas then spoke up saying he was proud to be here for this moment and that he was also proud of the two of them for their decisions and maturity towards raising their daughter.

"Thank you Optimas, it means a lot to hear you saying that." Arcee spoke saying that it meant a lot to her to hear the leader of team prime saying that he's proud of them for their decisions as she continued to rock her baby girl in her arms happily.

Bumblebee began beeping at the two of them sounding curious to know something. Though he got a soft smile from Arcee, Jack was actually the one to speak up to answer the former scout's question as he'd stated that Arcee didn't seem ready for that as she's very attached to their little Lizzie and protective at the moment making the former scout turned warrior beep again showing he was disappointed but understood completely.

"Come everyone, let's give them some room and let the others come in and greet the new addition." Optimas then spoke telling the others to go ahead and clear out so that the rest of their team can see the baby.

Eventually everyone had gotten to see the new baby, though Arcee was clearly a protective mother as she has yet to let anyone hold her baby, including Jack, though he completely understood her feelings and was willing to let her wait until she was ready to have anyone else hold Lizzie. They went through the normal processes of feeding and letting the baby rest alongside her mother. Honestly she was really adorable, her features were more human but she still had her mother's metallic yet soft skin and was curious about everything she saw, all these new things to see. It seemed she is a very curious little one, and easily frightened any loud noise would make her start to cry, though the room Ratchet had them in was soundproof. After an entire week Arcee wasfinally healed up enough to go home, which meant that they got to finally take Lizzie home. She wanted to go in her motorcycle form but Jack suggested against it and instead they took June's vehicle. To their surprise whenever she'd shrunk down while holding her baby Lizzie shrank down as well, and her metallic skin turned the pink color of Jack's her cybertronian blue eyes turning normal human blue, but her hair was a raven blue color no matter what form she was in. Though it surprised everyone they still just let them go knowing how badly they needed to get out of there.

"Finally, we get to bring out baby girl home." Jack sighed happily as they climbed out of the vehicle with Arcee and Lizzy, he'd borrowed his mother's car for this while she was working on some files inside the house. It really made him feel warm inside as it hit him this was really happening, he has a daughter with Arcee now.

"Finally." She agreed with a soft smile while rocking their baby girl gently in her arms as they went inside and sat on the couch, it was too tiring for them to take her off to the bedroom right now and so she continued to rest up together with her lover and their child. That made it feel real, having a daughter with the man she loves feels new but good to her.

"Welcome home." June spoke welcoming them back and walking into the living room with a smile before looking surprised to see Lizzie with more human features but then stopped and rationalized that it could be because Jack is human so she took after her father.

"Thanks mom, it's nice to be home." The dark haired seventeen year old spoke saying he was glad to be home now and to have his family together with him. It was exciting and yet kind of scary at the same time, he wondered, was that how Arcee felt at the moment?

"Jack Honey, I'm so tired, will you please take Lizzie while I rest up?" The Cybertronian Femme questioned asking her lover to take their daughter while she rested up. That surprised him since he'd only held Lizzie once in the week that she's been born and the rest of the time Arcee was being an overprotective Mother. Not even Optimas or June had held her yet, and she refused to let Ratchet take Lizzie while she rested as well.

"Sure." He nodded saying he'd be glad to watch over their baby girl while she rested and relaxed, she'd done so much in the past week and he's just glad to give her a break. Taking their daughter in his arms carefully he let Arcee lay right there on the couch to rest up as he rocked their baby girl happily.

"She's really protective isn't she?" The dark haired young man's mother questioned but smiled happy to see that the two of them are so close and glad that she was a good mother for Lizzie, honestly she couldn't see any other woman in that role at all. "Of course, I was like that when we first brought you into this world as well." She smiled stating that she was actually the same way when her son was born.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jackson Darby smiled continuing to rock his baby girl who was sleeping peacefully in his arms, she's really a wonderful baby girl, and he was very proud to have fathered such a little one. It made him happy to know that he and Arcee made her together and was really wonderful to think about.

Meanwhile Optimas and the others had been discussing things about Jack, and Arcee, and of course little Lizzie as well. Terrance had told them that the simplest way to handle things is just to ask what they wanted to do since it was much simpler that way. Though they were also curious about being allowed to hold Lizzie and when exactly Arcee would let them do so. After a long discussion they'd all decided to ask Jack and Arcee what they wanted to do and sat together taking a break from their usual routines for the day as well. Terrance had actually just handed Miko a data disk that she could put into her computer at home and listen to all of his music collection to decide what she liked out of it as well.

"So, you're just letting me take the whole thing home?" The dark haired girl with pink highlights questioned asking her crush, or boyfriend, maybe just guy that she's dating at the moment. Let's go with that, she asked the guy she's currently dating wondering if he'd want the disk back or not.

"Go ahead, like I said, it's all been backed up on my computer back home." The sand colored blond spoke saying not to stress over returning it because it's all been backed up so she could just take it home and enjoy the music that's on the disk.

"I have a question Terrance." Rafael spoke up saying he wanted to ask the sand colored blond a question of some sort, though Miko didn't look convinced about what Raf was going to say to him. "In private, please."

With a shrug Terrance then followed the youngest human of the group off to a secluded room to hear him out on whatever he wanted to ask. It seemed to be important otherwise Rafael wouldn't be so serious about it, and once they were secluded off from the rest of the group he leaned against the wall waiting to hear just what this kid wanted to ask him.


	23. Chapter 23

Prime, Chapter 23

Terrance laughed hearing what Rafael had asked him. In all honest he figured it was about time someone figured it out, though he expected Optimas or Jack to figure it out before the others. Oh well, still didn't really change anything, nor does it change why he's here. The young man stared at him in confusion to his laugh because it wasn't a mean spirited laugh, more like he found it entertaining that he'd questioned him about it and really couldn't figure out why he'd do that.

"You're right Rafael, I'm not exactly human." The sand colored blond spoke up still laughing a bit about the fact that someone had finally figured it out. "But I'm not exactly Cybertronian either."

"Wait, then what are you?" Rafael questioned not understanding and trying to figure it out, maybe he was like Lizzie and was both, but could that really be the case? If so who are his parents, it all just didn't add up in his head.

"For now, let's just say I'm a pretender and leave it at that." He explained telling the youngest of the group not to worry about it because he'd tell them everything when the time came, and currently that's not what's important.

Suddenly the alarm started going off through the entire base indicating they'd discovered something important and they began heading off to the room as Optimas began getting a team together. He told Wheel Jack, Ultra Magnus, Smoke Screen, and Bumble Bee to join him. He also spoke up about Terry going as well, though he quickly reminded Optimas that he isn't one of his Autobots and began working on the computer again, whatever he was doing had to be important though and they all left immediately.

"What's so important you would ignore a request from Optimas Prime?" Rafael questioned going over to look at whatever Terry was doing on the computer confused about what he was working on and why he wouldn't go with Optimas.

"It's almost finished, just have patients, this will take a bit longer then all will be revealed." Terry explained to the young teen as he continued his work on the computer, it looked like he was working on some kind of map. But why he would do so no one really knows but him and so left him to his work.

"How much is a bit longer?" Miko questioned walking over wondering just how much longer they would have to wait for him to start actually getting into the action, she was ready to watch him kick some serious Con.

"Oh, I'd say within the next chapter or two." The sand colored blond responded to her while looking up for a moment and winking before getting back to his work, though why exactly he'd done this they weren't entirely sure since he wasn't looking at either of them. Maybe there was something on the map they weren't seeing that he was winking at.

"What?" Both Miko and Rafael questioned at the same time unable to comprehend just what he was talking about causing him to roll his eyes at them and just go back to their work.

"Never mind." The nineteen year old sighed rolling his eyes and continuing to work on whatever he was doing on the computer, it looked like he was working on pinpointing something, but whatever it was had to be important, possibly even what the Decepticons wanted with him in the first place.

Meanwhile the Autobots were in the midst of battle with the Decepticons, they were under heavy fire, but managing to strike down the vehicrons little by little as they were dealing with the other decepticons as well. Soon they were in a much more favorable position as Galvatron had gotten what he wanted from the area and took off leaving Airachnid to deal with the Autobots knowing she'd either handle it or escape, either way he got what he was after so he didn't much care about the outcome at this point.

"Tell me, why hasn't Jack joined you on missions lately?" Airachnid questioned wanting to know just why Jack hadn't been joining them for missions lately, she missed having him as a play thing.

"ORION is at home with Arcee and their daughter." Smoke Screen spoke up telling Airachnid that she doesn't have a change with him because he's got a family while shooting at the spider Decepticon.

"WHAT!?" She screamed hearing that and sounding incredibly angry and surprised at the same time. "That, that, THAT TRAMP, HOW DARE SHE TAKE MY JACK FROM ME!" The Spider Decepticon demanded sounding incredibly angry about hearing that Jack, HER Jack had a baby with Arcee her worst enemy. She'd have to do something about that, once they find out where the Autobots are hiding their new base.

"First of all, he ain't YOUR Jack, the two of them were together long before you tried to sink your fangs into him." Wheel Jack spoke up firing at the Spider trying to squash her in order to help diminish the Decepticon threat while avoiding her web based attacks.

"The two of them are happy together, a concept I'm not sure you would ever understand." Optimus spoke also blasting at Airachnid and the vehicrons that were left behind trying to get past and stop Galvatron.

"Optimus, go we'll handle these cons." The dual sword wielder called out to the leader of the Autobots while slashing through some Cons, to which the Autobot leader nodded and activated his jets and flew on off after Galvatron to blast him out of the sky and take whatever it was that he was trying to steal from the site.

The Autobot leader flew off blasting at Galvatron and a mid air battle began to take place as the two of them had a dog fight dodging and blasting at one another over and over again until Optimus managed to clip one of the wings on Galvatron causing him to be sent careening in a downward spiral towards the ground, he had to Transform to avoid crashing, this gave Optimus the chance to blast the container sending it free falling towards the ground.

"Give it up Galvatron." Optimus spoke flying down to grab the container before Galvatron had the chance to do so and blasting at the new Decepticon leader to keep it away from them.

"NEVER! This belongs to the Decepticons and you Autobots won't touch it." He spoke trying to reach the container but Optimus blasted it further out of their reach as they were getting dangerously close to the ground, sadly neither one was able to get to it first and Galvatron slammed into the ground trying to avoid any real damage he grabbed onto a cliff wall to slow his decent.

"That container belongs to the Autobots and we'll keep you from using whatever's inside to further your evil deeds." Spoke the Prime as he flew down and ducked avoiding a blast from Galvatron by hiding behind a stone wall. The two of them continued to fight over it when what looked like a ground bridge opened up in front of the two of them causing them to both stop temporarily to see what was going on.

"Actually, you're both wrong. THIS Belongs to the Pretenders." The person who walked out spoke picking it up. Both Optimus and Galvatron were caught off guard by what they saw standing before them. It was the same young man that Galvatron had kidnapped, the one that was working with the Autobot computers since his escape. Terrance was standing right in front of them. "And I'll be happy to have it back." He continued to speak looking over at the two of them before walking back into the ground bridge and it disappeared.

Seeing that a human had gotten the best of him Galvatron let out an roar of anger and began blasting wildly at Optimus and anyone that got close. "YOU DARE HAVE YOUR PET STEAL MY PRIZE!?" The Cybertronian leader of the Decepticons spoke in anger while continuing to fire at anyone that got close to him.

"While it is good that he managed to get the container away from you, it was not on my orders that he did so. Terrance has refused to listen to any orders that I give them and has made it clear he is not a part of the autobot team." Optimus Prime stated to Galvatron who was tiring himself out from all the blasting he was doing.

"Consider this a brief setback Prime, next time we will take the prize. Soundwave send a bridge now." Galvatron called as a bridge opened up allowing him to return to the ship and had it closed behind him before Optimus could do anything to stop them from getting away.


	24. Chapter 24

Prime, Chapter 24

The Autobots got back to base but they found that Terry was not there, and after asking the others about it, found out that he'd left through the Ground Bridge but didn't come back. Meaning that he'd been the one to take the container, but to where was unknown. They'd have to ask once he gets back, IF he gets back that is. Optimus was sitting in his office while Jack was with Arcee and their daughter, Ratchet was doing work, and others were doing their own thing. Soon enough Terry had come back and the others were looking like they were upset with him.

"What?" Questioned the young man seeing the other's faces. He figured they would probably be mad about the fact that he took the container but didn't bring it to base, but it wasn't theirs to claim anyway. "I get it you're all mad. But the container was mine, I went to get it." He then stated to the others saying that he got the container because it belonged to him.

"And you didn't bother to tell us before we left, or bring it back here?" Wheeljack questioned in an obviously annoyed tone about the fact that he didn't even bother telling them about it at all before they left, and also because they didn't bring it back to the base.

"I couldn't bring it back to base, the only way to open it is too large to be moved." Terrance then explained to them about why he didn't bring it back because he had to get it open and couldn't open it here. "And I didn't know it was one of mine until I got the signal from it." He then added about the container being his.

"Well Optimus is angry, and wants to see you in his office." Ratchet stated about the fact that the Autobot Leader wants to speak with him before he started working on whatever it was that he was doing again.

With a nod Terrance then began walking off to the office belonging to the Autobot leader and pushed the communications button to ring and let him know that he was there and waiting to be allowed inside. Once Optimus gave the go ahead he walked on in to go speak to him while the others were doing their own thing and being annoyed and angry about the fact that he didn't help them while being at their base. Miko was also annoyed as well since they were talking about him without having the full story, of course she was also angry at Terry for not helping them and always working on the computer without anyone ever being able to see what he was up to. Once given the go ahead he headed on off inside.

"Let me save you some time, this is what was in the container." Terrance spoke throwing up something onto the desk of the Autobot leader for them to take a look it, it grew in size as it rolled towards them and stopped at the size of a large ball. "I took it to be opened, can't do it here in the base because of the encryption built into it."

"Still you should have told us about it." Optimus spoke taking a look at the device curious as to what exactly it was meant to be trying to work out how it's supposed to operate.

"Didn't know about it until I got the signal from it." He then answered the leader of the Autobots as to why he didn't tell them anything about the device in question. "And once I got it open I had to make sure the device still worked."

"And what exactly is this device that you have obtained from the container?" The Autobot leader questioned him wondering what exactly it is since he couldn't get it to work, through not for the lack of trying mind you.

"It's a locator." Terrance stated to Optimus about what exactly the device is. "It's used by pretenders to find certain relics of significance." He continued to explain about the item in question. "Though without the map it's basically useless."

"You mentioned that earlier, what exactly do you mean by saying Pretenders?" Optimus questioned wondering just what exactly a Pretender was and why he kept talking about them. "And what map are you referring to?"

"The map burned up years ago in a house fire, but I've been working to reconstruct it on the computer at the base, that's what I've been working on this whole time. "Without the Map the locator can't be used because all you would get is dots. and no useful information. Without the Locator, the Map would simply show an area with no indication of where to look. As for Pretenders, I think I'll keep that to myself until everyone is at the base."

"Very well then, but no more secrets, we need to know everything about what's going on." The Autobot leader spoke responding to him saying that the time for keeping secrets is over, and that they need to know everything about what exactly is going on.

"I'll explain everything that I actually know of." He answered in response to their question saying that he'd at least tell them what he did actually know about what all was going on with the current situation. "Now I need to go back and work on the map more. You can hold onto that item since it's useless at the moment."

"Very well then, you are dismissed." Optimus spoke in response letting Terry go on back off to the main room and back to working on the map that he'd been trying to piece back together on the computers that he'd been working with so that they could use it and the device together to learn more.

Terry went on back to the main area where everyone was still obviously upset with him as he began working on the computer once more, not really saying anything to anyone while he continued working on whatever it was that he was doing. The others didn't know yet, though Optimus the Autobot Leader, now did. He continued working ignoring the others and how they were giving him scowls and looking at him upset, at least until he got tired of them doing so and looked up from the computer seeing them all staring at them.

"I gave what was in the capsule to Optimus, so you all can stop now." Terrance spoke and then went back to the computer continuing to work on his little project after telling everyone he'd handed it over to the Autobot leader.

"And what exactly was it?" Wheeljack questioned The young Blond wanting to know just exactly what it was that had been in the capsule since they weren't able to see it when he came in.

"Once I'm done with this and everyone is here I'll tell you." Came the response as he continued to work on the computer trying to get it done since they needed that in order to finish what he'd been working on so that the Autobots could actually use what he was doing.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Bulkhead questioned wondering why exactly he couldn't just tell them at that moment instead of telling them later. He'd been curious about this kid since he'd been hanging around after the Decepticons had gone after him.

"Because I don't wanna repeat myself, and it'd be useless to tell you without first finishing this up first." Terrance explained to him about it while continuing to work, stating that it'd be useless to tell them without having this done first.

"Why?" Rafael questioned him next wondering just how come they couldn't know about it until he was done with the computer project since that seems to be all that he does anyway and it couldn't hurt to tell them either.

"It would do nothing but be flashing dots." He explained to them simply in response about why exactly he wasn't showing them oversimplifying it so that they would stop bothering him about the item in question.

They continued working while waiting for everyone and the others around the base were doing their own things as well. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were throwing around a metal ball made of scrap metal. Ratchet was working as usual on the synthetic energon and other needed medical items in question. Jack was with Arcee and their daughter, Miko was listening to music with headphones on and Raphael was playing a game with Bumblebee. Though eventually Ultra Magnus and the others did get back and Terrance was finishing up the final touches of piecing together the map from memory so that they would be able to actually use the locator tool that he'd let Optimus keep hold of at the moment.


	25. Chapter 25

Prime, Chapter 25

Terrance had stated to the others that he would finally explain just what he'd been working on this whole time once everyone finally arrived back there. And that he'd tell them everything that he did in fact know about what was going on. They had waited around and finally everyone had gathered and all met up in the main area. Arcee was holding her and Jack's daughter Elizabeth who was mostly just looking up at her mother being so young. The humans of the group were standing on the elevated platform and were watching curious to know just what exactly they'd be told about what Terrance had been working on and the other Cybertronians also were waiting wanting to hear what was going on.

"So, as you all know I've been working almost nonstop on the computer the whole time I've been here." Terrance began to explain to them all stating that he was now going to tell them what he was working on.

"Ya, what was up with that exactly, you acted like it was important." Jack questioned asking what exactly it was that he'd been doing curious to know what was on the computer that he'd been working on.

"I've been trying to piece a map together from memory, the map is finally finished to the best of my memory, and it's supposed to show where old equipment and stashes had been hidden long ago by my ancestors." Explained the young blond to the others and pulled up the map on a 3d holotech printout so that everyone could see just what he'd been doing.

"Whoa, cool effects." Miko spoke watching the map appear before them seeing it curious to know more. "So, why couldn't you just tell us all about this before now exactly?" She then questioned how come he couldn't tell them earlier.

"For one thing it was originally no one's business but mine, for another it wasn't finished and there was no reason to tell you anything because even with the map it'd be useless without the locator, which I asked Optimus to hold onto, and was the item that you guys had fought over before I got there." Then came the explanation telling them that it was useless to bother telling them since it wasn't meant to be their business.

"So with the two of them together we can use it to find things left by these Pretenders that you were talking about?" Jack questioned him since that sounded about right when it came to the situation that they were talking about.

"That's right, as for what exactly Pretenders are, well, That'd be me to overly simplify." Was the answer that he got from Terrance when he'd asked about the situation that they were talking about stating that he was a Pretender.

"Okay, but what exactly is that?" June Darby, Jack's mother, questioned him wanting to know just what exactly a pretender was since he was supposed to be telling them what's going on.

"Well, according to the stories a very long time ago before even the time of the Autobots and Decepticons, a ship made of metal and circuits came to the planet of Earth, there they found a young human back before they were ever even called humans, the humans and the being on the ship slowly grew closer after they helped one another after countless sunrises and sunsets. Eventually a romance blossomed over countless generations. The Visitor from among the stars had a child with the one they'd become romanced with and another of the visitor's race appeared and took them back to beyond anywhere the humans could reach. Leaving the Child with them, the child had traits of both the mother from among the stars and the father who had been born of the natives of the land below our feet." Terran told them about the lore that he actually knew of from what he could remember reading before things were lost.

"Wait, so it the alien was a girl?" Rafael questioned curious wanting to know more, maybe they could get more information from the story and things would make a little more sense.

"Yes, and she was said to be a woman of living metal with twin enchanted hammers, one of which was left with the child she had with the human man." Was the answer he got from the blond teen, which then made those who knew what he was referring to look at one another not sure if it really was as he said or not.

"Are you saying that Solus Prime was your biological ancestor?" Ultra Magnus questioned also having been caught off guard by Terrance's story. He really couldn't believe it, though Jack's Mom and Agent Fowler were confused by why the others seemed so surprised by the information.

"That is entirely possible." He spoke in response going over to the forge which was on a display case even though it was broken and touching the handle as it began to glow and the mechanical parts began to spin catching them off guard seeing him doing so.

"Wait, but the forge is broken, and it's supposed to be out of power." Wheeljack spoke up watching this taking place confused and trying to wrap his head around just what's going on. "And I though it could only be wielded by a Prime."

"I am." Terrance then explained to them simply taking his hand off the hammer as it died back down and returned to normal while shutting the display case, this confused the others hearing that he was a Prime. "Terrio Prime, at your service." The blond then spoke with a mock bow towards the others at the base making the others' eyes go wide hearing that he actually was a prime.

Everyone had been caught off guard hearing that Terrance, was actually a Prime, specifically he'd stated his name was Terrio Prime and they were talking about it and the map and locator, along with how he was able to activate the supposedly drained out and broken forge of Solus Prime. They'd all been talking together and the blond then stated that they can find whatever the first item in question was going to be at. He activated the tracker and sat it in the center of the holomap which allowed them to see the dot was now showing them a location, and after checking the last known co-ordinates they were able to determine that it was a system of caves that people were said to have gotten lost in and 'mysteriously' disappeared whenever they would go in.

"Since this is your area of expertise I will let you lead the way." Optimus Prime stated to Terrance, uh, Terrio Prime, saying that he would be following his lead instead of taking lead himself, to which the blond Pretender nodded and looked around at everyone in the base.

"Right then, since the first item is said to be the missing hammer I will be going for sure." Terrance told them saying that he was going to be going for sure. "Since you're giving me reign I need Bumblebee, Rafael, Wheeljack and June Darby to go with."

"Absolutely not, It's dangerous for Mom and I don't want her getting involved." Jack then spoke saying he didn't want his mother to go which annoyed his mother.

"Oh my Son is going to tell me what to do?" June questioned raising an eyebrow annoyed that her son was again trying to keep her out of it and telling her what to do when it came to the missions despite the fact that he was going out on missions with them.

"Orion Pax is officially the leader of the Autobot Human Devision June, so he's got the ranking to tell you not to go and you'd have to listen to him." Terrance stated in response to them and their question. "Though there's a reason I asked for you specifically."

"And why exactly do you need my mother or Rafael?" Jack then questioned him wanting to know why exactly he wanted them specifically to be the ones to go on this possibly dangerous mission.

"Outside of Arcee, Wheeljack and Bumblebee are the fastest when it comes to speed. Wheeljack is also a demolitions expert which will probably be useful. I need Rafael because he's been studying cybertronian tech and will prove useful should we have to tap into anything. June is a nurse which will be useful should anything happen to Rafael, the hammer is said to be locked away so that only a biologically human female can get through the final lock. As well as needing a pretender to get through the others." He then explained to them why exactly he'd chosen those four exactly to join him on the mission.

After hearing this Jack thought about it for a bit mulling it over in his head and spoke. "And why specifically are you the one that has to go, wouldn't it be better for me to go with as well?" The dark haired teen then questioned next about the situation.

"The hammer is my birthright, and since you're a Pretender as well It's best you stay here should another item location be unlocked." Terrance explained to them about why he wanted Jack to stay should anything happen with the locator that they'd needed.

"Alright fine, but I'm holding you personally responsible should anything happen to anyone." Jack finally agreed saying that they would do it his way after hearing the pretender Prime's reasoning for who he wanted to take with him.


	26. Chapter 26

Prime, Chapter 26

After choosing the team they activated a ground bridge that would lead them to the cave system so that they could find what they were going to be looking for. June was with Rafael in Bumblebee and rather than riding inside of Wheeljack Terrance instead chose to walk and went alongside them through the gate. Once there they found that there was a guard blocking off the way inside as they approached. The guard was saying that no one was allowed inside due to the dangers found inside it. Though Terrance just looked annoyed and while June and Rafael were walking back towards Bumblebee He instead just stood in front of the guard.

"You annoy me." The blond pretender stated to the Guard not letting him inside. His ancestors build that place so it was his right to go in after all. Though the guard didn't seem impressed and put their hand on their mace spray as a warning which made Terrance laugh at them, prompting the guard to use it to no effect against him. "My turn." They then smirked at the guard and punched them in the gut as glowing greenish colored electricity then zapped them into unconsciousness.

"You attacked them." June spoke worried since she had no idea that Terrance could even do that and was worried that it had something to do with energon which was bad for humans to interact with. "Will they be alright?"

"Ya, it's just my taser punch. They'll be out cold long enough for the five of us to go in and start exploring. Hopefully we'll be able to be in and out before anyone takes notice." Terrance then explained to June and the others ripping down the caution tape as they spoke and then began walking inside with the others sticking close to him as Wheeljack and Bumblebee transformed and followed them.

While they were exploring the Decepticons had intercepted their bridge location and were going to tell their leader about what was going on and at the same time Jack and the others were messing with the locator to see if they could get anything else out of it. They were trying to get anything though it didn't seem to be working for them like it did for Terrance but finally they'd managed to get something out of it when Elizabeth touched it by accident which made it work and a second blip show up on the map so they now had a second location though what exactly the item was it's not known. Still, they had something to do and they'd be doing it.

"Optimus, we've gotten a new location unlocked." Jack called out to the leader of the Autobots through the com system since Optimus was in his office looking over some things that he had to go through.

"Alright I'll be there in a moment." Optimus Prime Spoke standing up from his desk on the other end of the com and proceeded to go towards the main room where Jack had already headed off to.

"So who all would be going this time Jack?" Miko questioned who would be going next curious to know. She hoped that she'd get to go or something, but they probably wouldn't let her go with them.

"I think that's best left up to Optimus, though I think it'd be a good idea for you to go in case we need the power of a prime to get whatever it is." Jack then spoke in response saying it was up to the Autobot leader to make that decision, but suggesting that they go to just in case.

"I agree you may need my power like when we came across the Star Saber and Forge of Solus." Optimus nodded agreeing with Jack about that part and thought about what they should do. "Ultra Magnus I'd like you to go with us."

"Yes Optimus, Ratchet please open the ground bridge." Answered Ultra Magnus in response to hearing the conversation with a nod and asked the autobot medic to open the ground bridge so that they can warp to the new location.

"Right away." Ratchet nodded in response and got straight to copying the co-ordinates to the computer and activating the ground bridge to allow them to warp off to the correct location. "There's no way of knowing where this will lead since Terrance isn't here to tell you about the location, good luck everyone."

With that the Autobot Medic opened up a bridge allowing the others to head off to the next location. Meanwhile The Decepticons were waiting for their master to come and take a look at what exactly they'd found and a second location appeared on their screen allowing them to see that there were now two ground bridges. The Decepticon leader Galvatron then walked in to see just what exactly was going on and why they were bothering him specifically. If they were wasting his time again he'd blast them that's for sure.

"What's going on, what have you found Knockout?" Galvatron questioned the Decepticon speedster wanting to know just what they were bothering him with showing clear agitation. "And it better be important for your sake."

"Yes lord Galvatron, as you commanded we have been monitoring for any sign of space or ground bridge signals." Knockout spoke saying that they had been doing as instructed and monitoring for anything the autobots used to get around.

"Get on with it." The Decepticon Leader spoke in an annoyed tone since he didn't like being disturbed for no reason, if it was just a waste of his time he'd surely blast them for doing so.

"We have come across an autobot ground bridge signal, uh, two signals, one had opened up after I call..uh, Requested, yes, after I requested your presence here to take a look at what we have found." The Speed and looks based decepticon spoke in response to his leader and showed them the two signals that they had locked onto and the locations of the two in question.

"Finally you've done something useful for once." Galvatron spoke hearing that they have tracked two signals from the Autobots' ground bridge and now have two locations to where the relics may be. "Assemble my team at once we're going on a scavenger hunt."

"Right away lord Galvatron." Nodded the Decpetion Medic as he began to contact the others immediately, after what happened to Starscream he didn't dare give their leader Galvatron any reason to extinguish his spark as well.

Once all the Decpticon team arrived they were all briefed about the location co-ordinates. They'd have to break off into teams at the command of Galvatron, Knockout would be sent off with Airachnid to location one, while Galvatron and breakdown would handle the second location. They then opened up a bridge to the co-ordinates as the Autobots' ground bridge signal locations and off they went, the first being Breakdown and Galvatron then Airachnid and Knockout. At the same time this was going on Terrance and the others were searching around for the item they were supposed to locate.

"This place is Huge, how are we supposed to find anything here?" Rafael questioned looking around as they were all exploring the caverns together, he was excited and a little scared being on the adventure.

Bumblebee began beeping and making whirling and buzzing sounds in response to Rafael's question which June looked at them confused as to what he'd said since she had no idea how to understand the Autobot scout turned warrior.

"He's right actually, I can do the same thanks to my Cybertronian ancestry." Terrance added to that saying that whatever Bumblebee had said about them doing and that he could do the same since he was biologically both human and Cybertronian due to his ancestry.

"Someone wanna fill me in please?" June Darby questioned them since she was the only one who couldn't understand what Bumblebee was saying and so she felt like she was being left out of the conversation despite being in the group with them.

"We Cybertronians can sense a signal of some kind, the closer we get to it the stronger it gets." Wheeljack explained to Jack's mother about what they were talking about conversation wise.


	27. Chapter 27

Prime, Chapter 27

Terrance, June, Rafael, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack were exploring around the tunnels trying to get closer to the item they needed to locate and keep out of Deception hands. There was writing on the walls which Rafael could sort of understand but not really read it as well as the others, and June couldn't read anything written at all. The others were reading the warnings written on the walls and then moved forward to continue to find what they need to find.

"Anyone wanna clue me in on what exactly is written on the walls?" June questioned wanting to know what's going on exactly since she couldn't read the writing like the others could.

"Warning to anyone who enters, turn away or die, the guardian will protect the treasure within and only those worthy will be able to make it through the maze and traps." Terrance stated in response to the question about what was going on with them.

"Guardian?" Questioned the human nurse hearing that bit of information, it sounded like something that they should be worried about to her, though the others didn't seem to be scared. "That's not a good thing is it?"

"For you and Rafael maybe, I'm a pretender and the other two are bots, they can handle themselves and help you two stay safe." Spoke the Prime Pretender as they continued further down. They heard a sound like someone or something walking and they sounded large, maybe like there was two of them by the sound of the footsteps.

"Don't worry Bee and I will handle anything that comes this way." Wheeljack spoke saying that he and Bumblebee will keep them safe as they continued to explore. "Gotta remember to look out for traps though."

The were about to continue the conversation when they hear a loud Roar followed by running footsteps, looking up they saw what looked like a massive Robotic Lion who was now headed towards them They had glowing Cybertronian Green and they had a metal mane golden in color though faded with the paint scratched off in places making it look as though they were turning gray in color due to age. Despite this, they were still fairly quick and had jumped at the others to attack clawing Bumblebee's arm in the process and roaring at the group causing them to chance course down a different pathway than the one they were on.

Bumblebee buzzed and whirled making beeping noises that sounded distressed. The others of course did understand his concern about the fact his arm was clawed, well, June didn't sadly.

"We'll get Ratchet to patch you up once we get back to base." Rafael spoke to his Cybertronian guardian and friend saying that he'd get fixed up once they headed back to base after finishing up there.

"Come on guys we gotta hurry." Terrance spoke leading the way down the path that they were now on, though it was getting darker as they continued further. He'd switched to Cybertronian optics rather than his normal human eyes and looked around. "Be careful it's dark here, anyone have lights turn them on."

"Right, allow us to light up your lives." Wheeljack joked as he and bumblebee turned on their headlights allowing them to at least see in front of them, though they soon wished they hadn't as they saw the dead lining the ground.

"This looks bad, that guardian must have done this." June spoke seeing all this and trying to back away a bit. "We should get Rafael out of here, we should all get out of here." She spoke worriedly as Terrance instead walked over to the corpses.

"No, check here, there are darts lining the floor, they were poisoned from what i can see." The Prime Pretender told her picking up one of the darts and sighing as he looked around. "No one was able to figure out the trap."

"On that wall, there's some writing, something about a puzzle of light." The youngest of the group spoke pointing over to some writing on the wall, he couldn't read it completely but at least he managed to make out that much.

"Good eye, let's see what it says.." Wheeljack spoke walking over with the others and looking at the writing on the wall. "The sacred blaze of blasting fire will light the way of the ignitions pyre?" They then read confused by what exactly that would mean since they weren't sure what exactly that would do.

"That's a strange riddle, what does it mean?" Jack's mother questioned them looking at the others not understanding as Terrance was looking around the room to find what exactly it had meant. "Do you guys have any ideas because I got nothing."

"It's not a riddle." Terrio Prime stated switching to a blaster. "It's instructions, look there." He then pointed up towards the center of the ceiling which showed some strange looking stone surrounded by vines and roots of some sort. "That stone is artificial it's referred to as a blazing stone, created by my ancestors." He explained to them aiming his blaster at it and firing.

That did it the stone caught ablaze after they'd blasted it and the fire from it began burning the roots and vines causing them to wither and drop as they continued burning they eventually dropped down while burning still and helping light up the room around them. They then heard something scraping to both sides of them, it grew louder and louder until eventually two metal plates dropped down in front of the stone walls that were surrounding them. The plates were actually large enough to block the stone walls entirely. That's when Terrance began walking with the path lit up, they heard dinging but nothing happened, it was as if the stones were trying to shoot the darts but the metal was blocking them from managing to be shot out at them. While they were exploring Knockout and Airachnid were on their trail and were fighting with the robotic lion guardian.

"What is this thing, certainly not any predacon I've ever seen in the records." Knockout spoke as they were shooting at the lion robot that was attacking them trying to keep them out.

"Who cares, we just have to kill them and get going." Airachnid answered shooting her webbing at the lion though they were too fast for her to pin down. "Gah, that's it I'm going ahead, you keep them busy. Lord Galvatron would prefer we do this quickly or have our heads." With that she began drilling her way down into the ground to go head of them and to find the autobots to deal with them.

"Sure, leave me with the hard job." Knockout spoke in annoyance continuing to fight with the robotic lion who clawed at his chest and scratching his paint job digging into the metal of his armor making it deeper than a surface scratch. "GAH! How DARE YOU!" He spoke and fired at the lion again who managed to dodge and attack again.

While Terrance and the Autobot team were exploring around trying to find the right location and get past the traps they heard drilling as they were about to the final chamber and stopped to listen for where it was coming from. It sounded as though they were coming from underneath them, and they stepped back to avoid anything dropping them. Who or whatever it was then drilled their way out revealing Airachnid who realized that there were two autobots there and prepared to attack them while Terrance also took a battle stance switching to their blasters and waiting for her to attack.

"Ah, there you are. I hope you're ready for some fun." Airachnid spoke flexing her claws ready for a fight with them and blasting out webbing at them as they ducked out of the way. "Oh, I see you brought some pets." She joked and then shot at the humans, but Terrance blasted the webbing causing it to drop down and burn from the blast.

"A shame really, such outer beauty being wasted on someone so ugly on the inside, still if you want some fun, I'll take you on." Terrio Prime stated blasting at Airachnid with a smirk as he was getting under her skin talking about her looks and calling her ugly on the inside.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." The Decepticon Spider-Bot spoke laughing and continued trying to attack them again and again. "And besides Jack will come to me once I take his mother into my custody."


	28. Chapter 28

Prime, Chapter 28

When we left off The Autobot team along with Terrance was fighting with Airachnid. She was telling them how she'd kidnap June to lure Jack to her, and Terrance was seemingly flirting with her as he was referring to her as having outer beauty but ugly on the inside. She'd told him that Flattery would get them nowhere as she was fighting with them. Though that didn't stop Terrance from doing so while Bumblebee was sneaking around to get a clear shot while the Cybertronian Femme was focused on Terrance since he was the one doing the talking.

"Really all thase is wasted with you being with the Cons, you'd be a better bounty hunter than a Deception." Terrance stated to Airachnid while distracting her from what's going on around them.

"Yes, but Galvatron would have my head if I left, don't wanna end up like Starscream after all." She stated in response focusing on him since he's the one that was doing the talking, she didn't realize just what was going on and Bumblebee blasted her from the behind shooting off her spider legs making her scream out in pain. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She then demanded in response blasting at the others as Wheeljack had gone ahead with Rafael and June.

"Maybe later, for now, you have fun dealing with them." He spoke with a two finger solute and heading on off leaving Bee to fight her and running off to catch up to the others, this made her even more angry as she screamed out firing at Bumblebee.

While Bumblebee was keeping them busy, Knockout was dealing with the robotic Lion and they had come crashing through the wall to where Bumblebee and Airachnid were currently. The distraction gave Bumblebee the chance to get away from them and raced to catch up with the others going with Terrance though the prime pretender instead rode on top of the the hood with Bee in car from rather than inside on a seat and soon they'd caught up with the others who were trying to figure out a puzzle of some kind.

"There's no writing anywhere, and blasting doesn't work either." Wheeljack spoke as Terrance was looking at the wall seeing the puzzle that they were unable to figure it out, though it seemed straight forward.

"Maybe by Cybertronian standards, but by human standards it's fairly straight forward." Terrance spoke seeing the puzzle and already figuring it out just from looking at it. "Right Rafael?"

"It seems like a sliding puzzle, but it couldn't be that simple could it?" Rafael spoke in response walking over and moving the piece that he could actually reach, and once he moved the block to the switch which made part of the center lock slide out of it's place unlocking part of it.

"You gotta be kidding me it was that easy?" Questioned the Wrecker seeing how simple it was to figure out. "So we just match the circles and unlock the door?" He then did the same is Rafael and another part of the lock came undone.

Bumblebee beeped and whirrled buzzing and did the same as the others making another come undone while June reached for one and did the same as one more lock piece came out.

Terrance then moved the last piece into place which unlocked the final piece and the door opened revealing a chamber with the hammer located. "Ah, there you are." He spoke seeing the hammer and began walking over towards it blasting a guillotine trap apart as he did so. "After all this time I finally have what's rightfully mine."

Terrance reached for the hammer as they heard a loud crash and roar of the robotic lion who was fighting with the Decepticons, unlike what others would do Terrance grabbed the hammer first which activated in his hands and he then turned to see what was going on hammer at the ready to attack. He saw Airachnid and Knockout fighting the Robotic Lion and Bumblebee and Wheeljack at the same time while Wheeljack and Bumblebee were defending themselves.

"BEE, You're the fastest, get June and Rafael out of here." Terrance called out while joining the fighting to distract the bad guys and the guardian. He'd swung the hammer and sent Knockout flying since he was the closets and so go hit. "NOW!"

With a whirl and beep Bumblebee transformed into a car and opened up his doors while June and Rafael jumped inside and were buckled before driving off away from the battle with his headlights on to find their way back out. He beeped and whirled while racing away as the others were keeping the enemies.

"I suggest we get out of here." Knockout spoke seeing an opening and blasted at the ceiling making it come falling down on top of the autobots and the robotic lion guardian as they made their escape blasting their way out of the base.

"Fine let's go." Airachnid spoke doing the same as Knockout blasting her way out but turned back long eough to blast at the guardian and the Autobots again while the dust from the collapsing room was fresh and then turned away running off.

Terrio Prime had waited for the collapse expecting to have to blast them as they were falling, but to his surprise there was no impact. The smoke soon cleared and the Lion Guardian was standing over Terrance and shook off the rubble that had fallen on top of them and They tried to attack Wheeljack and clawed at his leg, though he was faster and managed to move out of the day as they let out a pained moan falling onto their side. Terrance then walked over seeing the damage to the guardian. He then took the hammer at the ready.

"You gonna put them out of their misery?" Wheeljack questioned watching Terrance getting closer to the guardian. "I'd be careful if I were you, they could still get up and try to kill us."

"I'm returning the favor, and besides, they never went for anything vital, even though they could have. I doubt they were trying to kill anyone at all." Terrio Prime spoke as his eyes changed to Cybertronian and the Hammer began glowing as he pounded at the wound making the Lion cry out in pain from being struck as their armor began to close up around the wound indicating that they were healing from being struck.

The Guardian began glowing as the color of their paint began to return to it's golden color while they were healing up and they stood slowly. It was then that they noticed that the supposed human was wielding the hammer and that it was glowing. This was an indicator to them that the rightful owner had come for the relic at last and that they could finally move on with their lives, though physically they were unable to smile in that form their eyes lightened up showing expressions of gratitude towards them for fixing them up.

"Thank you for healing me with the power of the twin forge." The Lion then spoke catching Wheeljack off guard since he didn't think that they were able to actually speak so they were a bit caught off guard.

"Wait, that thing can talk?" The wrecker questioned surprised being caught off guard hearing them speak since they hadn't done so previously. "I thought they were just some mindless beast.

"Yes, HE can, and I am NOT a mindless Beast. My name is Leo Breaker, and I was chosen to guard the twin forge of Solus Prime which was left in the hands of her child. They were placed here long ago to keep those who are unworthy of wielding them away. Over the years My voice had degraded until the point I could only make roaring noises, still I tried merely to scare away those that would come for the hammer, but many died before I could make them turn back." The Guardian, now known as Leo Breaker explained to them about who he is and the reason that he was there.

"Well, you're welcome to join me and the others if you wish. I'm sure Optimus would like having another ally in the fight against the decepticons." Terrance offered Leo Breaker saying that he could come with them and fight the decepticons. "Those jerks who blasted you and the ceiling."

"I think I'd like that." Spoke the Robotic Lion in response agreeing to join them on their mission and they traveled back towards the exit where Bumblebee was with the others, he'd readied for a fight, but then stood down once they explained everything to them.


	29. Chapter 29

Prime, Chapter 29

Jack had gone with Optimus and Ultra Magnus to the second location that they had found while messing with the locator tool. It seemed straight forward since there was something jutting out of a rock. Though it wouldn't be so easy with Galvatron there with Breakdown trying to remove the device to no avail. They were frustrated since it wouldn't budge despite the size of the device. The Autobots were gearing up for a fight and switched to their blasters ready for battle and slowly making their way towards the decepticon leader and muscle.

They were spotted as expected and the Decepticons began blasting at them. "This Relic will be ours Prime." Galvatron spoke while shooting at the Autobots who were in turn shooting back.

"Give it up Galvatron, that Relic will be claimed by Autobot hands." Optimus called blasting back at them as well. They were slowly managing to get closer and closer towards the Decepticons and switched to Bladed Weapons and began fighting hand to hand.

"You won't beat us." Orion called out blasting at them to distract Breakdown, the Decepticon muscle swinging his hammer down at them while the Autobot Scout dodged out of the way and shot them in the eye.

"GAH! Why you little RUNT I'll mash you into paste for that." Breakdown spoke swinging wildly while trying to hit Jack since he couldn't see due to his one good eye being blasted and damaged.

"Breakdown enough." Galvatron called almost being hit by the Deception Brute, which hearing his master tell him to stop he calmed down and tried to get his eyesight back, sadly it was a slow process. "If we can't claim the Relic we'll simply destroy it." They then began blasting towards the relic to which the Autobots tried to deflect by hitting their arms making them miss their shots.

"Optimus, I'll go after the Relix, you and Ultra Magnus have more battle experience." Orion Pax called to the Autobot Leader saying that he'd go after whatever it was that they were hunting down since the other two were better at fighting than he was.

"Be careful Orion." The Autobot Leader spoke telling them to go ahead and try to get the Relic while he and Ultra Magnus kept the Decepticons busy, and with a nod The Autobot Scout then ran off towards to Relic to grab the item and keep them safe and out of Decepticon hands.

They continued fighting the Decepticons and battling them while Jack did his best to get to the relic and he blasted any decepticon who got too close as he made his way. They continued the fighting back and forth while he tried to make it. But he couldn't quite make it. Galvatron blasted at the item as he was trying to reach and the knockback sent him towards the ground. They'd continued the fighting until someone airborne was flying a jet, it didn't have any markings to show if they were autobot or decepticon though. Whomever they were they began blasting at the Decepticons.

"Alright take this." Whomever was shooting called out blasting at the Decepticons with the jet's machine guns while flying around them to give the Autobots a chance to get whatever they're after. "And Welcome to Earth."

"So they have back up huh?" Galvatron spoke blasting at the person who was shooting at them in the jet and noticed the missiles on the jet. "Looks like they'll serve my plans." The Decepticon leader then began shooting while moving over to the wall standing in front of the Relic.

"Missiles locked on, let's see how you handle this, firing." The person in the jet began blasting at them and locked the missiles on and fired them at the decepticon's new leader.

"Yes, show me what you've got." Galvatron spoke waiting for the Missiles to fly towards him, once they were close enough he dodged out of the way causing the missiles to hit the Relic instead making it fall from the stone wall and spark as if malfunctioning and making crackling and popping sounds. He then blasted at the guy in the jet and clipping one of their wings causing them to spiral out of control. "Have fun with them Ground bridge NOW." The Decepticon leader spoke as he requested a ground bridge which he and Breakdown left the area.

The Autobots tried to help whomever was in the jet and grabbed the spiraling aircraft and stabilized enough so that they could eject out of there ripping off the top to make it easier. The pilot then ejected from their jet and floated down with their parachute. The craft began making noises as if it was going to explode so Optimus Prime threw the jet into the air and it exploded, but thankfully no one was caught in the explosion or the falling bits that were nearby. The person piloting the jet was thankfully okay and Jack was checking the Relic to see if there was anything they could do, but sadly it looked burned out.

"Whoa, thanks for the help." The pilot spoke to the Autobots thanking them for their help as he undid his mask of his flight suit and took off his helmet. To Jack's surprise he actually knew the pilot of the jet. "Wait, is that Lanord?"

"Actually, my name is Jack." Jack then explained to the pilot telling him what his name actually was. "We had to make something up when we first met. But what are you doing here Vogel?" The Autobot Scout stated and then asked what he was doing piloting a jet.

"I finished training and was flying overhead when I noticed you guys on my radar so I came to help." Vogel explained to them about what exactly he was doing there specifically. "My commanding officer is going to be mad when he finds out I lost a jet."

"Orion Pax to Base, Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. The Relic has been claimed, but it may be beyond repair without use of the Forge." Jacke spoke contacting the base which confused Vogel since he'd never heard of that before.

"Orion Pax?" Questioned the former subway worker turned special agent confused as to who he was even talking to then they saw the Ground Bridge and looked surprised. "Whoa, is that the way to the mother ship?"

"You watch too many movies, that's the way to the base, Fowler will wanna have a chat with you, come on." Jack spoke in response and picked up the Relic as they were all walking back to the base.

Jack went with Vogle, Optimus, and Ultra Magnus, on off through the ground bridge bringing back the damaged item, they looked around and noted that it looked as though they were the first ones back since Jack's mom was there, nor was Rafael, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee, or Terrance for that matter. Which was surprising since they left after them, so who knows what they would come back with.

"Did we make it back before the others?" Jack questioned asking if they'd made it before Terrance and the others as he looked around noting that they hadn't been around just yet, though they soon got a message saying to open up the ground bridge.

"Looks like they just finished." Ratchet spoke in response and began activating the ground bridge allowing the others to get back, though they were caught off guard when a giant robot Lion walked through the gate with Terrance riding on their back along with June and Rafael, Wheeljack and Bumblebee following them. "What in the world?"

"Everyone, meet Leo Breaker. He was guarding the twin forge." Terrance stated to the group about the robotic lion introducing them and holding up the hammer to show them that they managed to get it.

"SWEET A Robot Lion that's METAL!" Miko spoke saying that that is awesome seeing Leo Breaker for the first time ever. "Can you turn into a robot form too, or just the lion, how fast are you, do you actually roar like lions do?" She began questioning them rapid fire just like she did when she first met Bulkhead.

"Miko stop, you'll find out that information later." Terrance told her saying to stop as he jumped down from Leo Breaker and walked over to the Synth En which Ratchet had managed to stabilize and took a measuring cup sitting nearby and getting a drink relaxing. "Ah, that's better, kinda sweet tasting though." He then looked up at everyone who was staring at him. "What?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Energon does not mix with human biology." Ratchet then yelled at Terrance who just stood there and took another sip of the drink while the Autobot medic began ranting and raving at him.

Once Ratchet had finished his rant and needed to catch his non existent breath from ranting at him nonstop for several minutes, Terrance, who'd sat there sipping on his Synth En drink stood watching then spoke once the Autobot Medic was done. "I'm not human." He reminded simply and went back to sipping on his glass casually.


	30. Chapter 30

Prime, Chapter 30

Everyone at the Autobot base had been chatting about what happened, introducing Leo Breaker to everyone, and so on. Terrio Prime used the Twin Forge to fix the previously broken Forge of Solus Prime so that Optimus Prime could use it again to build things that they might need. They didn't tell him what happened to the relic they retrieved as they didn't want to distract him until he was done dealing with repairing the forge of Solus Prime that they had previously broken in a fight with Megatron. But once he was done he looked to see if they had a relic and Jack showed them the damaged shield that they'd obtained making Terrance look, sorta mad. He walked over with hammer in hand and began swinging.

"Whoa, wait just a.." Jack began to say before Terrance hit the shield since he was using it to defend himself from it. "Calm down I just.." He continued trying as again the shield was struck again. "Listent the Decepti.." And again the shield was struck.

"Hold still Orion." Terrance spoke while continuing to swing the hammer hitting the shield over and over again as Jack was defending himself from the blows using the shield. The others were going to step in but stopped when they noticed the shield was starting to glow just like the hammer was meaning he was doing something to the shield. "One more." He spoke swinging again making the shield glow brightly.

The Shield had begun changing shape from a medieval knight's shield design to a more modern looking design, the outer sides of it were a Denim Blue in color while the center was silver with a Reddish tint around the edges of the center. It was an amazing sight to behold once it was completed as parts of the shield had spiked blades on the sides to be used as a shield, and a bladed weapon of sorts. Overall it was really quite impressive. The final touch was an ice blue pretender symbol. They looked at it surprised seeing the marking.

"Artificial or not, consider yourself a member of the Pretenders Orion Pax. Not only did you battle the Decepticon leader, but you still managed to bring the shield back in one piece." Terrance then told Jackson Darby, telling him that he's considered a member of his particular group. "I'd be an honor to have you and the autobots working together with me to gather the remaining Pretender Relics."

"Thank you but, I failed in that aspect, the decepticons managed to blast it before I could grab it, so it was pretty badly damaged." Jack spoke looking at the shield and then telling Terrance that he had actually failed to bring it back undamaged and the look on his face showed he felt bad about it.

Hearing that Terrance simply began to laugh at Jack's statement as if he found the information funny. This made the others look at him confused as to why he was laughing exactly. "The Tech is ancient, it was already beyond repair without the use of the Twin Forge. As are the other Relics for that matter." He stated to Jack and the others explaining why he found it funny. "Though some may work partially, you won't get the full power of it without repair."

"So it was just a discharge of any remaining energy that was left within the Relic's power supply." Optimus spoke understanding what they'd been saying while some of them looked confused.

"Precisely, so even if it sparks it's like turning your game off and on again after it dies to use what little charge there is of it." He explained to everyone with a nod saying that's correct, and simplifying it for those who didn't get it.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but I can't take this shield off, it's attached, how do I hide it?" Jackson Darby then spoke asking how exactly he was supposed to hide that from his classmates and others in town.

"Focus, it's just like your blaster." Explained the Prime Pretender to him switching to blaster and then back to a normal hand in reference to what they were supposed to do in order to hide the Shield.

Hearing this Orion Pax began to focus and the shield began reacting to what he wanted it to do and the outer parts folded up into the center piece then the center piece folded in half and turned onto it's side before pulling itself into Jack's arm and hiding away like his blasters would. "Whoa, that was weird." He spoke about the experience. "So I have a question about the orb thing."

"You mean the locator, go ahead ask away." Terrance then spoke to Jack giving him the go ahead to ask his question. Though he probably already knew what he was going to ask since he knew the situation.

"Well, we weren't able to get it work, though we were able to move it around. The beacon didn't come on until Elizabeth touched it, why is that?" Jack then explained to Terrance who simply stood in thought before answering.

"It's simple, it's designed to work with natural born pretenders, you're an artificial pretender a human who became one over time instead of just naturally born with Cybertronian and Human genetics like your daughter or me." Terrance explained to them about why exactly that was a thing. "Speaking of you should just relax and spend some time with Arcee and Elizabeth. I already have one of the remaining three relics, but we'll have to go and get it, without Bridging."

"Why shouldn't we use the Ground Bridge, it would be faster after all." Ratchet then spoke confused as to why exactly he didn't want to use the bridge, given the fact that they actually could save a lot of time by bridging instead of taking the long way.

"And have Decepticons in a major city? No thanks, Decepticons were at both locations, despite having no way possible to find the relic locations. My guess is that they bridged there tracking the energy surge given off by a ground bridge." The blond pretender questioned raising an eyebrow before explaining his reasons to the others as to why he wanted to take the long way.

"That may be the wisest choice of action considering what had happened previously. Though you will need a means of transport there. Bumblebee is the most inconspicuous of our group so I would recomend he be the one to take you there." The Autobot leader, Optimus Prime spoke saying that they should take bumblebee with them to get said item.

"Unfortunately they will probably be scanning for autobot life signatures, it's best I go my my way, besides, I don't like the idea of riding inside one of you autobots. It'd be like climbing inside a relative's body and that's not something that appeals to me." Terrance then told them saying that he would be taking his own way instead so that they aren't tracked by the Decepticons since there wouldn't be any autobots they wouldn't be able to find them.

"You should take some backup backup with you just in case." Ultra Magnus spoke saying it's best they take someone along with him for back up just in case something did happen.

"I'd prefer going it alone, but if it makes you all feel better I'll take billy fatass here with me as a meat shield." Replied the Prime Pretender pointing his thumb over his shoulder back at Special Agent William Fowler.

"HEY, I happen to be a highly trained special agent of the military. Give me one good reason I shouldn't reprimand you right here and now civilian." William Fowler spoke walking over feeling insulted by what Terrance had called him, to which Terrance simply switched to an energon blaster and pointed it point blank at his face. "Okay, that's a good reason."

"We'll take my ride." Terrance then spoke saying they would be taking his ride and began walking out of the base while the others looked confused since he'd just said he didn't like riding. "I Said I didn't like the idea of riding inside a Cybertronian, I never said I didn't have a non transforming Ride." He then stated to everyone before walking out with Agent Fowler following him.

After awhile of walking they came across a beautiful Red Sports car that was sleek in design. The doors opened upwards at a slant instead of normally like June's car or Fowler's for that matter. It looked to be more expensive than anything Fowler or any of the other agents that he knew of for that matter. It was the nicest car he'd ever seen in his life for that matter. It was also beyond anything modern cars would have judging by the interior once he was able to get in and buckle up. Terrance also got in and buckled and started up the engine, it was the smoothest start Fowler had ever seen.

"Where exactly did you get this ride of yours?" Agent Fowler questioned as they were pulling out of the parking space and beginning to drive out of the base, he was honestly curious to know how he managed to get such a thing.

"I built it." Answered The blond Pretender with a shrug as they continued out of the base and into the wide open Nevada terrain driving down the road to go to wherever the location of the city the item was being held was.

"You're kidding, this is better tech than anything even the military has." The Special Agent spoke hearing that he'd actually just built it himself instead of buying it from someone.

"Nope, I can build better tech than anything you guys have because of studying my Cybertronian roots and checking over the lore and really anything I could find for myself to learn more about my ancestors." Terrance then explained to Fowler about how exactly he'd managed to build the car, which was impressive since it was the nicest things outside of a bot he'd ever ridden in.


	31. Chapter 31

Prime, Chapter 31

Terrance and Fowler were riding in Terrance's car heading off to whatever city he had an item hidden away in. And while they were doing that, Jack was spending time with Arcee and their daughter Elizabeth. Though being so young she wasn't able to be doing much and so they just let her enjoy the baby swing and other stuff that his mother had gotten out of storage for Elizabeth to enjoy. She seemed to enjoy it and looked curious at every new thing she could see which was a lot of old toys and stuff. She seemed to like the old teddybear that Jack used to have as a baby.

"So how is she liking the old stuff?" June questioned asking how Elizabeth liked the old toys that used to belong to her son Jack before she'd gotten them out of storage for her granddaughter.

"She likes the teddy, though that may be because it's warm and soft." Jack told his mother about how his daughter is enjoying the old stuff, and how she likes the teddy bear more than other stuff.

"You were like that when you were little." His mother remarked about how Jack was the same way as his daughter is now when he was her age, and the expression said that she found it to be cute.

"I can't imagine Jack ever being that small to be honest with you June." Arcee spoke while she was playing with her daughter, well, trying to play by just making a toy dance around in front of her.

"Oh yes, I have photos from when he was only a few months old." Came the Response as June showed them a photo album that had been in with the old toys and stuff allowing them to see these photos.

"Wow, they really were that small." Spoke Jack's girlfriend and mother of his child as she went through the photos as their daughter slowly fell asleep in the swing that they'd set her in.

"And she's asleep, it's wonderful just seeing her do little things and I'm looking forward to teaching her to walk and to talk." Jack told his mother and his girlfriend watching Elizabeth falling asleep in the swing while curled up to the bear.

"It's one of the greatest joys of life Jack." June then told her son with a nod in response to what he'd said about raising his daughter. "The little things are sometimes the most important."

While they were just relaxing and going through the old toys and photos and generally chatting and have a good time Terrance had finally gotten to the large city that he had his relic stored in. They continued on down the busy street and continued on further until they came across a large bank, one that only the wealthiest of people actually used around there, which caught Fowler off guard as Terrance parked his car in a spot and they then began to get out of the vehicle in order to go on into the building.

"You mean to tell me that your Relic is kept here, in the most expensive bank in the United States?" Agent Fowler questioned as they began to get out of the car, it was surprising since even his bosses boss wasn't that stupid wealthy.

"Best vault." He stated with a shrug in response. "I'm not really all that wealthy, whatever's in there was left to me by my grandfather." Terrance told Fowler in response to the question.

"So just how not wealthy are you?" The Special Agent then questioned wanting to know more about this whole thing since he was curious while they were walking across the parking lot to go to the inside of the bank.

"Enough to live comfortably without worry for the rest of my life. Though he did teach me to be a business man I'm not really interested in doing so unless I have to." Explained the Prime Pretender as they made it up to the front door of the building and began to go inside.

The two of them headed on into the building and began waiting in line as Alex took out his Card to show the Security so they'd know he had an account with them. He'd also explained he hated suits so that's why he was in jeans and a tee-shirt instead of dressed up like the rest of the people in the building. Some people did give them a funny look but didn't say anything as that would be rude. Still they clearly showed unease with them being there since they weren't really used to it. Well, one person was totally fine with it and was walking over.

"Well if it isn't Joseph." The Man spoke, he was a redhead and good looking, though by the looks of it was probably around the same age as Terrance, though the name they'd called him by wasn't one that Fowler or others knew about.

"Hey Kenny-boy, you headed off on another crazy adventure?" Terrance then spoke to the man in response calling him by a name that also annoyed him the way he'd Annoyed the prime pretender. The two of them then began to laugh indicating he was most likely a friend of his.

"So what brings you here, usually you just withdraw from ATM to avoid people." The man, called Kenny Boy, Well Ken probably, Then asked Terrance wondering what's up since he seemed to know he hated going to the bank.

"Gotta get into the vault to get my lock box." The prime pretender then explained to his friend telling him that he sadly had to go get the box from the vault and that's why he had to be there. "So what about you, what are you doing today?"

"Ah, that makes sense, I'm heading to a business trip to Japan so I figured I'd get some extra cash and go visit our training obsessed pal to see how he's doing while I'm at it." The Redhead explained to them about what they were doing there exactly, stating that they were going to Japan soon for work and to visit a friend.

"Tell that muscle head I said hey." Terrance told them in response as they were walking over to stand in line to get to the vault so he could get his lock box case. It was then that the man noticed Fowler.

"Oh, sorry I saw Terry and got excited, sorry for not saying hello, I'm Ken." The man, Ken, apologized to Fowler for not saying hello since he was standing beside Terrance in line meaning he was probably there with him for some reason.

"Special Agent William Folwer." Fowler then introduced himself to the man to which he didn't seem impressed hearing that he was a special agent and all and took notice of the gut that hung over his belt line.

"Ya, he's not like your Air Force pal, mostly useless in a Street fight sadly." The Prime Pretender then spoke with a sigh as Ken began laughing hearing that he was useless in a fight, finding it funny.

"Well, I'll be going now you have fun with whatever you're up to." Ken spoke leaving them while Fowler had a frown on his face from them making fun of him together while waiting in line.

They waited in line as only one person at a time is able to be allowed in the vault and there were a couple of people ahead of them. Terrance had explained to Fowler about the history with that guy named Ken that had come up to chat with them, and about how they were friends with the guy in japan that he'd mentioned to them. He'd met Ken at a tournament he'd entered purely for fun and stated that Ken had actually given him a challenge and eventually beat him, but it was close. He'd also said he didn't use any Pretender abilities when fighting him so that it would be a fair fight. Ken had invited him to Japan and they'd met his best friend who was also really great at fighting but was even with Ken sometimes he won sometimes he lost. And He'd learned they trained together as kids. But they were a nice guy too.

After Explaining this they were able to FINALLY go in and get what he needed, which didn't take long and then began heading out. "Alright let's go I've got it." Terrance told Fowler saying that they were ready to leave already.

"That was fast." Fowler spoke noting how quickly he'd gotten it from the vault, curious as to how he'd even collected it since he wasn't holding anything. "Must be small if you aren't even carrying it in a box or something."

"Starts that way." He spoke showing Fowler a strange looking watch he was now wearing, it was pretty high tech looking though, definitely Cybertronian, or at least close to it anyway. The band was actually glowing, as was the ring for the face, though there wasn't an actual face inside of it. "Sadly I have to fix it first, which is why I didn't take it out until we found the Twinforge so that I could go and fix it."


	32. Chapter 32

Prime, Chapter 32

They got back to base with the Relic and Terrance went to go fix it using the Twin Forge while the others were curious as to what exactly it was, or how it could be used. He didn't let them mess with it and continued fixing it up. Jack was playing with his daughter and Arcee just having fun with their baby. Though the other Autobot team were curious to know about the Relic he was fixing up, he'd stated he'd let them all know when it was finished however and were able to actually use it without it malfunctioning and possibly causing damage to the user.

"Alright, that should be the last of it." Terrance spoke saying that he'd finished fixing the Relic finally and letting the others come over to see what it was and how it worked exactly as he put it back onto his wrist.

"So how does it work?" Bulkhead questioned asking him how exactly that device was meant to work, the others were also curious to see it in action as well, the relic looked interesting.

"It requires a sharp mind to use, it's not for the weak willed." The Prime Pretender explained to them and activated the device so that they could see how exactly it worked and it glowed and began wrapping itself around him.

The group watched as the armor wrapped around him like that of some sort of medieval knight but then a visor and mouth guard piece appeared guarding his face so that he could see through and no one would be able to damage his face. The armor then also began growing larger until he was on par with the size of Optimus Prime himself. He also showed off the weapons system the different blades and blasters, shooting a cargo container and literally in one shot making it burn up so quickly that even the metal was burned to ash before switching back to the regular fist.

Seeing what they'd blasted Ratchet the Autobot Medic then got annoyed, even if they were impressed by the device itself. "Terrance, I needed that!" He'd spoke in annoyance the same he would if Bulkhead would break something.

"Sorry, but hey, now you know what the device uses." He stated in response to Ratchet apologizing for vaporizing what he'd needed to continue to do his work, he didn't mean to blast anything useful. "I thought it was empty."

"I will make do without it, but please get out while I work, maybe teach Jack more about being a pretender or something." The Autobot Field Mechanic spoke with an annoyed sigh asking him to go do something else.

"I'll see if I can get the tracker working to find the next relic, there's only two left that I know of." Terrance then spoke in response picking up the device and began working with it trying to get it to reveal the next location.

"So can anyone use that or only pretenders?" Rafael questioned curious about the armor device wondering if it was possible for other people to use it, or would it only be Terrance and Jack who could use it.

"Well, anyone with both human blood and Cybertronian Energon flowing through their veins should theoretically be able to use them, but as I've never actually met a human capable of handling an energon infusion or a Cybertronian who's Energon wouldn't burn up human blood it's impossible to tell." The Prime Pretender explained to the smartest of the humans in the Autobot Group while messing around with the tracking sphere.

"Well, actually during the time Unicron was waking up I got a dose of.." The youngest of the group had started to say, but was cut off when the tracking device began beeping to let them know they'd unlocked the last code.

The tracker device beeped and began twisting and changing itself as Terrio Prime dropped it and it rolled under the hologram of the map that he'd created. It then stopped and revealed the last of the locations showing a dot with the Cybertronian Pretender symbol for the number two indicating that the last two items were actually together, which would help the team get them gathered up quickly thankfully. They put the co-ordinates into the ground bridge so that they could go and collect the next items.

"Looks like we've found two items this time both in the same place." Terrance spoke seeing the information and mentioning to them that there were two items in the same location.

"Right then, it'd be best that both you and Orion Pax go to the location since it seems only Pretenders can take the items due to some unique power in them." Optimus prime suggested to the group saying since there are two relics they should have two pretenders.

"That may be best." Nodded the Prime pretender agreeing with the Autobot leader. "We may need back up. Optumus and Bumblebee may be the best, covering both firepower and speed just in case."

"That may be a good idea, everyone stay on alert until we get back. Ratchet, open the ground bridge." The Autobot leader agreed with them and asked the medic to open the ground bridge so that they could warp to the next location.

"Please, be careful." Ratchet spoke activating the ground bridge so that they could get going to find the last two pretender relics so they could keep them out of the hands of the Decepticons.

"Right then, let's Transform and Roll Out." Optimus then spoke saying time to go as he transformed and Bumblebee did the same as well, changing into their vehicle forms and revved their engines ready to go.

Once they'd transformed Jack got into the driver's side of Bumblebee so that they could ride off and Terrance, rather than climbing inside of Optimus' cab, instead chose to hop on top of the roof of his vehicle mode sitting leaned against the large mounted Gatling Gun blaster-like weapon as they rolled out through the portal to find out where exactly the next objects would be located. To their surprise the area they were in wasn't quite as modern as the rest of the world, honestly it was more like a medieval castle town than anything.

"Head to just out of town Orion Pax and I will search the town, and we'll call if something goes wrong." Terrio Prime suggested to the two Cybertronian Transformers saying it'd be best for him and Jack to be the ones to search the town just in case.

"Right, call if anything goes wrong." Optimus spoke as he and bumblebee hid out of site so that Terrance and Jack could go into the town and they would be nearby just in case they were needed.

Jack and Terrance walk into town while people stop and whispered about outsiders finding them. They'd given them a dirty look not liking that people not from their town was able to find them. Many were unwilling to take a chance being nice to them as someone carrying a sword, which looked way too high tech to be a part of the town or made by anyone from there as well. They clearly had a look of hate in their eyes though neither Jack, nor Terrance, looked worried in the slightest.

"You there outsiders, no one from outside of the walls is allowed to walk freely within our city." The man holding the sword told them pointing the blade at them as an intimidation tactic to scare them, or at least try to scare them.

"I wouldn't really say city, more like a town maybe." Jack then spoke looking around completely unintimated by the the man pointing the blade at them not the least bit scared, which annoyed them.

"I'd say more like a village or a hamlet." Terrance then added joking around as well, upon hearing the insults the man got angry and charged at them as Jack and Terrance simply looked at them like they were stupid and blocked the blade before kicking the man backwards disarming him. Terrance then tossed the blade into the air before catching it by the handle and swung it a couple of time. "To think something so important is being swung around by an idiot like that."

"So, that's one relic down, where's the other?" Orion Pax spoke looking at the sword as the guy got up and tried to charge at them angry only to have Terrio Prime jump up and kick them in the face sending them sprawling sideways and crashing into some empty barrels and breaking them. "Anyone else wanna try something?" Jack then questioned the people around them, but they all took a step back since they'd easily beaten the guy with the sword.


	33. Chapter 33

Prime, Chapter 33

Terrance and Jack managed to easily find the first of the Relics since an idiot was literally swinging it at them. They'd easily managed to handle the guy though, which caught the other locals off guard since it wasn't supposed to be that easy for someone to do that. At least, they'd never seen anyone do that so easily. Many of the locals stepped back from them for fear of possibly getting hurt themselves. Though a couple also ran off scared, probably going to tell more of whatever passes for law officers here. Honestly the place was so low tech it was surprising they even had the sword at all.

"How much you wanna bet they're going to get some more goons?" Jack questioned Terrance wondering just how many these locals would have coming after them as they began walking down the street to look around for the next Relic.

"Most likely that's what they're doing." Terrance spoke walking alongside him holding the sword, resting it on his shoulders as they continued to make their way looking around. "Optimus we've found one of the Relics. Some idiot was swinging at us." He then told the Autobot leader through the com system.

"Try to keep a low profile, only fight if they act as the aggressors." Optimus told the two of them hearing that the local had one of the relics and had attacked Terrance and Jack due to being outsiders. "Remember to try to maintain a low profile, no energon weapons unless absolutely necessary."

"Right, we'll contact you once the second Relic is found, looks like the goon has friends." Replied the Prime Pretender as he saw a bunch of people coming over looking angry and also wielding bladed weaponry ready for a fight. "Over and out."

They watched as the men holding the swords all began to surround both Orion Pax and Terrio Prime, though they weren't really worried since fighting humans is easy compared to battling decepticons. Though they were told not to fight unless necessary by Optimus and so Terrance plunged the relic sword into the ground so that it would stay put and looked up at the group of very angry individuals. It looked as though they may not be able to simply talk their way out of it, a pity, that would have been so much easier. Well, easier for the guards that is.

Jack looked around at the guards who were holding swords. "Don't suppose you wanna do this the peaceful way do you?" He asked the group around them as they looked at them in anger. "Guess that's a no."

"Outsiders are to be executed on site." One of the group spoke pointing their sword at them saying that they were going to kill them. This made Jack and Terrance look at each other and then begin to laugh at the group. "You dare laugh at your execution?"

"Oh please, as if you guys could even manage it." Terrance spoke in response to the person speaking to them, it was clear that he and Jack were not the least bit intimidated by them. "Besides, you guys don't even know how to hold a blade properly." At this statement Jack faked the way they were holding their swords with stupid look on his face.

"You DARE to Mock us?" The leader of the guards yelled angrily at Jack as he and his gang then tried to attack the two of them, though Terrance simply pulled the blade from the ground and avoided their attacks.

"I mock, I'm a Mocker." Orion Pax then stated avoiding their attacks and grabbing a rope being used as a clothesline and twisted it around a nearby vase. "Also a puller, a tugger, a yanker." He then let go of the rope making it fly forwards and launch the vase at the leader guy, which hit him in the back of the head. And all the while he was avoiding the other guards' feeble attempt at attacks.

Terrance and Jack both avoided their attacks trying not to have to directly fight them and only countering instead of actually attacking first. The guys were getting more and more angry especially since they were also trying to take the sword from Terrance who would kick anyone that tried in the gut and knock them backwards, though he didn't use any Cybertronian based Energon weaponry so as to not cause an even worse situation that what they were already causing. The guards were of course getting angrier and angrier about the fact that they were being shown up by these outsiders.

"You WILL return the Blade of Execution." The leader of the group of guards then demanded while swinging at them, to which Terrance gave them a look that basically said they were stupid. "Do not look as though you are superior to me outsider."

"This, is NOT for Execution." Terrance then told the guy bluntly holding the sword pointing towards them and looking annoyed and then used it to parry anyone that swung their own swords at him. It was clear he wasn't going to be so easily beaten.

"Focus on the guy with the sword, don't give them any room." The leader called out as they continued attacking and the others changed their focus onto Terrance to try to attack him. They all were ganging up now and leaving him little room for moving around. "Let's see you handle us now."

"Orion they're focused on me, you go search for the other Relic." Terrior Prime called out to Orion Pax who nodded and then began to search through the town leaving him to deal with those guards.

Orion Pax nodded and began searching through the town while leaving Terrio Prime to deal with the guards and catch up to him a bit later on. Meanwhile Terrance was dealing with the guards who were attempting to gang up on him, it was annoying dealing with them to say the least. Sadly it was getting to be even more of a pain in the neck than he thought because he couldn't just use his Pretender Abilities to deal with them since Optimus said not to do that unless completely necessary. This also made things difficult to get around with them crowding him to keep him from escaping.

The guys were ganging up on Terrance and it was becoming more difficult to deal with them while limiting himself to their standards and though he was managing one of them managed to cut a part of his arm deep enough to bleed. "Well looks like you're not as good as you thought you were." The leader then spoke smugly.

This seriously annoyed Terrance and gave him an excuse to stop holding back so he took the twin forge from his back and slammed it onto the ground making a shockwave blowing them all backwards into the nearby buildings. "Don't you EVER think yourself superior to me EVER AGAIN!" Terrance then demanded with his eyes glowing in their cybertronian light while he put the forge back on his back.

Seeing his eyes glowing they stopped attacking and then began to kneel at his feet, which confused Terrance. "Please forgive us, we did not know you were of the sacred people." The leader suddenly started to beg asking for forgiveness.

"The Sacred people?" He asked confused as to what the man was referring to. "Tell me what you are referring to." Terrance then demanded from the guys who were still kneeling at his feet.

"The sacred people were said to be those with eyes that glowed with an unknown light. They were stronger than a normal person and had strange otherworldly abilities." The leader of the men explained to him about what they'd known. "They said they would return for the sword and the mirror someday, and to keep them safe from anyone until they did so."

"I see, guess that means I don't have to hide this anymore." He spoke changing his hand into a welding type plasma torch, well, an energon one anyway. Terrance then began to weld the wound shut, though by the look on his face it was painful to do it like that.

Orion Pax then contacted Terrio Prime in order to let him know that he hadn't found anything yet except for a bunch of people running away from him. In response to that Terrance had told Jack to meet him back at the town square so that they could go get the other relic. He'd also explained that the goons that they were fighting turned out to be worshipers of his ancestor which meant they'd just show them where it was because they worshiped all the Pretenders that came to their little hole. Jack then began laughing hearing that and said he'd meet up with him soon.

"So, basically they gave up after seeing your eyes flash with their cybertronian glow?" Jack questioned with a sigh hearing why they changed their attitudes. "That's just fan tucking fastic."


	34. Chapter 34

Prime, Chapter 34

Jack and Terrance had managed to get the idiots stop attacking once they saw their eyes glowing with Cybertronian light and Terrance sealed a cut on his arm using an Energon welder he'd manifested from his arm much like how Ratchet did. They were then basically treated as holy entities, though the two of them didn't really like that bit. They were told about the relics that were located at their village. The first of which was the sword that they'd taken possession of after easily besting the person who had it in their possession. The Second was a relic the people had referred to as the black mirror which sounded interesting.

"Interesting, take us to this black mirror." Terrance spoke to the leader of the group telling them that he wanted to go see it immediately to see what exactly the item was and what kind of power it had.

"The Black Mirror is evil, we have it locked away in the mountain, we can lead you to the entrance but from there you are on your own as it is our laws never to enter." The leader of the group explained to them saying they could only show them the way in.

"That's fine, but we're also taking the sword with us, it's best we keep it there's some not to friendly people after it." Jack then told the leader saying that he and Terrance were keeping the sword.

"Of course, it belongs to the sacred people, and the sacred people should take it with them." The leader agreed with a nod saying for Terrance and Jack to both take it with them on their journey.

With that they stood and began leading the way to the entrance of the cavern that housed what they referred to as the black mirror. They walked through the streets with the normal villagers all bowing and apologizing the whole time until they reached a long stairway and began to walk up the stairs. The stairway was long for human standards but short by what Jack and Terrance were used to dealing with from Cybertronian basis. The Autobots and Decepticons wouldn't really have a hard time climbing up to the entrance themselves either.

"This is as far as we can go. Beyond here no one but the sacred people are allowed to go." The leader then spoke telling them that's as far as they could go and that they were on their own from here.

"That's fine, you should go back to the village." Orion Pax told the guards telling them they could go back to whatever it was they were doing before the two of them got there and caused trouble for them.

They nodded and began going back down the stairs as Terrio Prime then contacted Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. "Optimus, the entrance to the second relic's location is large enough for Cybertronians to enter through."

"Hold your positions and we'll join you shortly." Optimus Spoke saying that he and Bumblebee would come to help them get through the area because it might be dangerous to go by themselves.

Optimus Prime and Bumblebee then drove off to the location of Terrio Prime and Orion Pax in order to help them get through the cavern to find the next relic that they needed to find in order to keep them from decepticon hands. Jack and Terrance waited for them knowing they'd have to wait for a bit for them to get there without being noticed by the people of the village. Though they didn't take notice of something slinking around and following them as the Autobots transformed and they all began walking on inside of the cavern area.

"Alright, let's go on in." Terrance spoke to the others once the rest of the Autobot team came over to them after they were in the clear and no other humans were around to spot the Cybertronian Pair.

"Yes, but we should be careful just in case there are any traps." Optimus Prime told them saying to be careful as they all began walking into the cavern together to go and find the relic in question.

"Right, It's probably gonna be dark too, so we should switch to Cybertronian night vision." He suggested to them all since it was going to be dark in the cavern and they'd better be able to see there.

Bumblebee beeped and whirled in response to the suggestion as they all did just that, whatever he'd said made Terrance laugh at his statement seeing how he's reacting to the situation at hand.

"Don't be such a sparkling Bumblebee, it's not like we haven't faced puzzles and traps before." Terrance told the yellow Autobot Scout turned Warrior with a sigh hearing his whining.

The Yellow Autobot then whirled and buzzed beeping in an annoyed or possibly angered tone because of being called a Sparkling by the Human Prime Pretender, he didn't like being compared to a child.

The others laughed and it helped to lighten up the mood as they were wandering around in the caverns, they were able to track Energon signature coming from the relic whatever it was. They continued onward following the signal being careful of traps, though this time around it didn't seem like there were any to worry about, which did seem a little strange overall since they were used to having to fight their way through areas like this with the other relics. Perhaps something about this relic in particular was different to the others. Still they eventually found their way to the Relic and walked over to it showing their reflections, it looked like maybe a mirror of some kind or something similar. It was very large however and showed the full reflections of the four of them. The Mirror looked to be made of glistening beautiful black sand.

"So I'm guessing this is the relic?" Jack questioned walking on over to see their reflection in the mirror as the others also did the same. He tilted his head and touched the mirror feeling how smooth it is.

"You should be careful Orion, there's no telling what would happen with this thing." Terrance stated to Jack about being careful with the mirror because they weren't sure what would happen messing with it.

"Ya, maybe it's one of those cliche mirrors where the reflection is alive." Joked the Artificial Pretender as he looked back at the other with a laugh not expecting it to be such an obvious thing.

"Cliche? Where do you think that idea comes from?" A voice very much like Jack's spoke up, though it wasn't Jack who's spoken, or rather, it wasn't the jack that was looking back at the others that they'd know for a long time.

"Don't tell me..." Terrance spoke with a sigh as they turned and saw the reflections slightly change colors to darker tones. "Of course, it had to be 'That' Mirror." They then sighed in response to seeing it.

"What mirror, are you telling me you know what's going on with these weird reflections?" Questioned Orion as the reflections changed facial expressions without the others doing so.

"Sadly yes." Nodded Terrio Prime in response to the question walking over and touching the glass material of the mirror. "It's referred to as the Mirror of Souls, it's said to help someone deal with their innermost fears."

Hearing this Bumblebee began beeping and whirling in a curious tone with the others waited for an answer to whatever he'd said Terrance however shook his head no as if answering it.


	35. Chapter 35

Prime, Chapter 35

Terrio Prime and Orion Pax had been shown the cavern by the locals who then left as they were saying none of them were allowed to go in. Once the locals wouldn't be able to see them they had messaged Optimus and Bumblebee and had them join them at the cavern. After going inside that's when they'd found the mirror and Terrance told them about the mirror and what it was supposedly going to do. Bumblebee had beeped and whirled asking a question since they didn't understand Terrance's reaction to seeing the thing and they were now waiting on him to answer the question.

"No, It would be a good thing to deal with your fears if not for the fact if you give in they will conquer you instead and manifest a being outside of the mirror." Terrance explained to Bumblebee and the others with a sigh. "In other words, your fears will become an evil you and you'll have to fight them."

"That's not good." Jack then spoke hearing what Terrance had said looking at their reflections. "It'd be a pain to have to fight an evil me, and of course evil versions of you guys." He sighed really not liking the idea of having to fight the reflections.

"As if you even could. I may be a reflections, but I can assure you I won't be so easily defeated. Then again You'd have to even be a contender." The Reflection of Jack spoke next telling them that he wasn't going to be able to fight them. "After all you've got the least amount of fighting experience here."

"You've all got secrets you don't want to admit to, even you Terrio Prime." Terrance's reflection spoke next, though Terrance didn't really seem phased by what they were saying to him, more like he was just kind of annoyed.

"I know that, but then, I deal with my secrets every day." Terrio Prime then told his reflection in response to their statement not even trying to deny the fact he was keeping secrets from the others.

"Oh, really, well you know that it's your fault that it happened all those years ago." The reflection then spoke with a smirk as if that was something that would get Terrance to be upset, but it still didn't work.

"I know that, if I hadn't been doing it that day it wouldn't have happened. I accept it's my fault that it happened." The Natural Pretender then answered his reflection's statement about something that happened a long time ago.

Terrance's reflection laughed and began speaking to him about things while Jack's reflection was also doing the same, as was Bumblebee's reflections and so was the reflection of Optimus Prime. Meanwhile the Decepticons were gathering for something important. Whatever it was they weren't sure as Galvatron hadn't told them what exactly he was planning. Though he did have a 3d holomap in front of them all so that they could see some kind of place that was in front of them. What this place was they weren't really sure about, though it did look familiar to some of them.

"What is that Lord Galvatron? It does look familiar somehow to me." Knock Down spoke curious about the map that they were looking at currently. Though he wasn't sure why it looked familiar.

"This is the place they call Jasper Navada, I have discovered the exact home locations of of the human companions of the Autobots, we attack there, we can draw them directly to us." The Decepticon leader spoke in response about where exactly they were looking at.

"So, we draw Jack and his friends out to play by attacking their city. I like it, we'll make sure they loose their homes just like We lost Cybertron to those Autobots." Airachnid spoke with a twisted smile excited about their prospective targets loosing their homes.

"So which ones do we hit first?" Breakdown questioned the others wanting to know what exactly he was supposed to hit to cause the most damage. "Let's see how these autobots like loosing their homes."

Galvatron began changing the map so that the main locations would pop us and they could see where the human's houses were, but was suddenly interrupted by a Vehicron. "I apologize lord Galvatron, we know you didn't want to be disturbed but we took a vote and decided you might wanna know about the autobot bridge we just found."

"And where exactly is this new bridge location that you've found?" Galvatron questioned the Vehicron who sent the information to them, which changed the display so that they could see the exact location.

"Knockout, open the bridge you will go with me on this mission." The Decepticon leader Then spoke to his crew telling knockout that he'd be the one going with him to see just what the Autobots had found.

The Decepticons then did as were commanded of them and Knockout changed into vehicle mode as their ground bridge opened up allowing them to follow the Autobots signals. When they got there they found what they assumed was a village of people who weren't in the modern age as the houses were made of sub par materials, even more sub par than the ones they're used to seeing, which was of course odd to them. They found it strange that there wasn't a single car around, though they were able to track the energon signals of the Autobots to locate the cavern.

They were managing to handle their reflections, some handling them better than others, Optimus was trying to fight what his Reflection was saying and failing more than the others. "I had no choice, it was something that had to be done." The Prime Cybertronian spoke in response to whatever their reflection was saying to him.

"Was it?" His reflection questioned him as they had their arm out of the mirror so far up to their shoulder. "After all, if it weren't for what you did She'd still be with us Elita One would still be alive." They mocked while continuing to draw themselves out further getting part of their shoulder out.

"I.. I.. you're right." Optimus spoke as the reflection began glowing with a black colored energy as they managed to get him to give up and give in. Though Terrance took notice of this.

"You wanna do something about that?" Terrance's reflection spoke to him seeing that Optimus had given into his fears and given up the fight against them. To which Terrance pulled the twin forge hammer from his back.

"Sure, after all what's one more regret." He spoke in response to which the other reflections took notice of and The reflection of Optimus tried to swipe at them using the star saber's reflection.

The reflections tried to attack Terrio Prime but he'd swung the Twin forge of Solus Prime and struck the mirror causing it to crack and stop the mysic energies from being released cutting off the arm of the reflection of Optimus. The reflection of Terrance then laughed as the energy pulsated and then exploded outward making the mirror shatter and launching the blade in the arm outward with enough force it landed at the mouth of cavern where Galvatron lifted it and began inspecting the blade after shielding himself from the explosion's heat shooting out of the cavern. When he'd touched it the sword began glowing making them smirk.

"Well, it's about time we managed to find a relic that actually works for you lord Galvatron." Knockout spoke glad to see that the Decepticons were able to collect a relic for themselves after loosing the others.

"Yes, we'll make good use with this weapon." Galvatron spoke with a smirk as they heard the Autobot engines revving, rather than fight them at that moment they had a plan to put into place and so hid to wait to catch them off guard.


	36. Chapter 36

Prime, Chapter 36

The Autobots had collected the shards of the mirror and were in vehicle mode driving out of the cavern with Orion Pax riding in the driver's seat of Bumblebee, and Terrio Prime was riding atop the cab of Optimus Prime. He'd still refused to actually climb inside the cab since he wasn't interested in doing that. The Decepticons waited patiently watching them and followed a ways back so as to not be spotted by them. Once they were a safe distance away they then changed back to robot mode and then messaged the base to let them know they needed a bridge back home.

"Might I suggest a field test of the new saber Lord Galvatron?" Knockout asked the Decepticon leader as they were watching the Autobots standing around waiting for their ground bridge.

"Yes, let's." He spoke with a nod and a smirk as the blade began glowing, but so did the Star Saber along with the Twin Forge letting them know something was up. "DIE!" Galvatron called out swinging the blade as the portal opened up and Optimus and Terrance turned to try to block it along with Jack trying to use his shield and they were all knocked back because they weren't prepared for it.

They tried to deflect the slash of energy but because they had to react to it without really thinking or being prepared for it they were overwhelmed by the energy and were sent flying through the portal. The other Autobots had no idea this was happening and so were just casually waiting until The others were flying backwards through the portal and had crashed into some of the equipment they had sitting in the area. That also damaged their ground bridge by accident as the pretenders were coughing from the impact and tried to get up along with their cybertronian allies that had gone with them.

"Quick help me get them to the medical bay." Ratchet spoke telling the others to help him. "Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead help get Optimus to table one, Arcee and Wheeljack get bumbple bee to table two, Fowler, Miko, June, get Jack and Terrance to the human beds." The Autobot Medic spoke telling them to help get them to which beds. "Go go Go."

"Hold on solder, we've got you." Fowler spoke helping Jack to the bed while June helped Terrance to the other one. "What exactly could have done this to them? Whatever it was it has to be bad."

"It was Galvatron, he's got a copy of the star saber." Terrance told them about what happened to them, which caught them all of guard hearing that there was a copy of the star saber let alone one that could be wielded by Galvatron instead of a prime.

"We were able to avoid any serious damage by reacting but still got a hell of a kickback from it." Jack then spoke up next saying they'd actually managed to block some of it having only had a split second to react.

"Someone get me some synth-en, I've gotta fix this thing and I need a stiff drink before I start." The Prime Pretender spoke holding up the sword that they'd gathered from the trip that'd ended in them getting hurt.

"Hold up, you're injured, and you wanna consume something that's toxic to humans? I don't think so solder." The Special Agent spoke saying they thought that was a bad idea, to which Terrance then changed his arm into a blaster and pointed it at his head. "I'll get right on that."

Terrance changed his arm back into a normal arm and hand when June then spoke up. "You shouldn't threaten people like that. It's a bad influence on Elizabeth." She told Terrance who simply shrugged in response.

"I'm tired, I gotta deal with this, along with fixing the blade we'd gathered." He spoke in response to Jack's mother about what was going on showing her a gash as folwer handed him a glass of the synthetic energon and Terrance began taking a drink trying to relax and changed his arm into a welder and gritted his teeth as he began using it to close his gash.

Terrance sat there as the others watched as he actually welded his wound shut, though Jack wasn't as damaged he let Ratchet patch him up. Jack also took a drink of the synthetic energon since he was a pretender himself as well, though artifical untilke Terrance who was born a pretender. Still, it made him feel better and they began talking about things while Terrance put the sword onto a table holding it into place and began striking the blade with the Twin Forge of Solus prime. It did begin to look slightly different with runes glowing on the sword now where there previously wasn't any.

"So what exactly is up with the sword?" Miko questioned curious seeing the glowing runes on the blade and wanting to know more. It was obvious the others also wanted to know because it seemed interesting.

"The locals called it the blade of execution, but that's not what it's meant for, the exact opposite to be precise. It's a blade meant for saving lives." Terrance told them holding the blade at the ready and swinging it a couple of times.

"If it's not meant for fighting why does it exist, and what are those strange markings on the blade exactly?" Rafael questioned curious since he'd never heard of a sword being use to protect people rather than used to cause harm.

"This sword is very old, in fact it's the oldest relic here, and don't let the size fool you. It's actually meant to be a lot bigger. The sword is meant to cut through time and space so that the person wielding it can protect innocent lives. The glowing symbols are ancient Cybertronian Runes." The Prime Pretender explained to them about the sword and it's existence.

"Then please enlighten us as to how this sword of yours is supposed to cut through time and space and if it is so old how do you know about it?" Ratchet then questioned not believing him when he'd told them about the sword's power.

"Ever heard of the Blade of Vector Prime?" He asked them with a smirk as Leo Breaker came back in from exploring hearing about what Terrance had called the blade, which surprised them all. "It's said to be even more powerful than the star saber."

"I doubt Vector Prime would leave something like that in the hands of humans. Why don't you prove that it is what you claim it to be?" Ultra Magnus spoke saying that he seriously doubted that it really was the blade of Vector Prime.

The Runes began lightening up more and the glowing energy began to seep out of them and cover the blade as Terrance then swung it in a downward slash opening a rift that also appeared on the other side of the room and he walked through it going to the other side of the room, and then looked back at them swinging the blade again and making the rift vanish from sight. That was enough excitement for the night and Optimus said that they should call it a night while they were getting fixed up to which the others nodded and left to their rooms Rafael messaging his mother and Miko did the same with her host parents to let them know they were staying at a friend's house, since it was friday they were allowed to stay, and then went to their rooms as Fowler and June also went to some empty rooms with human sized beds and things to rest. Terrance went to his room as well but late at night he'd left to go to the computer.

Terrance turned on the communications channel and began trying to get patched through to someone, and a faceless being walked over to a large emposing person, wherever they were they were along just the two of them, and the facecless one played back the message from Terrance. "Hey there bro, listen I know you gave up fighting, but we could really use your help on this one. Galvatron's got a Starsaber copy using it as a knockoff darkstar saber. You don't wanna conqure anymore, but are you going to let someone else claim your rightful victory over Optimus?"

The figure turned with their Eyes glwoing a purplish red color and spoke in a low gravely voice to the bot standing beside them it was a soft tone despite how scary they looked. "Soundwave.."


	37. Chapter 37

Prime, Chapter 37

Once everyone was up the next day they'd turned on the tv to check the news and found out something that was really bad news, Fowler was walking in talking to his superiors over the phone and looking upset. They tried to keep Elizabeth queit while listening to Fowler's conversation but she didn't know anything was wrong and just tried to play with her father's hand as he was bouncing a teddybear in front of her making her giggle. At least someone in there was going to be okay thankfully. Though the others were slightly on edge by the news and what Fowler was saying on the phone and eventually Fowler hung up and spoke.

"Bad news guys we're on our own this time, the Cons have surrounded Jasper from all sides, we'll need to try to get as many people to a safe place as possible before they start attacking." Folwer told the others about what he'd been told by his superiors about the situation.

"The base is just outside of Jasper we'll have to bridge into the center of the city so that we can help get people to safety." Terrance spoke saying that they'd have to bridge their way in so that they could keep the casualties to a minimum. "There's no way we're surrendering."

"Of course we aren't, we'll beat Galvatron and his goons." Jack spoke in response to that statement agreeing with what Terrance had said about not giving up to Galvatron or the rest of the Decepticons. "Mom, I need you to stay here with Elizabeth and help keep her safe."

"Right, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe, along with Rafael too." June spoke to her son saying she'd keep Elizabeth and Rafael both safe here in the base so that nothing bad would happen to them.

"Actually Ms. Darby I'm going to join the fighting." Rafael spoke saying that he was going to be joining them to help in the city, to which the others looked confused. "Terrance said that the armor he has could be used by anyone with both human blood and energon in their veins, I may not be a pretender, but I did survive an energon enfusion after my run in with Dark Energon, I can do this."

"Rafael"Let him join us."" Optimus began to say something but Terrance interrupted them saying to let him join them. "That is IF he can use the armor, if he can't he says here where it's safe."

Terrio Prime handed Rafael the armor's band to see if he could do use it and to everyone's surprise after fighting with it for a moment he'd managed to get it to activate and now he was in armor that was as tall as Optimus and protected. Miko decided she was also going to join them as well and activated the Apex Armor being the size of Bulkhead and ready for a fight. The others also prepared to go help get others to safety as well. Terrance threw Fowler his keys and told him to drive it because it'd be safer than using a regular vehicle since it had defense systems built in to help him get people to safety and Ratchet activated the ground bridge opening it near the center of Jasper as they all began to walk through and heard the news tell them that the bots were now on the move.

They all walked out and found the flying vehicrons overhead and the land based vehicrons causing damage to draw them out. "Miko, Rafale, Jack, Folwer, we're all going to help get as many people to storm shelter, it's the most reinforced building in the city." Terrance then told the humans of the group about what they'd be doing. "Autobots, you handle the Decepticons, we'll join up once we can."

The others nodded and they began doing as suggested by Terrance, Folwer was helping gather the injured and young as Rafael went to find his parents and Miko went to find her host parents to help get them to safety, along with anoyne else they came across attacking the Vehicrons to keep them from being able to blast the people. Jack was handling things on the ground and so was Terrance. Though they went in different directions, it was all out warfare on the streets. Though some humans were trying to help, surprisingly even Vince surpisingly as he was driving his sports car at high speeds towards a vehicron and diving out of it before he crashed.

"Ya take that you freak." Vince cheered out thinking he'd done damage as the vehicron had gotten knocked down. Though another Vehicron walked through the flames of Vince's car and pointed a blaster at him. "You gotta be kiding me?"

The Vehcron pointed their blaster at Vince and began charging it, only to be Blocked when they'd fire the blast. "Who'd think you'd sacrifice that car of yours?" The person who'd blocked the blast spoke to Vince who looked up confused.

"Who..?" The Redheaded human questioned not recognizing the person holding up a strange looking shield on their arm until they turned back to look at them with glowing cybertronian eyes. He almost didn't recognize them because of them. "DARBY?"

"You got it, get to the storm shelter, that's where the others are headed, you'll be safe there." Jack spoke changing his arm into a blaster and shooting at the Vehcron, after a few shot's he'd blown their head off their shoulders. "And help anyone you see there on the way. And it's Jack."

"Right, I'll do that. And, um, thank you.. Jack." Vince spoke with a nod saying he'd do as Jack told him and began to run off to go get to the shelter, and to help anyone that he happened to see along the way while jack covered him blasting Vehicrons that came too close.

The Autobots tried to keep the damage contained while helping Civilains with Miko and Raf finding their families and helping them get to the Storm Shelter and attacking any Vehicrons that got close, Miko was handling the ones on the ground while Rafael was able to get a blaster to appear and shot down the ones in the sky. Terrance and Fowler also were helping civilains. Sierra had been found by Vince on his way to the Storm Shelter. She'd tried to say she was helping those from the school but couldn't find Jack, but Vince said he could handle himself and got her to the shelter. The Decepticons began joining while Miko and Buklhead handled Breakdown, Knockout was deal with by Wheeljack and Smokescreen. Ratchet and Rafel protected the shelter and Optimus and Jack focused on Galvatrong, which left the lovely Airachnid to Terrance and Leo Breaker.

"It's a shame such outer beauty is wasted on someone so ugly on the inside." Terrance spoke while avoiding Airrachnid's claw and her webbing with Leo Breaker doing the same.

"You're going to pay for insulting me you human." Airachnid spoke growing angrier and focusing more on Terrance since he was the one insulting her, but was cut short from her attacking as Leo Breaker attacked her from behind and using his claws to slice off her spider legs making her scream out in pain as Terrance shot her in the chest not trying to kill just subdue.

"I'll join the others to take down Breakdown." Leo Breaker spoke saying that he was going to go help take down the Decepticon's heavy hitter to which the prime pretender nodded in response and went to go help take down Knockout.

"We deceptions will destroy you all." Breakdown spoke trying to fight off the two of them as Leo Breaker joined Miko and Bulkhead and Terrio Prime joined the others to take down Knockout.

"Guess again." Miko spoke punching him in the face sending him stumbling towards Bulkhead before Bulkhead then did the same sending him stumbling towards Leobreaker who knocked him out.

"That leaves only you and Galvatron." Wheeljack spoke to Knockout who tried to run away but had his tires blown out by Terrio Prime forcing him to stand and fight, and then promptly get his aft kicked.


	38. Chapter 38

Prime, Chapter 38

Thankfully the Autobots were able to beat the Decepticon generals and most were now focusing on the vehicrons with Optimus Prime, Terrio Prime, and Orion Pax, all being the ones fighting Galvatron who used the sword to knock them back though they were prepared for it this time and so it didn't work as well as it had originally. The Decepticon leader was growing irritated that they were able to better handle him and the reflection Star Saber that he wielded. Still he was a skilled fighter and was able to battle Optimus and knock Terrance and Jack back out of his way.

"Orion, catch." Terrio Prime called out tossing him the blade of Vector Prime to use in the fight and pulled out the twin forge of Solus Prime as they then jumped into the battle to help Optimus fight Gavlatron.

"Thanks, now let's take down Galvatron." Orion Pax spoke catching the sword and ran to attack Galvatron as Terrio Prime followed after, he'd slashed at Galvatron's leg causing partial damage to the ankle joint and making him slip and fall partially with Terrio Prime striking at the cut point knocking his leg out from under him.

"Imputent insects." Galvatron spoke shooting at Terrance and Jack as they avoided the blast and Optimus then kicked him in the arm making the Decepticon leader miss his shot.

Galvatron rolled out of the way as Otpimus was going to shoot at him and managed to avoid the attack but ended up being struck in the back by Terrance who was using the Twin Forge to strike him but he'd caught himsel and backhanded him into a building making him cough blood and energon and wipe it from his lip as Jack used the sword to strike at him and cutting chinks into his armor before Galvatron tried to step on him which Jack used the shield and sword to keep himself from going squish. This gave Optimus time to knock him back by punching Galvatron in the chest.

Galvatron used the Reflection Star Saber to stop himself from falling and stood up holding it at the ready as the blade began to glow. "ENOUGH!" The decepticon leader spoke before slashing at Optimus and the others as they barely dodged and the slashes destroyed some of the buildings behind them.

"Galvatron, you wouldn't attack Arcee because she was expecting, why destory the humans?" Optimus called out slashing at him with the Star Saber and breaking some of the buildings as Galvatron dodged oout of the way.

"You are a fool Optimus, I may not attack unborn bots, but that doesn't mean I won't kill anyone that gets in my way. And all the people here made the perfect bait to draw you out." Answered the Decepticon leader as he and Optimus both slashed at the same time which caused some kickback when the two energy slashes collided.

"So that's all the humans are to you is bait huh?" Terrio Prime spoke swinging his hammer at some debris and sending it flying at Galvatron who used the sword to block it and slice it in half as it was flying at him.

"You shouldn't underestimate the potential of a human." Orion Pax spoke slashing at some debris that was deflected back at them using the blade of Vector Prime to keep them safe, and to cut some debris to make it easier for Terrance to strike with the twin forge.

"Oh please, and what potential do humans have exactly? Nothing worth keeping around that's what." Spoke Galvatron as he slashed at the two of them and Jack used the shield to block the energy expecting it this time he was able to keep it from knocking them backwards through the air, though was pushed back a bit as he dug into the ground with his feet from the strike.

The four of them continued to fight while Vehicrons were starting to try to aid Galvatron but were shot down by the Autobots fighting. The ones they missed Jack and Terrance were able to deal with thankfully, which left Optimus to fight Galvatron alone, and that's exactly what he did. Optimus Prime and Galvatron began charging towards one another swinging their sabers which collided and created a ring of destruction around them and knock the ground under their feet partially opening up the street to the swewers below and blowing a hole deep enough it broke the system. Once they'd managed to clear the vehicrons more Jack and Terrance went to continue to help Optimus.

"Give it up Galvatron, even if I fall, the Humans have more potential than you give them credit for, and i believe they WILL find a way to beat you." Optimus Prime spoke telling Galvatron that he wasn't going to be able to handle the humans when they work together.

"Really, well then I guess I'll just have to kill you and then wipe out you and your precious humans, Maybe I'll cyberform the whole planet while I'm at it." Spoke the Decepticon Leader with a smirk saying he'd cyberform the planet and kill all the humans.

"NO!" Cried out the Autobot Leader as he pulled back his sword and turned kicking Galvatron in the abdomen knockin them back a bit. "I Will NOT allow your plans to come to pass."

Galvatron dug into the ground with his feet as he slid backwards and then raced forwards at the autobot leader. "You don't have a choice." He called out as the two of them swung their swords again.

The two's blades collided again, but this time Galvatron managed to parry Optimus giving them an opening as they knocked the Star Saber from his hands and making it fly off to crash into some building debris at an angle and leaving him unable to block the energies from the Reflection of the Star Saber, to which he swung it again knocking him back and cracking his armor partially. The Decepticon leader then smirked and walked on over towards Optimus holding sword so that the tip was pointed at his neck and smirking triumphly thinking that'd give him the victory. Suddenly behind Optimus a ground bridge opened up and a purple slash of energy knocked Galvatron backwards into the wall of the crater they'd made from all the energies colliding as two fugures then walked out of the bridge one faceless the other large and intimidating.

"If anyone is going to defeat my brother it will be me." The large intimidating figure spoke up saying he'd be the one to beat them not Galvatron. He held a large purple bladed sword that was glowing with the energy of Dark Energon.

"WHO DARES STRIKE THE LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS!?" Galvatron yelled out angry that he'd been knocked into a wall, and stopped when he came face to face with a bot that looked similar to himself, except a bit scarrier.

"You lead the Decepticons? You couldn't lead your way out of, how do the humans put it? A wet paper bag?" The slightly larger bot spoke with a laugh hearing Galvatron calling himself the leader of the Decepticons. "Soundwave, help the bots deal with the Vehicons."

The bot nodded and transformed before flying off to call off the Vehicons as Optimus stood slowly and looked at the Bot that was standing beside him, he didn't think they'd ever see him again. "And here I thought you gave up fighting."

"I did, but I won't stand by and let someone else claim the victory that is meant to rightfully be mine. Now grab your sword Prime, we're going to destroy this faker." They spoke in response to the question that the Autobot leader had asked him.

Optimus nodded and slowly walked to his sword picking it up and swinging it knocking the debris off off it. "This is is Galvatron, today, one shall stand and one shall fall. We will make sure of it, ready.. Megatron?" He then asked looking at the bot beside him asking if he was ready to fight Galvatron.


	39. Chapter 39

Prime, Chapter 39

Galvatron had seemingly beaten Optimus Prime, but ended up getting knocked backwards by the one bot they weren't expect to see. Megatron was back, along with his most loyal servant Soundwave and wielding the Dark Star Saber, the true counterpart to the Star Saber, unlike Galvatron's reflection of the Star Saber that he was wielding. He now had to face Megatron teamed up with Optimus Prime, along with Orion Pax and Terrio Prime also standing ready to fight as well and prepared to kick his ass with their eyes glowing their Cybertronian color.

"So the Prodigal Failure returns." Galvatron spok picking up the reflection of the Star Saber as he looked over at Megatron unimpressed with his return while standing ready for a fight from them.

"I did not fail, I simply had my eyes opened for how I was acting after being possessed against my will." Megatron told the new decepticon leader holding the Dark Star Saber at the ready waiting for them to make a move.

"We can talk about what happened later, for now let's just focus on bashing Galvatron's face in." Terrance spoke telling them to focus on fighting and not on talking about what happened to change Megatron's mind.

"Right, cover me, I'm going in." Orion Pax spoke as he then raced towards Galvatron ready to strike, though Galvatron swung his sword at Jack sending an energy slash at them, though Optimus and Megatron both swung their swords as well, one canceled out the energy slash the other knocked back the reflection of the Star Saber which gave him an opening and Jack jumped plunging his blade into Galvatron's chest.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Galvatron called out backhanding Jack while he was in the air and sending him into some debris which made him cough blood and energon the same as what happened with Terrance.

Galvatron got angry from the sword in his chest and began swinging his blade at a rapid pace and causing more damage to the surrounding area as they were trying to avoid being struck by the energy Optimus and Megatron were swinging their own blades while Jack used his shield and Terrance struck them back using the twin forge of Solus Prime. The damage was getting worse and if they didn't do anything they'd have an even bigger hole to fill and possibly casualties from the constant barrage of energy slashes going off in all directions.

"We gotta stop him from moving, all this damage is going to cause casualties." Optimus Prime called out to the others saying that they needed to keep Galvatron from movie so that he couldn't keep slashing at everything.

"No ShiGah." Terrio Prime began to see but was knocked back by one of the energy slashes and slammed into some of the debris before beint struck by another stray slash leaving him injured and bleeding from a large gash, though thankfully it wasn't going to be fatal.

"BUM-RUSH HIM!" Orion Pax called out to the former Decepticon leader and the leader of the Autobots telling them to rush him to stop Galvatron from being able to swing the sword around like a mad mad.

The two Cybertronian leaders then rushed towards galvatron slashing at any and all energy slashes that were sent their way and grabbed him by the arms while Jack then began running too. "JACK!" Terrio Prime called out holding out the twin forge for him to grab as he was rushing beside them.

Jack rushed by the Prime Pretender and grabbed the Twin Forge of Solus Prime and continued racing towards Galvatron while the latter was struggling to move with Optimus Prime and Megatron both holding him in place. The Current Decepticon leader struggled and tried shooting his blaster and swinging the sword but didn't have enough levrage to handle it properly. In a last minute desperate attempt he activated his thrusters trying to fly away but The extra weight held him down and so all it did was kick up a dust storm around them.

Despite the dust storm Jack still managed to jump at Megatron holding the hammer high above his head before swinging it down and partially at an angle before straightening out which made him spin in the air. "Time to end this." He then called out as the Twin Forge of Solus Prime then began to glow which meant it Acknowledged him as worthy to be a prime.

"FINISH THEM ALREADY!" Terrio Prime called out to Orion Pax telling them to finish off Galvatron using the Twin Forge of Solus Prime, which was currently glowing in the hands of the Artifical Pretender.

Nodding Orion Pax then swung down the Twin Forge striking the bottom of the Hilt to the Blade of Vector Prime from where it was still stuck in Galvatron's chest. This made the blade glow and grow larger as it shot through the new leader of the Decepticons and sliced through their chest and spark chamber. This caused their spark to flicker as the light slowly faded from their eyes and the spark eventually flickered out which made the now late decepticon leader go limp and when Optimus Prime and Megatron let go of them they dropped down collapsing onto the ground. The Blade of Vector prime was now to it's true size being larger than the star saber.

Terrio Prime had managed to weld the wound shut and walked, though slowly and with a limp, over to the others. "Looks like you managed it." He spoke seeing the damage done around them.

"Ya, though I'm surprised." Jack spoke looking at the glowing forge of Solus prime and then handed it back to Terrance who took it and place it onto his back again. "I thought only primes were capable of wielding the twin forge of Solus prime."

"Guess that means you're chosen to be one." The Prime Pretender spoke in response to his confusion about being able to wield the twin forge. "So, being a Prime what name are you going to be taking?"

"I don't think I'll change it. I kinda like the name Orion Pax, and I'd like to simply keep it." They then explained saying he may be worthy to be a prime but he'd rather just continue to go by the name of Orion Pax instead of changing it.

"A human becoming a prime, Now i've seen everything." Megatron spoke as soundwave flew down and landed beside the original Decepticon leader. "Soundwave activate communications."

"To all the Decepticons capable of hearing my voice, retreat back to the base I Lord Megatron have returned and will ressume command shortly." Megantron called out after he'd been patched in by Soundwave. "So, are you coming along with us brother?" He then questioned turning back to look at the group.

"I"Why not? I might as well seeing as how my ride was destryoed, thanks Fowler, It's better than walking after all." Optimus Prime began to speak but was cut off by Terrio Prime as he walked, more like limped, over to Megatrong saying he'd go with them. "Tell Rafael he can keep the armor, Pretender or not he's proven he could handle it."

"Wait, Megatron is your brother?" Ratchet questioned confused hearing them speaking as they had come to help after the vehicons began to leave giving them time to come help Optimus.

"More like cousin, though through very distant ancestral relation. Not everyone born in the lineage is automatically born a prime like I was. Though I've come to think of him as my brother." Answered the Prime Pretender as he turned to look at them. "Anyway let's go."

With that Megatron changed into vehicle mode and then Terrance climbed up onto the top of vehicle form, even now he refused to climb into a cybertronian's vehicle mode, and Megatron and Soundwave flew off with Terrance while the Blade of Vector Prime shrank back down to the pretender size it'd been before the battle started and Jack picked it up. He'd later rename the Blade of Vector Prime to the Dimensional Saber.


	40. Chapter 40 Epilog

Prime, Chapter 40 epilog

With the entire city now knowing about the Autobots Jack and Arcee were able to continue their relationship this time out in the open. Many of the girls from school thought their daughter was adorable of course and the guys were more curious HOW they made a child together.

As for Terrance he went with Megatron and Soundwave, reminding everyone that he wasn't ever specifically an autobot, their goals simply alligned with what he wanted. Still the Decepticons were reformed and Megatron formed an Alliance with the Autobots while being two seperate teams. Instead focusing on helping Cybertron grow.

Soon the earth grew to accept all the Cybertronians and Miko went off to college and eventually lost touch with Terrance who eventually did have a romance with Airachnid but it didn't last long. Currently she's on the wanted list acting as a criminal thief and Terrance is now acting as a middle man with the world governments since he could see both sides of the argument.

Wheeljack became a hired bodyguard for a female decepticon actress named Thunderblast. Bulkhead went into construction. Ratchet joined the human work force to help teach humans how to act as doctors for Cybertronians while at the same time learned to be a human medic as well.

Ultra Magnus went back to military duties working alongside the US army and Agent Fowler, and was doing his best to learn more about the human culture and military training, even going through boot camp to help learn just like any new recruit.

Soundwave still doesn't speak, but that's okay because those that know him know how to tell what he's thinking without having to worry about that little detail, he's currently the chief communications officer for all of Cybertron.

Knockout is curently on the wanted list for illegal street racing and his bounty grows a little more with every race that he takes part in, though not as much as Airachnid's bounty does.

Smokescreen, funnily enough wasn't doing illegal races, but actually taking part in actual gran prixs, currently he's ranked at the number tweleve spot and slowly climbing the ranks little by little.

Optimus and Megatron are playing peacekeeprs between the Autobots and the Decepticons, they have a LOT of cameras to prove who did what, and Prejudices are quit high but slowly starting to dwindle with Autobots and Decepticons starting families together.

Speaking of Families, Breakdown also was one of these cons who started a family. It'd started when he surprisingly became a resue worker. A female Autobot Seekr named Slipstream was downed when she was struck by lightning in a rainstorm and was trapped under a mudslide. The two slowly grew fond of one another after Breakdown saved her.

As for Fowler, he's still referred to as Billy Fatass by Terrance, much to his annoyance, but overall he's still acting as the liason to all the cybertronians both Autobot and Decepticon as well.

With Humans and Cybertonians all living on earth together quite a few new pretenders were born into the world restarting a race that had long since been forgotten. And Rafael's currently studying to be able to help teach them acting as a history buff and learning as much as he can about the past history of both Earth and Cybertron, just like Bumblebee.

Bumblebee, never did get his voice fixed, Terrance offere to help with the twin forge, but he'd decided that he didn't need it, and instead got a translator box to help others understand him, which he wears around his neck like a chain. He's currently a guide at the International Museum of Cybertronian History, which is located in Jasper Navada, the town's grown quite a bit thanks to this.

June went back to college too and became a full fledged doctor for the hospital she worked at as a nurse, and is currently helping Ratchet teach the rest of the staff about human and cybertronian needs, as well as the needs of pretenders.

Jack and Arcee are happy together and Jack is working as a military agent going out on special assignments that normal humans wouldn't be able to handle, and is doing well for himself and his family with Arcee being, surprisingly, a stay at home mom looking after their little one who starts school next August.

Vince and Sierra actually started dating, and once he'd seen Jack in action he'd FINALLY decided to get over himself, currently he's one of the few humans that are deployed under the leadership of Orion Pax, that is to say, he's a soldier in Jack's squad. He and Sierra are expecting their first child soon, and Sierra is studying to be a music teacher.

Overall it's been quite an eventful few years for everyone, and despite each of them doing their own things, they all still at least try to get together for holidays Though Terrance often declines he still gets invated to join them too. And with that, the tale of Prime ends with everyone growing into new rolls all around.

...

Starscream is still dead.


End file.
